My Life
by Lashira
Summary: This is the life and times of two people I hold dear to me. Sango and Kouga. The things that they go through after the death of Naraku. Different story but wonderful
1. The Present Time

I want to say that I made the rating wrong. I should have put it for MA not M. So there is some explicit stuff on here!

Sango sat there wondering how she actually got here. She was lying in her bed that she shared with Kouga. Kouga was gone already to make sure that his lands were ok and to go and get breakfast. He knew that she was going to be up soon. Sango grabbed her kimono and some light pants that matched and went into the bathroom to get ready for when he came home.

After coming out feeling rather refreshed. She went to Shippo's room to see how he was fairing with the schooling that he was getting from Shakira. The moment that she walked through the door, the little kistune ran to her and hopped into her arms. She snuggled against him smiling.

"Shippo, how are you doing honey?" Sango asked as she smoothed out his hair.

"I am doing well. Shakira has been teaching me some interesting things from your time and from ours. I am really happy that she came with you here." Shippo said his eyes slightly clouded with worry.

"Shippo, what is wrong honey? You know that you can tell me anything."

"I miss InuYasha and Kagome and Miroku."

Sango felt that same twinge every time Miroku's name was mentioned. She winced inside deep in her soul. She had never been the same since he chose to be with Kagura after Kagome released her from Naraku.

"Shippo, I miss them too. I have to admit that. Maybe we can go and visit them tomorrow?"

"Ok Sango." Shippo said with a smile.

"Alright now back to your studies. Because you are training with your friend Akoro later this afternoon for the first time."

"Yay! I have not seen him since we lived with Sesshomaru!" Shippo said with glee as he ran and gave her the biggest hug that he could manage. Then he ran and sat down to finish his studies with Shakira.


	2. Sango's Memories

Sango left closing the door quietly. She went into her study that she now just built a while back where she could sit on the futon and relax for a while before Kouga came home to deliver her breakfast. Looking back 7 years ago now as she sat down she can remember everything that had happened like it was yesterday. She came back from her village and she ran into Miroku after coming back from her village. He had this solemn look on his face when he looked at her.

"Miroku, is everything ok? Nothing happened while I was gone did it?" Sango asked him as she went and took his hand into her's.

He pulled back and took a few steps backwards. He looked up at her. "Sango, I have something to tell you. You are going to get mad at me, I know you are so I am just going to come out and say it." Miroku said.

Sango looked at him wondering what could be so important. Here it was 4 years into finding the shards. They only had a couple more to go and then they knew that Naraku would come for them full force and they were ready. Even Lord Sesshomaru was going to help them. She looked into his eyes and started advancing on him. He took a step back for every one of her's. She stopped and looked at him. "What is it Miroku?"

"Sango, you have been with me for 4 years now. A relationship longer than I could have ever imagined to be. You have stuck by me even in the worst of times and I am so grateful for this. I have loved you since that first year but I have been too scared to tell you until now."

Sango's eyes started to get large. She knew that this day was going to come that he was going to make her his mate for life. She was so happy with joy.

"I am happy that you never thought very bad of me every time I asked every beautiful woman to bear my child. But ever since we first battled with Kagura, I have fallen in love with her and you. I have chosen her to be my mate now that Kagome released her from Naraku. We did not think that it was possible but it is. She is going to join our group this afternoon to help us and InuYasha and the rest have assured me that she will be protected with the rest of us. But I would still like to have you there with us."

She just stood there with her mouth open. She didn't know what to do or what to say to him. He had not chosen her after all. He had chosen the everlasting wind woman that still walks. She looked down at her hands they were shaking. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What did you say? Did you say that you love me but you are going to take Kagura as your mate?" Sango asked him.

"Yes, I did. I do hope that you can understand the reason behind it. I am so sorry Sango. I never meant for this to happen the way that it has." Miroku's eyes showing remorse, pain, and sadness.

She ran from him, away from him. She could not bear the pain that was in her heart, in her soul and still face him right now. She ran to the West away from Miroku and InuYasha's forest. She was crying so hard the tears never stopping. She doesn't know how long she was running for but she knew that she had to get away from him. Far away from him for a while at least. At sunset was when she finally stopped. From both hunger and that her feet hurt from running this whole time. The tears did stop a while back but the pain in her heart never did. She stopped near a hot spring, she sat down and took off her shoes and dangled her feet in there. She started crying again with hard sobs. Her head hanging low on her chest with her hands together in her lap.

"Why are you crying Sango?"

She looked up quickly to find the great Lord Sesshomaru standing on the other side of the spring.

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru." Sango spat with anger in her voice.

Arching up one eyebrow, "Where is my half brother and the others. Surely you are not out here in my lands alone are you?"

"I ran away from him. Ok! Are you happy now?" Sango brought her feet out of the water and turned away from the great Lord. And she thought Sesshomaru was the cold brother of the two. Boy was she wrong on that one.

Getting rather impatient with her he walked over to her. He took her arm and pulled her to her full height. He then grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "What would make you say that? Are you not bound to help my half brother?"

"Not anymore." She said wrenching her face free from his hands. Not caring if he scratched her or not. She started to walk away when she ran into him again. "Can't you see that I would like to be alone right now Sesshomaru?" She yelled.

"I do not wish to hear your tale, although I think I know what it is already. I do not think it wise, in your condition that you stay out here. I am going to take you to my palace when you can stay and rant." And with that he turned around and started walking to Ah Un. Sango looked at him and couldn't believe that he was going to let her stay in his palace with knowing that Miroku caused her pain in her heart. She ran into Lord Sesshomaru's arm for comfort. She hugged him so hard that she thought that she would hurt him. "Thank you Sesshomaru." Sango said as she closed her eyes and just hugged him. They mounted on Ah Un and left for his palace.

She remembers being with him for the longest time. She thought that she was going to be his mate and bear his cubs for she became so close to him. But, the tearing in her heart every time InuYasha and the rest came around Sesshomaru was almost outraged. He wanted nothing but to ban Miroku from the Tashido palace but knew that he couldn't. He was helping InuYasha after all and Sango was just a human that he cared deeply for. She remembered sharing many nights with him and Rin. Kouga at that time was never found around the Western lands. He was so outraged that she had chosen Sesshomaru over him at that time. But, she never actually mated with Sesshomaru. He knew that she took her virginity seriously. He knew that she wanted a serious relationship and marriage like that of her time and he could not allow that. For the superiors counsel would not accept the mating between the two considering what happened to their previous Taiyouaki. Sango always wondered what had happened to him and his wife. What exactly transpired and if that was the result of Sesshomaru's coldness at times when she mentioned either his or InuYasha's mother. But that was the past now and here she was in the Northern Lands that she shared with Kouga. Their official wedding to be soon where she was going to have her family come over to this time and be here for a while to share the time with her and her new family. Kagome had the remainder of the ones that the group found and Naraku of course had his "chunk". It seemed rather odd that when all 3 of them got together, the jewel would be whole again. It was a long and hard battle to get through for Kagome and the rest of us. It was a long battle that lasted so long. But now he is gone. Kagome told her once that once the jewel is whole, and Naraku was gone, that she would give it to Kikyou to have her make the one pure wish that she wished upon her. And now that the jewel and Naraku was gone, everything was as it should be. Sango remembers just looking at this older version of Kagome. Wondering if Kikyou really was a bad person or not? She didn't think so and decided to make Kikyou one of her bridesmaids. She knows all who is to be there. It would be Sango, Kagome as her matron of honor, then Aayme, Kikyou, and Rin. She had a special place in her heart for Rin and it just broke her heart the day she left her and Sesshomaru to build a life of her own village again with Kohaku. Rin had just started to call her mommy every time she would see her. Sango still visits her almost every other day to make sure that she is keeping up with her studies and is being nice to Sesshomaru.

Sango at that time started traveling back and fourth between her village and the Kaede's to get supplies. She went back to Kaede's village to start building herself a nice home and a new life. She knew that Miroku regarded that as his village also but her house was on the otherside away from him and his mate. She decided that was for the best and she was getting used to the two of them being together without the pain in her heart. She had to admit to herself that she was becoming quite mature in her young age. Because then she was just going to turn 21. Even at that time as she sat in her home alone on her futon, reflecting over the years remembering that it was now 6 years from the first time that she encountered the group.

She had her usual visitors during her time there. Kaede visited quite often to teach her how to train her on healing powers/herbs and keep them in track and trained her on how and when to use them properly. InuYasha and Kagome finally hooked up! After all this time! Their home was near Kaede's house. InuYasha and Kagome were finally happy and it was rather funny when they finally admitted their feelings for each other! And she heard that they did the love blood bond and made Kagome a hanyou! Which was wonderful because then they would be spending many more years together and happy!

Miroku and Kagura rarely visited her for obvious reasons. But, he would always be nice and say hi when he saw her roaming around the village or the countryside. Sango heard that after InuYasha and Kagome did their bond, that Miroku and Kagura did the same thing.

Even Sesshomaru would bring Rin over to her house to see her! She loved it when he would come and do that. They would spend hours talking and picking the flowers in her backyard garden that she had made up of all of Rin's favorite petals. Sesshomaru would just sit and watch the two interact. Always wondering where he went wrong with her. He had changed a lot since she left the palace. Although she remembered when Rin told her that he would just stay in his bed chambers and not come out for days on end. Saying that her scent was fading so fast from his bed sheets. Sango felt in her heart that she had made the right decision. But, it was always nice to see them and they would stay for days on one visit to her. Sango always insisting that Sesshomaru stay in her chambers with her so he could get his fresh scent of her and so they could talk into the wee hours of the night without disturbing Rin at all.

Kouga finally made an appearance to her after almost 3 years. He looked like he was hardened from the last time that they saw each other in Sesshomaru's study. The two were not in the greatest of moods that day when she walked in to have tea with Sesshomaru. The jaki of both demons were so high that she almost fainted from it. It took a lot to get Sesshomaru calmed down and to get Kouga to leave the palace. She remembered placing the tray down just inside the study on a table and walking over to Sesshomaru placing her body in-between the two demons. His eyes were red, the marks on his cheeks more purple than ever, and his skin more white than normal. She remembered placing her hand on his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Making him look at her this time, "Sesshomaru, I am here now. Please calm down." She pleaded with him. Never stopping her thumbs movement. He pulled her towards him to sit on his lap and caress her face with his hand. She remembered Kouga's face. The beautiful blue eyes that were now green staring at her with disbelief that she had chosen the mutt's older brother over him. "Kouga, please go to your quarters and we will talk later on the matter. But, for now leave and calm down." Sango said in a whisper. Her head now on Sesshomaru's collarbone and her arms wrapped around him, her hand still caressing his cheek. Kouga stormed out of the room slamming the door shut. Sesshomaru could hear his footsteps to his quarters and slamming that door shut too. She then moved in his lap to face him once again, placing a kiss on his lips to see if that would calm him down. "Sango…." Was all that came out of Sesshomaru's mouth until she returned to his quarters later that evening after talking with Kouga. Kouga was so furious that she would have chosen cold-hearted Sesshomaru over him! He always told her outwardly how he loved her after he found out about Kagome and InuYasha. He decided that the demon slayer was just as good as the miko. How he could take care of her every need without insults or yelling. He loved her wholly and with all his soul and she chose Sesshomaru. She came into his quarters not 30 minutes after what happened in the study.

Her head was low on her chest as she spoke. "Kouga, I am sorry for you saying that. I never meant for you to find out this way."

"Sango, tell me this and then I will leave you to be with Sesshomaru. Do you love him?"

At that question, her face shot up to look him straight in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. "No, but he makes me happy and I don't know yet where this is going with Sesshomaru but I did not want you to die in there. You know that he would have since he considers me his. And his demon side would like nothing better than to have me marked. But I have avoided that till I know for certain that he can love me. I have been hurt so many times by InuYasha and that last blow that he delivered hurt the most. And you know that. I guess with Sesshomaru, I did not expect this to happen let alone think that I would be his mate. Please I never meant to hurt you nor did I know that your feelings for me ran this deep." Sango said.

Kouga looked at her with sad eyes. He walked up to her, and hugged her. Knowing that his scent is all over her and making sure that Sesshomaru does not miss the fact that Kouga was on her. But, that he was going to take a long walk to think things through.

He looked at her and pushed her chin up to look into her eyes. "Sango, I do understand your feelings. Your decision was of great concern for me. I love you for that. I love you no matter what Sango, human, miko, demon, I don't care as long as it is you." Kouga let go of her and kissed her on her forehead and left the palace. That was the last time that she saw him for almost 3 years. And now he makes sure that he visits at least 3 times a week. Making sure that she is ok.

She thought that it was so cute how every time he would come, he would have a new set of flowers to give to her. It was rather cute that he would court her. After all this time of seeing nothing but his arrogance and now she is seeing him for this true self. Sure the man showed some great compassion in everything that he did with her but she knew that it was to show that he still cared for her. That he still loved her and was willing to take the time to court her properly. Especially since he was the Lord of the Northern Lands. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew what was going on. Especially the monk and his sorceress bitch. Kouga never understood how Miroku could stand her everyday all day.

Well, ever since then, they have been together. Yes, he had finally won her heart and her soul. Ever since then she has gotten Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kouga to get a long like normal gentlemen when it came to her. Especially when it came to her. Even asking Sesshomaru for favors after she moved into Kouga's castle, for help on Shippo's studies and his training. She remembers the day that Kagome came with the little kistune in her arms. He was shaking but understood totally why and what was going on.

"Sango, could you please take Shippo. With me I am sure that soon going to have pups of my own, I would like to intrust you with him. He has always considered you as his second mother, and now he can think of you as his one mother." Kagome said while handing Shippo to her.

"Kagome, are you sure? I mean, do you trust me with him?"

"Yes I trust that you will do what I would do and that is your best."

Kagome then left with InuYasha who was rubbing his ear out of habit. Ever since then, she was happy at the time for the way that things were going. Kouga was giving in to her every need. She also told him of a red blood ceremony that she was going to do with him just after the service. He was very excited and yet scared at the same time because he did not know what was going on at the time or what it entailed at all. But he was ready for anything with Sango. He was so happy when she accepted his courting question while he visited her one-day. He never told her what he did after he left her in his quarters at Sesshomaru's that day. He thought it better if he did not. Because now it was in the past and he was ready for the future with his new mate.

Sango had to admit that she was happy with Kouga, there were times when she did purposely get him so mad at her that he would start yelling. Yelling challenges between her and him did not last long because he always gave in but she loved having them all the same. It took some time for Shippo to get used to the fact that he was not spending everyday with Rin anymore but was very happy on the times that her and Lord Sesshomaru have visited them at Kouga's castle.

She understood what the poor little kistune was going through. She wanted to give him the best that she could offer him. Especially since she was human and him being a demon. She wanted to have him grow up to be a very powerful and strong demon like she saw the others to be. She knew that if given the courage and the confidence he could do it. She remembered all the times that she would go out on a date with Kouga and poor little Shippo had to stay back with Kagome. He would cry every time because he was so scared that she wouldn't come back. And every time she did, and he would cry and tell her how much he missed her. It touched her heart every single time. Even now when they would go out to have some fun, he would do the same thing. Gosh how much she loved him, ever since Kagome and InuYasha found him all alone trying to be so strong to defend himself and then gave her to him to raise into a strong demon. He was so little then. And now with him being older, she is hoping that the training that he is going to get is going to make him more confident in himself.


	3. Kouga's Memories

Kouga walked in to her study smiling at the sight before him. Sango was on her futon sleeping with a smile on her face. He was so happy to have her finally in his arms, in his palace, with him. He had worked so hard to make that happen. All the courting and the work to get her to realize what she truly means to him. And to get her to forget all that has happened in her past, even though he knew that he could not get her to forget her first love, that damn monk. He hurt her so much and then to have her run to Lord Sesshomaru for comfort when he was standing right there. He couldn't believe himself. He remembers that so clearly.

He was in Lord Sesshomaru's study talking, well more like yelling at him because he could not believe that Sesshomaru was taking care of his woman this whole time. And to even let Miroku visit the palace when he knew that it was tearing Sango's heart apart considering what had happened between the two. He was demanding to have his woman in his care to help her get through all of this turmoil. Lord Sesshomaru was not backing down. Kouga knew that Sesshomaru's full demon side claimed her as his mate already even though both him and her would not allow it yet since their relationship was just beginning. And Kouga did not understand how they could even share the same bed every night when she was his! He was in a total outrage and he was very super close to letting his demon side take over when she walked in.

He remembers seeing her face, it was so pale and so full of worry when she saw what they were doing. Kouga had a ping of guilt run through him when he saw her face like that. And then to see her walk in between them when it was clear that they were ready to fight to the death for her love. It was heartbreaking to see her touch his face and request that he back down and calm his soul. And to hear her to tell him to leave them alone! That was so bad. To hear that come out of her mouth and that she was going to explain things later in his bedchambers. He was so outraged and hurt and so sad. It felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and she had it in her hands standing in front of him with it. He just didn't know what to do. But, he knew that he had to obey his woman out of love. Love that she knew he had for her but he did not think that she knew the ferocity of it. And he was going to show her no matter what. Given the time to do it now or later, he was going to show her that he loved her deeply with all his heart and soul. That he would do anything for her.

When she came to his bedchambers, he was standing there walking in circles wondering what in the hell just happened. She walked in with a sad look on her face. She knew that she broke his heart and she didn't know what to do. And when she spoke, the words came out as a whisper. Even though he did not have to strain to hear her words, she knew that she broke his heart the moment she moved in between the two charging demons. Her words dug deep into his heart. He did not know what to do. All he knew to do was to rip something apart. To feel the blood all over his body. The feel of a fresh kill in his hands. Maybe then he could calm down and not hurt anyone else.

Kouga remembers giving her a loving kiss on her forehead and then leaving. He went deep into his lands and worked on his palace. Making it better and ready for when he was going to bring her there and be his mate. He changed the layout of his bedchambers to accommodate her things in there also. He changed the battle courts incase she wanted Shippo to start using them. He started doing so many changes to everything! Almost every room to make sure that she would feel comfortable there. Even making sure that he would make sure that Kirara felt safe there with all the wolves. That was very important considering that fire cat could defeat any of his wolves in her full demon form. That was going to have to get used to also. He even made Kirara a cute little bed in their bedchambers.

He felt rather proud of himself after making all the changes in his palace. Even he had to admit that all the changes were needed heavily. He was also glad that he did not hurt anyone in the process of his rage when he came back. He reflected heavily on what had happened with Kagome at that time when he came back. How he thought that he loved her also and yet she also deceived him and went into InuYasha's arms for love. He was ok with that after thinking about it more. He always left her in his care, he always ran away from her even though he told her that he loved her. He was so wrong and do not blame her for that. He always admired the demon slayer from afar. Even for her putting up with that damn monk always groping her every chance that he could get! He always felt sorry for her because he would go and ask any woman to bear his child and then think that she would stick by him all the time. And for the most part, she did until she found out that his secret love was the wind sorceress. Damn how he hated her. Especially how she would think that she was the best in the world at controlling the wind and his heart. Even when she was with Naraku, everyone thought that she had her eyes on Lord Sesshomaru, and she played on him for the longest time. But she could never capture that ice-hearted demon. But he thought that Sango did because he still visited her to this day even in his home! At first Kouga thought that he should consider Lord Sesshomaru a threat again but was quickly calmed down after Sango and Sesshomaru explained things to him. He had to admit that Lord Sesshomaru does hold some feelings for his woman because he was offering his services of his servants to Sango's disposal of training and teaching the kit. He had to admit that he did not have an arctic fox at his disposal to teach the kit how to use his powers or proper combat to their origin. It is true that they are not directly related but they are like cousins in the family strain. Shippo was very happy when he found that out. And to tell you the truth he was also. He always wanted to find out where the little boy was from and if he could find family that was around here since the Thunder brothers killed his father.

But now as he sits here with her head in his lap brushing aside her hair so it is out of her face, he still wonders what he did to deserve her love.


	4. Sesshomaru's Memories

Just to let you guys know, this was a very hard chapter for me to write. For I love Sesshomaru so much and feel that this chapter make me cry. That is the reason for the long wait on the update. I do hope that you can understand.

And I do have one review on this one! Yay!

Sabryn:I know that this is an odd pairing. I thought so too when I first started it 3 years ago. But, I still like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha characters. But I do have the words!

Lord Sesshomaru sat on behind his large desk. Missives strung all over the place. The only neat pile were the ones that needed to be delivered. He had been wondering what had gone wrong between him and Sango. Wondering if there was something that he could have done differently to make her stay. But there was nothing that he could do. He knew that the Lords of the other lands would not have accepted her as his mate and it was not until the day after she left, did he not care about them anymore. It was not until after she had left him that he did not care about all of the rumors, the opinions, and the faces that did not adore her as he did. He knew that Rin had adored having her here with them with Shippo always at her feet. Lord Sesshomaru knew that Shippo could not be ignored for long because he always made sure that he made his presence known when he was not with her.

He remembers the first time that he saw here. With InuYasha and his wench and he could remember a monk of some sorts also with them. She was beautiful just standing there with her large bone boomerang clutched in her hand behind her back. She had just slapped the monk because he groped her bottom yet again. From the looks of it, it looked like he did that rather often to her. Lord Sesshomaru was amazed that she took it that well. He would have killed him on the spot without thinking about it. But it looked like she did have some feelings for him though. Sesshomaru did not understand it at all.

And then there was this wolf demon of the Northern Lands. Kouga the prince of the Northern wolf tribe. Now that was a rather arrogant and the most unruly demon that he had ever met. The wolf had no manners when it came to anyone. Especially always getting into fights with InuYasha and it was over that human girl. Sesshomaru had to admit that Kagome was inciting but she was not for him. She did not posses the power that he thought that Sango held within her. True she was a miko and her power was great but Sesshomaru wanted inner strength like his. He felt that Sango was more of a woman that could hold herself well in any situation and could bear the pain of life. And he was right, especially after he found out what she did to InuYasha after Naraku destroyed her village. But that is all over now. Naraku has been destroyed and all is well now. Now was the time that Sesshomaru was to make his move on the taijya. His taijya. But he did not have to make much of a move actually, she came to him. He just followed her scent and found her crying by a hot spring. He brought her back to his palace after calming her down. She cried for the longest time in his arms.

On the way to his palace he held her close to him. Taking in her scent in his nose when he nuzzled his chin on her head, trying to reassure her. He did not know the reason for wanting to reassure her and comfort her. He did not know her well and did not want her to get to close to him just yet. He needed to gain her trust first before doing anything. Little did he know, that just doing that one action, gained trust in her for him. To have him hold her during the whole time of traveling to his palace.

He remembered that she held on so tight while crying. When he dropped down in the small porch area off of his bedchambers, he tried to get her to let go so she could walk in on her own and she would not let go. So, he wrapped his tail around her legs and back to support her while he walked into his bedchambers.

"Sango, we are at my palace now. If you would let go, you can rest in the bed while I go and get you some food and wine."

Sango looked up and smiled. She let go and sat down on the bed. She watched as Sesshomaru left to go and get her provisions. She looked around the room and was amazed at how big the room was.

Where am I? Am I in Sesshomaru's bedchamber? I wonder why he took me here? Maybe he thought that this was the best place for me right now. I really am not in the right state of mind, thanks to Miroku. I can't believe that he did this to me. I thought that he loved me and only me. I mean we spent so many years together and I did not mind his lecherous ways because they were towards me! How am I ever going to trust another man after this? How?

Just then Sesshomaru walked in with a tray of food and wine. He set it on the small table that was just by his desk. He gently grabbed Sango's arm and led her to the table.

"Sango you need to eat. I will leave you to do this. And then I will return soon. I need to make sure that things are prepared here for your stay."

Sesshomaru then started to head for the door.

"Sesshomaru wait."

He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for all of this." Sango said trying to give a confident smile.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the hand. "You do not need to thank me for this. I just thought that it would help."

He then started to leave again. Sango felt relieved. She did not know that the strong and cold Taiyoukai of the Western Lands could be such a wonderful person, but she did not care at this time. He was taking good care of her and that is what mattered right now. She knew that she needed to get her bearings straight before doing anything else. She ate her food and drank the wine that was given to her.

How could Miroku do this to me? What did I do wrong with our relationship? Did I slap him too many times for his lecherous ways? Did I not show him enough affection?

Sango shook her head. She knew that she did not do anything wrong. She knew that Miroku just was not interested in her anymore. She started to cry again. She sat on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her forehead on them. She hugged her knees closer to her to try to feel better. She sat there alone for a bit but jerked her head up when she felt someone near her. Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had his hand in midair when she saw him. _What is he doing? Is he actually trying to comfort me?_

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru put his hand down. "I was going to give you a hug to make you feel better. I know what happened. Between you and Miroku. I am sorry to hear about how he told you and how you feel right now."

Sango just looked at him amazed that he is trying to show emotions to her. That he knows let alone trying to make her feel better.

"How did you find out what happened between us?"

"InuYasha told me."

"When did you see him?"

"I just did. He followed your scent here with me. He was rather upset that I took you but he was happy again when he found out that you were ok."

"You lied to InuYasha?"

"I did not lie to him. I just did not tell him the whole truth that is."

"Oh. That is good. I do not need anyone else to see how weak I am." Sango said looking down at her knees again. The tears starting again in her beautiful brown eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He touched her tears with one nail. He watched it go down his finger into his palm. He came to her because he could smell the salty tears start again. He tried taking all the other tears that were running down her smooth cheeks. She looked at him and tried to smile. Her smile was cut short when Sesshomaru with quick speed too her into his arms. She looked up at him and he nuzzled her cheek.

"Sesshomaru was are you doing?"

"I am comforting you. I know that you don't want to be near a guy right now but, I have to admit that I like you."

"Why did you not say anything before? All those times that we encountered each other?"

"Because it was not the right time. You were helping search for jewel shards. And now that is done now since Naraku is purified and Muso is with Kikyou. So, I thought that tonight was time to tell you. I have seen you battle and take all that crap from Miroku with his hand and thought that you were the strong woman for me. I would not have thought that a human could be so strong but, you are." Sesshomaru said cupping her cheek in his hand. He nuzzled her again with his nose.

Sango just sat there. She could not believe that this great Lord of the Western Lands was expressing feelings for a human let alone her. But the affection that he was giving her was making her feel better though. She did have to admit that.

"I have brought you one of my large shirts to sleep in tonight. I can bring you back to your village later to get some clothes and Shippo if you want to spend some time alone from there?"

"Yes, we will do that tomorrow." Sango yawned real big. "I think that it is time to sleep. I am tired now."

Sango got up and grabbed the shirt and started for the door to the bathroom. When she came out Sesshomaru was on the bed with silk pants on and no shirt. He looked beautiful there. Now with both arms since Kagome came to him and revived the missing one for him. He was sitting up in bed. She could feel the redness coming to her cheeks. She went to the bed and sat down on the other side and lay down. Sesshomaru moved the covers over her and spooned up to her. Wrapping his arm around her and placing the other one under her head.

"Good night Sango."

"Good night Sesshomaru."

They both feel asleep that night in each other's arms. She felt comfort and security in his actions and she could feel herself relax.

The next morning they traveled to her village. She stopped by InuYasha and Kagome's home to tell them that she is going to stay with Lord Sesshomaru for a while to get her bearings and to try to get over this whole thing with Miroku. Shippo was so happy to see his mother again. He did not let go of her from the moment that they came to the door. Kagome understood what she was going through and was happy that she is going to take the time and rest. InuYasha of course went off the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE GOING TO STAY WITH THAT BASTARD!"

"InuYasha, please understand that she is going to be in my protection and that I will take care of her."

"AND WHY DOES SHE SMELL LIKE YOU? DID YOU FORCE HER INTO YOUR BED ALREADY?"

"InuYasha, I did have her in my bed. I did not have time to get a room ready for her since you visited me last night to yell at me. I am going to protect her and I tell you this now. If Miroku decides to stop by and say hi, I will tear him apart without a second thought."

"…………"

Lord Sesshomaru turned to Sango. "Are you ready?"

"Almost Sesshomaru. I just want to talk to Kaede real quick."

"Alright let's go. Kagome, InuYasha it was a pleasure." Sesshomaru said.

And with that they left and went to Kaede's house. They stayed for just a minute or two. When they were just about to leave Miroku saw Sango get ready to leave with Sesshomaru.

"SANGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" Miroku yelled as he ran to her.

Both Sango and Sesshomaru turned towards the voice that was shouting to them. Sango got closer to Sesshomaru; she was not ready to face him yet.

Sesshomaru held out one hand that was clearly full of poison towards Miroku.

"I suggest that you leave the premises. She does not want to talk to you right now. I am going to take care of her for a while and suggest that you do not travel to my lands or my palace until I see fit. If you do, I will kill you on sight myself." Sesshomaru said with ice in his words.

Miroku just stood where he stopped. Without his wind tunnel he was helpless in helping her. He did have feelings for her but they were not as strong as the ones that he had for Kagura. "Sango is this true?" Clearly there was worry in his voice.

"Yes Miroku it is true. I will not be returning for some time. Goodbye." Sango said with red eyes. She had started crying again.

Sesshomaru took her into his arms and held her close. He shot another warning at Miroku, baring his fangs and letting his usual golden eyes go red. Miroku too a few steps back and watched them leave.

After that encounter with Miroku, Sesshomaru made sure that he was not to visit his taijya. Sango and him also started getting into a pattern at the palace also of their daily activities. They would dine with Rin and Shippo at breakfast and dinner. They would spend lunch alone together. She never got her own room either; she stayed in Sesshomaru's bedchambers with him. Shippo started to like what was going on at Sesshomaru's palace. He liked having lessons with Rin and playing with her. And it was tons of fun to beat on Jaken any time that he wanted to. Sango was so happy that Shippo made the transition well and they were all getting closer the longer that they stayed. Everything was going well with them until Kouga found out that she was there. She had been there for about 2 months when he arrived and started making trouble.

Kouga came barreling into his study baring his fangs at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just looked at him wondering what was going on.

"Lord Kouga, what can I do for you? I am in no need of giving you protection am I?"

"Cut the shit Sesshomaru. Where is Sango? I heard from the mutt that she was here. I heard what happened with Miroku and I am wondering how she is."

"Lord Kouga, in my presence you will speak to me with respect and that of my brother. Also, Sango is here biding her time with her pup. She is under my protection so you know that she is fine. Besides, I thought that you loved the miko that is my brother's mate. When is it your business to worry about Sango?"

Kouga sat down on the pillow in front of Sesshomaru's desk. "I have always had feelings for Sango. I just did not think that they were that strong. I always thought that Kagome was the woman for me but she is not. I have gotten over her since your brother took her for a mate. And I have decided to take Sango for my mate. Now I would like to speak with her, where is she?"

Sesshomaru sat and listened to what he was saying. He tried his hardest to keep himself under control. His demon side has already claimed Sango to be his mate but he did not want the wolf prince to know this.

'Sango is in the gardens with Rin, Shippo, and Jaken. You are not to bother them."

Kouga got up and put his hands on Sesshomaru's desk. "You are not telling me what to do. I am going to see her and talk to her myself." Kouga's beautiful blue eyes started to go green. He was starting to find it very hard to control his demon side right now. He wanted his mate and he wanted her now. He decided that he was going to challenge Sesshomaru for her now. He raised his jaki to match Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru started to get rather impatient with the wolf and started to raise his jaki. His golden eyes starting to get red. "You are to do no such thing. She does not need you when she has me."

"Sesshomaru you have no marked her for yourself and you are not going to! She is my woman and she is going to stay that way for a long time. I am going to take her away and I do not need your permission."

Sesshomaru could feel the jaki rise in the wolf prince and he was getting rather upset. But, he did not look away from the challenge that Kouga was presenting him. "I would like to see you try Lord Kouga."

Sango was in the hall walking to Sesshomaru's study with tea for lunch since the kids had to get back to their studies. She walked in and saw the two staring each other down. _No!_ She thought. This cannot be happening, not now. Sesshomaru is going to kill him! She walked into the room and put the tea on a table and walked towards them slowly. She could feel both of the demon's jaki since it was so thick in the room. She glanced at Kouga and saw that his once beautiful blue eyes were now green. She walked in between them. His eyes were red, the marks on his cheeks more purple than ever, and his skin more white than normal. He remembered her placing her hand on his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Making him look at her this time, "Sesshomaru, I am here now. Please calm down." She pleaded with him. Never stopping her thumbs movement. He pulled her towards him to sit on his lap and caress her face with his hand. He wanted her close to him quickly. He remembered Kouga's face. The green eyes staring at her with disbelief that she had chosen the mutt's older brother over him. "Kouga, please go to your quarters and we will talk later on the matter. But, for now leave and calm down." Sango said in a whisper. She had her head now on Sesshomaru's collarbone and her arms wrapped around him, her hand still caressing his cheek. Kouga stormed out of the room slamming the door shut. Sesshomaru could hear his footsteps to his quarters and slamming that door shut too. She then moved in his lap to face him once again, placing a kiss on his lips. When she did that, he calmed down and lowered his jaki to normal. She knew him so well now since they have been spending everyday and every night together. She told him that she wanted to explain things with Kouga and that she will meet Sesshomaru later. He did not want her to go. He wanted her to stay with him at this time since he still felt that she was going to leave him. But she was so nice and her touches were so soft and caring on his skin. He finally let go of her and she walked off to Kouga's quarters that were made up for him.

Sesshomaru knew that Sango was going to stay with him for a little while longer. He has had some pressure from the Elders of the Counsel about Sango. They wanted to make sure that Sesshomaru was not going to make her his mate. They said that the full blood line must go on. Sesshomaru said many times that Rin was his heir and they would have to take orders from her if she was to survive that long. Just thinking about that made him sorrowful. He loved Rin with all his heart, even though sometimes he does not show his full feelings for her. Sango too, would not last that long unless he mixed blood with her. Then she would be a hanyou and he did not think that he could do that to her. And what if they had a pup? Would that mean that Rin would be pushed back to the second place? He did not know if he could do that to her. He knew that he had to think about this more carefully than he thought.

Sango came back into his bedchambers later that evening. She was clearly distressed. He had heard that Kouga left some time ago, so he figured that he would give Sango her time alone to think things through. She saw him on the bed sitting there with his back to the headboard. She ran to him and embraced him and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her. He hated it when she cried. It has been sometime since the last time that she cried in his arms. He kissed her forehead and she looked up at him. Her tears staining her flawless cheeks and he wiped them away.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for understanding that I needed my time. I do not want this to happen again. I have been thinking about Kouga and his feelings for me."

"And what is the conclusion that you have come to?"

"I think that I need more time here with you. I need to work something out again."

"Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"No, just you being here for me is all I need right now." Sango smiled and leaned her head against his chest. Her breathing slowed down.

He knew that she was not telling the full truth but he would give her the time that she needs to get over this. He too had something to ponder as she did. She got up some time later and got ready for bed. He snuggled up to her as he had every night since he brought her here. But, this time, he kissed her cheek before falling asleep. Could he bear to let her go?

Days and weeks went by without things changing between the two. They still spent their days together as before. Sesshomaru was getting more and more feelings for the taijya and he did not know what he was going to do. Then one day he felt her scent change and it worried him. They were lying in bed talking about nothing in particular.

Sango turned to him to face him squarely.

"Sesshomaru, there is something that I need to tell you."

Raising an eyebrow at her, "What is it Sango?"

"Sesshomaru, I have been here for some time and I think that I am ready to face the world again. I know that this news is not the greatest and I am sorry if I am building the ice around your heart again, but I have been thinking. About us I mean. I know that the Elders do not like me being here and with Rin as the heir of your palace and lands and such, there is no real reason for me being here." She grabbed his hands as she continued. "We have gotten rather close during these months and I feel that I know you better and that you are a very passionate man. But, really, the only way that I can be happy with you is if you make me a hanyou. And I do not think that you can bear me as one. I would still be part human, and my life span would be extended a far amount of years, but not like yours. I would not want to see pain in your eyes when I did finally pass on. I am going to leave after breakfast in the morning with Shippo. I am going back to my home in Kaede's village and start out fresh. I would like to see you still and see Rin. She is like my own pup in a way. And I do not want her to grow up without any human woman around in case she has questions. Do you understand Sesshomaru?" She was searching for feeling in his face, but he masked himself after her first sentence. She was feeling rather sad and defeated again.

It took him a while to understand what she was saying and how to react. He did not want to show her that he was so sad to hear her words that were coming out of her sweet lips.

Sesshomaru looked at her. He did understand and knew that it was for the best that he did not take her for a mate, no matter how much he wanted to; he knew that he could not. He did not think that he could bear the pain of losing her to death; he remembered what had happened to his father when both mothers that Sesshomaru knew passed on. And how it affected his father. How heartbroken he was. Sesshomaru knew that he could not bear that pain and live through it gracefully. He cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes leaning into his hand.

"Sango, I do understand. I do not want you to stay here with me if you feel that you are only going to be causing me pain. I love you and I always will have you in my heart. My heart has been thawed with you here and it will never be encased in ice again. I will always be here for you and Rin will always visit you for whenever you want. I owe you the world because you are the one who taught me to love another and to show my feelings and not be ashamed of them. You know that I would never keep her from you just because of your decision to leave. I want nothing but for you to be happy."

"Yes, I know and I am glad that you understand. I do not owe you anything Sesshomaru; you were there when I needed you the most with Miroku and again with Kouga. I should be the one who owes you but I think that we will always be close Sesshomaru, because you are always going to be in my heart as well." She smiled and embraced him, squeezing as hard as she can. She was so happy that he was there for her and wished that he would for all time whenever she needed it. They went asleep for the night but Sesshomaru laid awake most of the night. He hugged her the whole night not letting her go. He was going to miss her so much but he would visit her as often as she let him.

In the morning she did just as she said she was going to do. Rin cried so hard, she did not want her to leave but when Sango said that she could visit as often as she wanted she smiled. The small child hugged her so hard and she didn't want to let go but she did. Sesshomaru brought her back to her home in the village. Sango gave him another hug that he would remember for the rest of his life. He remembered that she kissed him and he will always remember her taste and her scent. She grabbed his heart that day.

He often wondered after that day and months later if he could ever love another. Even after he started visiting her as often as Rin requested. He cherished those visits with her. They would stay in her bedchambers and talk about what has been going on since the last visit. He knew also that Kouga was visiting her now. His scent was in the living room and the kitchen at times. Sesshomaru did have a twang of jealousy but knew that he needed to let Sango live her life. Even if it was with Kouga.


	5. The Plans Start

Now, I know that this one is very super short, but there is a reason for it and you will find out soon! Ha ha. I hope that you are enjoying this!

Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters but I do have their words! Ha ha

Kouga bent down and kissed his future mate on the forehead. Her eyes started to flutter and then they finally opened. She looked up and she smiled.

"Kouga, you are home." She said while she embraced him openly.

"Yes, I came back a while ago but wanted to let you sleep a little longer. I have been thinking of how we came here. Came to where both you and I have become where we are today at this very moment. I have realized that I have to be the most lucky wolf alive."

Sango sat up on her own. She cupped his cheek and bent in to give him a kiss. He embraced her so tightly during the kiss, taking in every bit of her scent in his nose. Unfortunately he had to pull back.

"Sango, it is best that you eat now. We have plenty that we have to do before the wedding that you requested."

Sango shook her head yes and they got up and went to go and get Shippo. All 3 of them went into the dining hall and ate breakfast with gusto.

Sango looked at Kouga, "Kouga, Shippo and I are going to the village. I have some things that I want to talk to Kikyou and Kagome with for the wedding. And Shippo misses them so much."

"Ok. I have to go and talking to InuYasha and Muso too. We will leave after breakfast."

Shippo's eyes got real large. "Does that mean I am out of my lessons for the day?"

"Yes Shippo, you are. I will let Akoro know that you are not going to start training today."

Shippo jumped up and down and hugged Kouga. "Yay! Hurry up, let's go!"

Sango and Kouga started to laugh. The little kitsune was getting so excited. Sango wondered if Sesshomaru was going to visit with Rin today. I guess that he might not since there are other things going on and since Kouga was going to let Akoro know that there is not training today. She smiled as they got their things together for the day. They decided that they were going to stay the night in Sango's old home since there was much to do in the village. So, they grabbed some extra clothes and then they were off!


	6. Day 1 In The Village

I know that this is a very short chapter but there is a reason for everything that I do. And thank you to all who have done reviews for this story. I know that this is an odd combination but I think that in the end, you will love what I have done! Now, on with the story! Hey! A few reviews for my odd couple! Woo hoo!

_Chigirl and Sabryn:_ I am glad that you are finding this story interesting. I know that it is an odd couple type of story but I really think that they have passion. I adore Sesshomaru and that chapter hurt me to write, but it was needed because of what is going to happen next.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have their words here!

They arrived in the village in the early afternoon. It took a little longer than they expected since Shippo wanted to see if Sesshomaru and Rin were home and they were here in the village. Shippo saw Rin right away in Sango's garden behind her home. He gave Sango a kiss on the cheek before leaping off her shoulder and heading to Rin. Not long did she hear the two pups laughing and screaming in joy.

Kouga looked at Sango, "I am heading to InuYasha's, I will send Kikyou to get Kagome and then come here."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving in a whirlwind of dust. She coughed and waved her hands around to clear the dust quickly, which never worked. She often wondered why she bothered. She walked up to her house and started to clean. It has been ages since she has been here. She looked out the window in the kitchen and saw Sesshomaru watching the children play in the flowers. Rin already had a huge bouquet in her hands. It was a rather interesting sight to see because Sesshomaru had a ring of flowers on her head. It was so hard for Sango to stifle her laugher behind her hand. It was not long before she was bursting with laughter. Sesshomaru saw her in the window and got up and went into the house.

"I am glad that my embarrassment amuses you Sango."

"Ha ha ha. I am sorry Sesshomaru but you know that you still have that hard-ass image to hold and to see you with a ring of flowers on your head is just too funny. So, are you too pretty to give a good friend a hug?"

Sesshomaru moved closer to her and hugged her. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. "I miss you at the palace. Everyone is asking if you are well. I have dispelled the rumors that were going around."

Sango broke her embrace with him, "What rumors?"

"There were demons saying that you left me because you hated me and that I would not make you mine. I had them punished for disrespecting me and you for that."

"I hope that you were lenient on them."

"Yes, they had to look after Ah Un."

Sango started to laugh again. That darn dragon hated everyone but Rin and Sesshomaru. But Sango was able to get them to stop biting her and just giving small nibbles. Sango continued to clean with Sesshomaru just sitting at the table listening to her babble about things that she wanted to know on how the palace was doing. It was not long after that, that there was a knock at the door. Sango went and answered it. Kikyou and Kagome screeched and jumped into her arms. They were all laughing and talking so loud. Poor Sesshomaru had a very annoying look on his face.

"Can't you women learn to not screech and talk so loud!" Sesshomaru growled.

Sango looked at him and waved her hand, "Sorry Sesshomaru! I forgot!"

Kagome looked at him, "You are being beckoned at my house. I guess that the guys thought that you shouldn't be subjected to us women! Ha ha."

Sesshomaru got up and started heading for the door. "Thank you Kagome. See you ladies later."

All 3 ladies went out into the gardens. Kagome's little ears on her head started twitching furiously. Ever since the blood exchange with InuYasha, she also took on a pair of cute ears like his on her head instead on the side of her head. She was even cuter now than when she was a full human!

"So, Sango what kind of plans are you going to make for your human wedding?" Kikyou asked.

"Yeah Sango, what have you done so far since he asked? I mean, it has been like 3 weeks almost since he asked you." Kagome said with question.

"Well, that is one reason why I am having you guys over and why I am in the village. I have not done anything and I need some help! Both of you are now married and I need some help on planning this whole thing!" Sango said hurriedly. Hoping that the girls did not notice her nervousness.

Both Kagome and Kikyou looked at each other in amazement.

"What kind of wedding are you looking for? Are you looking for one like mine or like Kikyou's?" Kagome asked

"I am looking for one that is in between the two. I would like to have a beautiful traditional wedding kimono like you Kikyou. But I would like to have the modern age of the vows like you Kagome. I would like to have the red ribbon ceremony connected with the continuum to the blood exchange ceremony."

Kikyou and Kagome looked at Sango with very large eyes. Both of them at the same time said, "You want to do both the red ribbon and the blood exchange ceremonies! Yay!"

All the girls then started to laugh and jump around. The children just looked at each other and laughed.

"What are they getting all excited about?" Rin asked

"Sango and Kouga are getting married and from what it sounds like, Kikyou and Kagome are going to help Sango with her plans."

"Oh. I was still hoping that Sango and Lord Sesshomaru were going to get married. I guess not now." Rin said with sadness in her voice.

Shippo went and gave Rin a large hug and did not let her go. "I know that you were hoping for a mother in Sango. But, if you think about it, we are still like best friends and we are always going to be there for one another. Do you promise me?"

"Yes Shippo! I promise you that I will always be there for you when you need me."

The girls were looking at the children this whole time. Seeing them and hearing them promise to themselves that they are always going to be there for one another almost made all 3 women cry. Just then both Shippo and Rin went back to playing and picking flowers.

While the women were talking Rin and Shippo would come and deliver flowers to each one of the beauties in the garden while they were talking of what kind of flowers and paper they were going to hang and other preparations for the wedding. By the time that Lord Sesshomaru, Muso, InuYasha and Kouga came back to the house, the women had very large bouquets in their hands.

InuYasha went to Kagome and kissed her full on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. "I missed you honey." Kagome said with love in her voice. InuYasha smiled. He was so happy.

Muso went to Kikyou and gave her a large hug. She hugged him back. "I also missed you my sweet." Kikyou said with love in her voice. Muso smiled and rubbed his nose on her nose. "Eye, I did too."

Lord Sesshomaru went and threw Rin in the air. She squealed with delight. "Did you have fun my little flower?" Rin laughed out loud. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru! I had such a wonderful time! Are we staying over night tonight?" Sesshomaru looked at Sango.

Sango was getting a kiss from Kouga on her cheek. Lord Sesshomaru looked away and at Rin. "We are going to wait and ask her later after dinner." Rin shook her head. "I would really like to." Lord Sesshomaru rubbed his nose on Rin's little one. "What are you guys staring at? I am just giving my pup some love that she deserves for being such a good girl while I was gone."

"I…I guess that we just have never seen you show affection towards another before out in public let alone at all." Kagome said.

"A lot have changed since the last time that all of you have seen me. I have decided and learned that life is short and to live life again to the fullest and to never regret my choices and my loves." Sesshomaru said as he once again hugged Rin.

Shippo ran to Sango and Kouga. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Sango opened her arms to him as he jumped in them and snuggled his head in her chest. Kouga laughed.

"What are you so worried about kit?" Kouga asked.

"I just wanted to give you guys some love since Sesshomaru is right." Shippo explained.

Kouga's eyebrows went up. He then laughed. "Yes, he was right. Life is short. I guess that is why I would like to say to you Sango my love, that we have 3 weeks until our wedding. 3 weeks from today we are going to be married and together forever."

Sango smiled. She was so happy that he finally decided on a date to hold our wedding. She hugged Kouga with such force that she forgot that Shippo was still in her arms, so he was getting squashed in between them! Now everyone was laughing since Shippo was getting smushed.

"Ok guys. Now that you know when it is going on, I was wondering something of you Kikyou, Kagome, and Rin." Sango said as she looked at each of them.

"And I was wondering something of you guys also, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Muso and Shippo." Kouga said with arrogance in his voice.

Everyone was watching the two wondering what was going on. Sango gave Shippo to Kouga as she stood up and walked over to Kagome.

She grabbed Kagome's hands, "Kagome, you have always been more of a sister to me ever since the beginning. I was wondering if you would be my matron of honor for my wedding?" Kagome's eyes got wide and she grabbed Sango and gave her a large hug. "Of course you ninny! I would love to be since you were mine!" Sango smiled.

She then turned to Kikyou and Rin, "Kikyou I was wondering if you would be honored to be one of my bridesmaids. I know that we have had our differences but things are different now and I consider us good friends." Kikyou smiled and gave her a hug. "Yes, I would be honored. Since you were one for my wedding."

She then walked up to Rin who was still in Lord Sesshomaru's arms. She grabbed Rin out of his hands and smiled at him as she did. "Rin, you know that I hold you in my heart as my own daughter. I love you with all my heart and always will be there for you. I was wondering if you could be there for me for this one time." Rin looked at her tilting her head to the side. "What is wrong Sango? You know I will help all that I can." Sango smiled. "Good, because I was wondering if you would be my flower girl for my wedding! I would like you to walk down the isle before me laying flowers all over the place." Rin squealed for joy. "Oh! Of course I will! You know how much I love the flowers in your garden! Oh! Do I get to wear a pretty dress and everything! Oh I am so excited! Do we have to wait this long!" Sango laughed and hugged Rin so hard. "Yes my sweet we have to wait but you can come over and practice any time you want! I want you to do your best you know! And I will make sure that you have the most beautiful dress in the world! Well, next to mine anyways!"

As Sango was asking each girl if she would perform her duty for her, Kouga was going to each guy asking for him.

Kouga went up to InuYasha, "Well, mutt you think that you can behave at my wedding long enough to be my best man?"

InuYasha looked at him through slits, he had squeezed his eyes low wondering if he was lying or not. Then he started laughing and hit him on the shoulder. "You know I will you stinky ass wolf. Otherwise you never would have been a groomsman at mine! Ha ha." Kouga laughed. He remembered that, that was the night that he professed his love to Sango. While they danced on the floor.

Kouga then went to Muso, "Muso, I know that we don't know each other well but, you have been a good man to Kikyou and to everyone else with your carpentry work, would you be one of my groomsmen?' Muso smiled and shook Kouga's hand, "Yes I would be honored. You were a wonderful one for mine so I must return the favor for you."

Kouga then got up the nerve to walk up to Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was staring at him wondering if he was going to ask him considering their past with the woman that they both adored and loved. "Sesshomaru, I know that we have had our differences and our fights. I would like to put that behind us since Sango requested that we do. I know that you stay here when you visit and that is fine with me. I have no quams about it. But, that is not the point here."

"Then what is the point Lord Kouga?"

Kouga's and clenched into fists for a second by his legs. "Lord Sesshomaru I would be honored if you would be a groomsmen next to Muso in my wedding. I am not asking for Sango, I am asking for myself. I do respect you and your family. Yes, even mutt over there. But, would you be one of my groomsmen for my wedding?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at him and smiled. Yes he actually smiled and bowed to Kouga, "Lord Kouga I would be gratefully honored to be part of your wedding to Sango."

Everyone stopped and was amazed at the show of respect that Sesshomaru showed Kouga. Sango smiled and she went to them. "Thank you Sesshomaru, I am glad that you are going to be apart of this."

"My pleasure is only to see you happy Sango."

Sango smiled and held Rin closer to her. Kouga then held out Shippo in front of him. "Well little kit, you do realize that we cannot have Rin walk down the aisle all alone right?" Shippo shook his head. "Well, then do you think that you can escort her as the ring bearer?" Shippo got so excited at the question that he grabbed Kouga around the neck and screamed, "Yes! Yes I will! I will make you and mommy proud of me!"

Rin looked at Shippo, "Yay! We can do this together!" "Yes we can Rin!"

Everyone laughed at the children.

"Well, I guess that we better get dinner on the table. Let's all go inside and prepare dinner!" Sango said feeling very happy that things turned out.

"Wait Sango, the numbers do not add up." Kagome said.

Sango stopped in her tracks. Rin was still in her arms when she turned to Kagome.

"I have one other that I have to ask and it is going to be hard but I am going to because I want to. I am going to ask Kagura to be my last bridesmaid."

Everyone just stopped and stared at her. Kouga came up to her, "Are you sure that you want to do this my sweet?" She shook her head, "Yes, I have come to know Kagura away from Miroku and I am proud to be her friend." Kagome clapped her hands together; "Well, then let's all go over there now and pay them a visit. Then we can have some dinner. If we are to go forward and move away from the past, then we must do it now before it is too late." Sango agreed and they walked to Kagura and Miroku's home. Sango knocked on the door when all of them got there. Kagura came and opened the door and her eyes got wide when she saw the whole group there.

"Um, hi guys. Can I help you with something Sango?" Kagura asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, I was wondering if we all could come in. There is some important news that we need to express to you and Miroku."

"Ok, come on in and please have a seat in the living room. I will go and get Miroku and we will meet you there." Kagura left and met everyone in the living room after she got Miroku out of the study.

Miroku came into the living room with his mate and he was amazed to see that everyone was there. InuYasha, Kagome, Muso, Kikyou, Rin, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sango and Kouga all there in his living room. He did not know if he could trust what was going on but he trusted Kagura when she told him that they had news.

"Hi guys. What is the special occasion for all of you to come here to our home?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I think that I would like to answer some of that for you Miroku. Why don't you sit down while I talk and you can just sit there and let it sink in your thick head." Sango said. Miroku agreed and sat down with Kagura next to him.

"I know that our past was a special one. We fought together side by side for many years. I admit that I fell in love with you more and more every time you protected me. I gave myself time to get over you with Sesshomaru after you told me that you were going to mate with Kagura. Sesshomaru taught me many things on moving on and showing your feelings for the ones that you care about. I know that a sound a little off the wall but it is true and he now is such a different person, that I am honored to know him. Kouga has showed me love, affection, and protection. He is able to give me all that I was actually looking for in a mate that it scared me at first. But, as I got to know him more, he showed me that I couldn't hold grudges because he looked past his with InuYasha and learned to like Muso. I have done the same thing with Kikyou and of course, never had a problem with Kagome, but one thing that you do not know is that I have been trying to get to know Kagura more. Every time that I saw her, I wanted to know more about her and get close to her. It was not a malicious reason for me to do this; it was to get past my anger and my hate for her for her taking you away from me. I have learned that she was not the one who did that. That fate just decided that I was destined to be with another. And that other was to be with Kouga. I would not have changed things now even if I could. I am so happy right now and I know that you are with Kagura. I think that Kagura and I have gotten close behind your back. We figured that you would freak and think that I was up to something but oh well. I am here to look past my past with you two and live on with my life. So, with all that said, Kagura, would you please do me the honor of being one of my bridesmaids for my wedding to Kouga?"

Miroku and Kagura looked at each other in surprise. "So, you have been getting to know her behind my back?"

Kagura looked at her hands, "Yes, I knew that you would have been upset so I did not tell you."

"I would not have been mad! I am very happy! I was hoping that Sango would not hold a grudge over you or me for my actions that day. I am very happy!"

Kagura got happy and hugged him and then looked at Sango. "I would be very honored to be a part of your wedding Sango. Very much so. Thank you."

Sango was so happy. Everyone cheered because they were so happy.

Kagura looked at everyone, "So you guys hungry? I have dinner prepared and it would not take that long to make more to accommodate everyone."

Sango looked at everyone, "Well, we were going to ask you to my house but since you have everything prepared I am sure that all 4 of us ladies can help prepare some more in no time."

Kagura smiled and all 4 women headed for the kitchen. Pretty soon all the men in the living room could hear some clangs and clops and laughing and giggling between all 4 of them. Rin ran to go into the kitchen to see if she could help. Pretty soon the men could see her bring out more plates and cups for dinner to place on the table. Sesshomaru was so proud that he was able to show her the common life and to be able to do things by herself for survival instead of all his servants helping her all the time. Soon afterwards Kagome peeked her head around the little makeshift partition. "Dinner is ready! Why don't you guys sit down while we bring it out!"

And with that being said all the men in the living room dashed into the dining room to sit down eagerly awaiting their meals. Sango took Sesshomaru aside real quick before bringing out her part of the meal.

"Sesshomaru, with it being so late in the evening and all, I was wondering if you would like to stay at my house tonight. I hate to think of Rin traveling so late at night. Plus, it is a little chilly out. I do not need her sick."

"Ok. We usually stay for a few nights anyways. Plus, with all the commotion going on, I think that it is best that we stay anyways. I am going to go back for a bit tomorrow though to make sure that Diaga takes care of things while I am gone."

"That sounds like a plan then." Sango smiled.

She then went back into the kitchen and everyone started eating as the women brought out the food. They all ate heartily and talked of happy things. Sango sat there with Shippo and Rin in her lap. They fell asleep while they were all talking.

I am so happy that things are going so well. I hope in my heart that they stay that way.

Later that night they all dispersed to their own homes and went to bed. For the next day is going to be busy for all of them to start the preparations for the upcoming wedding that everyone is waiting for.


	7. Day 2 In The Village

Well, I hope that you guys like this one! I am hoping to keep rolling them out regularly! Well with both stories anyways. Ha ha. This one chapter has a lot of information to read carefully so you don't forget! Well now for the reviews!

SnowFox13 – Miroku will be revealed later on what he is going to do for these two! Although I feel that he has already done enough to Sango but there is more! .

Chigirl – Thank you for the nice review! I am glad that you are liking this and it is keeping you on your toes! Woo hoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

Sango woke up and went out into the kitchen to make some coffee. She loved the invention that Kagome brought back from her time and that they were able to use it well in their time. It was a wonder how it was able to work with hot water and that was it. Just let it sit there and seep. Amazing. She took her cup of coffee and walked into the garden to watch the sun rise. She has been doing this ever since she built the house ages ago. She loved to see the sun rise and creep up over the trees and the morning dew glisten in the morning light.

She sat down on the bench near the little pond that she had. She sat there and closed her eyes relishing the quietness. She suddenly jerked her eyes open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru, his figure becoming more and more elegant as the light rose behind him. She smiled when she recognized that it was him.

"Good morning Sesshomaru. Up at the crack of dawn like usual I see."

"I have to leave early remember. I have to go and make sure that things are going to be ok when we are here."

"Oh! That is right. I almost forgot."

"Sango, I wanted to tell you that it was odd sleeping in the guest room that you have in your house. I know that you are building a life with Kouga now and I wanted to let you know that I am fine with it. I do wish you the best in your life."

Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her forehead, where Kouga's family mark is going to shine later after the blood ceremony. He moved to the other side of the gardens and then he was gone.

Sango looked down at her empty cup and decided that it was time to go back in for another cup. She is going to have to be awake for this day! She went inside and when she walked into the kitchen she saw Kouga standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands. He did not look mad or happy. He just stood there.

Sango went to the hot water after getting her grounds in her cup. Kouga took her hand, his cup on the counter. _When did he get so fast?_

"Sango, you know that I love you right?"

"Kouga, of course I do. And I love you also. Kouga, what is wrong?"

"I saw you in the gardens with Sesshomaru. I heard what he said to you. I do admit that I was jealous when he planted his kiss on you."

"Kouga, you know that he was wishing me the best with OUR life together."

"I know but you two have been through a lot and I don't want anything to break us apart again."

Sango wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck and she gave him a deep and passionate kiss. He responded by kissing her back. This time she let him in her mouth. His tongue wandering all over her mouth, taking in how she tasted and loving it. She pressed her body against his and his hands got tighter around her waist. He then moved his mouth down her neck. Stroking his teeth in the crook of her neck, the very spot where he was going to put his mark on her on the night of their wedding. But he could not lie to himself when he knew that he wanted to mark her right there and then in the kitchen. She was moaning softly with his touches as he caressed her breast with his hand and stroking her back with the other. She started to move her hand to the base of his tail, slowly rubbing at first and then moving her hands down to his ass. Grabbing it slightly and then pushing it up against her. Kouga started to growl at her movements and her manipulations that she was doing to his body. Sango could feel that he was getting hard and she wanted to mate with him there on the kitchen floor. She moved her hand to his hardened manhood and he moaned at her movements. He pushed her to the fridge and moved her hand off of him. He pinned her arms up on the fridge while he pressed himself on her, while he moved his mouth down her neck onto her chest. He moved his mouth to her ear, "Sango do you want me to stop or do you want to finish in the bedchambers? Or do you want to go ahead and mate before our wedding?" He growled as he pressed himself harder into her stomach. She closed her eyes and he did this. She moved her mouth to the crook of his neck and slowly moved her tongue up and down it. She could not stop, he turned something on in her and she did not want to stop. She knew that InuYasha and Kagome mated before their wedding and she wondered if it would be a bad or a good thing for them? Sango moves to his ear, "Honey the children will be up soon. I think that we should wait, I don't want to but we need to." Kouga growled and moved away from her reluctantly. He looked at Sango with lust in his eyes, "I know, we should stop. I do not want to ruin this for you."

She went to him again and kissed him and then rubbed noses with him smiling.

"Thank you love, I don't want this ruined but you know what?" She said as she once again pressed her body to his.

"And what is that my sweet?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I didn't want to stop. I was almost ready to throw you down here on the floor." She said as her face started to get red.

He looked at her and smiled. "I see that we were thinking the same thing. I know now that we are destined to be together."

Shippo walked into the kitchen with Rin holding hands. They see them standing together ever so close. Rin giggled behind her hand and Sango turned and smiled to see them.

"Good morning you two. Would you like some breakfast?"

Shippo, Rin, and Kouga all shook their heads yes. Sango laughed. She let go of Kouga so she could get it started. As she was doing that Kouga brought the two some orange juice to start off with.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama, Sango-sama?" Rin asked as she came into the kitchen more to stand next to Sango.

"He went back to the palace for a bit to get things in order before coming back. You guys are going to stay here for a bit with me. So he wanted to make sure that it would be ok for him to be here with you."

"OH! Ok!" Rin said and then she went to the table in the dining room. Sango smiled as she brought out the plates and stuff for breakfast. She then came back out with the food. Everyone ate in silence. When they were done she told Shippo and Rin that they need to go and get dressed. Rin just sat there as Shippo ran off to get dressed.

"What is wrong Rin?" Kouga asked the little girl as she just sat there.

"I do not have anything else to wear. We did not bring extra clothes for Rin."

Sango smiled and got up taking the little girl into her arms, "Rin, I still have some of your clothes here. I just packed them away for you. I did not want them to get dirty."

Rin smiled and gave her a huge hug. Sango then looked at Kouga, "Us girls are going to go and get dressed. Will you make sure that Shippo puts on the right colors of clothes this time."

Kouga got up and hugged both girls and gave them kisses on their cheeks, "Yes love."

Rin giggled, "Is he always like that?"

"Yes he is." Sango giggled back. _And a little more than I thought_.

After getting dressed, the little family went over to Kagome's house. Sango and Rin went with Kagome into her bedchambers, while the boys stayed in the living room.

"Kagome, what are you wanting to show me?" Sango asked her sister.

"I have the perfect thing for you. After we all left last night I went to see my mother in my time. InuYasha was not the happiest because it was so late but understood the moment we got into the house." Kagome said while moving to her closet and pulling out the most beautiful emerald green and white wedding kimono that she had ever seen.

Sango gasped at it and Rin screamed. The boys heard the scream and knocked on the door. "Kagome are you ok in there?" InuYasha screamed through the door. "InuYasha go away and you know why!" Kagome screamed back. "Keh, oh ok." Was all that the girls heard and then footsteps away from the door.

"Kagome that is the most beautiful kimono that I have ever seen!" Sango said as she took it from her.

"Sango, I always knew that you and Kouga were going to get hitched so I had my mother make this for you. It is out of silk from my time. I hope that you will use it for your wedding."

"Oh Kagome-chan, that is very beautiful." Rin said with large eyes.

Kagome laughed and moved back into her closet and brought out a smaller version for Rin. Rin again screamed and the girls did not hear the boys come back to the door. They must be getting used to it.

"Rin-chan I had her make this one for you." Kagome said smiling.

Sango's kimono was very elegant and to see Rin's next to Sango's it made Kagome's heart rise! Sango and Rin ran to her and hugged her.

"Kagome, I think that it is best that we leave these here for now. We all will get ready here, well except for me but we will move my dress later."

Kagome shook her head and took both dresses and returned them to where she got them.

"Kagome, what am I to have you guys wear? Wait! Why don't you guys wear your best kimono's that shines your insignia's brightly. That would bring great respect to the husbands and to the races!" Sango said clasping her hands together.

"Yes, that is a very good idea. I like it. Now, I have to run to my time again for a day. I have some things that I want to go and get. I am going to get the bridesmaids gifts. You have to have those. And I want to get the perfect basket for Rin for her flowers too! Plus, InuYasha wants more ramen!" Kagome said.

Sango shook her head and hugged Kagome. "Oh Kagome, you are so my sister and I love you so much for helping me with this. Please let's have lunch before you leave."

"Ok, let's go and start it." Kagome said grasping Rin's hand in hers and heading into the kitchen.

Kouga ran to Sango the moment that he saw her, "Is everything ok in there?"

Sango laughed. "Yes Kouga things are perfect. You need not to worry. And oh InuYasha, Kagome is going back to her time after lunch, she is getting some things for me."

InuYasha growled, "Well, she better not forget the ninja food!" Everyone laughed at him. No one understood his love for ramen. It was almost like an obsession for them!

After lunch Sango with Rin in her arms traveled with Kagome to the old well. Wishing her off well. On her way back to the village to Kagome's house she ran into some issues. She left her boomerang back at her house. _Shit! And I have Rin with me! Dammit!_ She thought to herself. Sango saw a large bear demon come out of the bushes just in front of her.

"Ah a tasty meal. I shall enjoy eating you." The demon said.

Rin held on for dear life to Sango. Sango ran to her left and dropped Rin in the bushes as she went back to face the demon.

"How dare you say that to me and my pup." She spat out with venom in each word.

Sango then leapt up in the air and did a whirling side kick which landed on the demon's mouth. Making the demon fall to the ground. She then jumped up and did a straight leg kick straight down on his head. Breaking it open, the blood oozing out through the wound onto the ground. By the time that Kouga and InuYasha reached her, they saw her jump up again in the air and again do a straight down kick on the demons windpipe this time crushing it beneath her foot. She stood there gasping a little out of breath. She looked towards Rin and the little girl ran to her arms. Sango hugged her tightly, "Are you ok Rin?"

"Sango-sama saved Rin from that awful demon. Thank you Sango-sama."

Sango then turned back towards the village and saw the two boys standing there, both with their arms crossed on their chests. Sango smiled, "Hi there guys! Did you not think that I could not destroy a demon?"

InuYasha unfolded his arms, "Keh, whatever Sango." He said. He then turned back to finish the stuff that him and Kouga were doing.

Kouga ran up to her, "He did not touch you did he?"

Sango laughed, "I admit Kouga, I have not done that in a while but I can defend myself. I am just glad that he did not go after Rin!"

Kouga smiled and gave both girls kisses on their cheeks. Then all 3 of them went back to InuYasha's house to go and get Shippo. He was still sleeping on the futon in the living room when they arrived. Kouga scooped him up in his arms and they left to go back to their house. By the time they got through the door, Shippo had woken up and started making faces at Sango and Rin. They were all laughing at each other to see who could make the best face. When Rin and Shippo ran to the backyard, Rin screamed "Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Your back already!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and threw her up in the air! She squealed with joy. Shippo asked for his turn and Sesshomaru then threw him up in the air! He too squealed with joy. Sango and Kouga just sat at the door of the backyard and smiled. Sango was so happy that he was able to show his feelings towards both pups and not feel ashamed at his actions at all. Kouga on the other hand was a tad jealous when he picked up Shippo but that was only because Kouga was starting to feel like Shippo was his own blood pup and not the little abandoned one that Kagome and InuYasha found years before. Kouga was the first one to move towards the little group of laughter. He extended a hand out to Sesshomaru, "Glad that you made it back ok. I hope that things are going to go well at your palace while you are gone. "

"Yes Lord Kouga, I have everything under control. My barrier is as strong as the first day that I put it up." Sesshomaru smiled.

Kouga was amazed that this great Taiyoukai was actually smiling and at him no less. Sango laughed when she saw this. She had seen his smile countless times when she was with him at the palace. She went up to him and hugged him. "It is nice to see that things are going to be ok while you help us prepare for the wedding."

"I just wanted to let you know that I have servants that are good at building coming to help us prepare for the feast and for the festivities. They should be arriving tomorrow to start building anything that you want built Lord Kouga."

Kouga just sat there with his mouth open. He could not believe that Sesshomaru was going to have his servants do the grunt work that him and InuYasha talked about today. The eves for the alter, the dance floor, the tables for the food and for the guests to sit on instead of just the ground and the table for the blood ceremony. That was just too cool. Kouga smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru for that will free us up some to be able to hunt for food for the feast at the wedding. Also to look for material for things that we might need."

That was when Sesshomaru grabbed Sango's hand, "Sango, you know that I hold you dear and will do anything that you wish right?" Sango shook her head. "Then I also wanted to let you know that Sayla and Soria are on their way to help you and your ladies prepare anything that you need them to do with you and the children. They are great seamstresses and they also have a good hand in preparing the floral arrangements that you would like done. Kami knows that they have had great practice with Rin around." Sango laughed and thanked him again for his services in making this easier on them.

Sango just then remembered that she needed to prepare for dinner. She grabbed Rin's hand, "Rin I am going to teach you all about the kitchen. It is time that you start learning how to prepare food for you and Sesshomaru when you are traveling."

Rin smiled, "Ok. That sounds like a good plan. Because I want to grow up just like you. You killed that demon so quickly and I want to learn how to do that too! But I would like to have you as my teacher."

Sesshomaru looked alarmed when Rin said that. "It is ok Sesshomaru, Sango held the demon well. She traveled with Kagome back to the well and on her way back, a bear demon tried attacking her and Rin. Well, you know how much Sango hates to be late coming back to us, so she kicked it's ass and killed it. InuYasha and I saw her final blow to the demon. It was a sight to see. And she made sure that Rin was out of the way and after she killed the demon, went directly to Rin to make sure that she was ok." Kouga said with confidence in his voice.

Sesshomaru raised a silvery eyebrow at the two girls, "So I guess that you are going to think that I can leave you alone now since you want to be a demon slayer Rin?"

Rin smiled and said, "No Sesshomaru-sama, I would still like to have you see me kick that demon's butt whenever possible."

Everyone started laughing after hearing how serious she was while saying that. She looked at everyone confused on wondering why they were laughing at her. Sango held her close to her and hugged her, "Well, if you work hard and learn everything that you need to know in the kitchen first, I will think about teaching you how to slay demons. But, only if that is ok with Sesshomaru?"

Sango looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded his head. He could never deny Rin anything that she wanted. Except to have Sango as her mother, which was the only thing that he was not able to control. But, if she is able to be there for the child, than that was just the next best thing. Sesshomaru was going to make sure that Sango is always going to be in Rin's life, no matter how he has to do it.

Sango and Rin made dinner that night. Rin watched her every move in the kitchen and remembered it when Sango requested that she repeat her actions. It was very heartwarming to Sango to teach her these kinds of things. Sango wondered if her and Kouga are going to have pups soon after the marriage. She would like to have a daughter of her own but for now, Rin is there for her to dote upon. Heck, Sango thought that she often considered that she would love to just take Rin away from Sesshomaru but she knew that he was not able to let her do just that. But he might let her take her for some time at great lengths while she trained her as a demon slayer.

Later that night while everyone was asleep, Sango sat in the living room. She was deep in thought when Kouga came out to get her to take her to bed. He cuddled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his face into her neck and gave her a kiss.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking of Kohaku. I have not heard from him in some time since after he was cured from Kagome. I sent word out to find him to tell him what was going on and to come here but still nothing. I am getting a little worried. I know that Kanna is with him but, still. I would like to have him here with us Kouga. I want him in this house with me sharing these moments with me like we used to when we were children."

Kouga held her tighter and she closed her hands over his arms. His strong-arms that he used to hold her every night while they slept.

"I am sure that he is just dealing with what he did slowly. That is a lot of pain to go through for one person. Especially since all these years have passed, I am sure that getting through the pain of knowing and the pain of his actions with Naraku, is going to take some time."

"I know but I would like to make sure that he is ok, I would like to hear something from him. That he was ok, that Kanna was taking good care of his needs on dealing with the issues that lay forth."

She moved her head on his shoulder behind her. A tear falling down her face as she did this. He brushed her hair out of her face and wiped the tears away. He hated to see her in pain like this, to see her cry, he too was hoping that Ginta had at least came back with some information but even he has not seen Kohaku. He was going to have to extend the search and also see if Sesshomaru's servants were able to assist in the search. He picked Sango up in his arms. Her crying has slowed now as he brought her into their room and closed the door.

Sesshomaru was in the guest room and could hear everything that Sango said about her brother Kohaku. He thought about it some and then made a decision. He went to the desk and wrote a missive for Sango and Kouga. He slipped out of the house quietly and before leaving, he left the missive on the kitchen counter next to Sango's coffee. He knew that she would go there first after being in the bathroom. He then left the house and started his search for Kohaku.


	8. Sesshomaru Missing And The Surprise

Well, I hope that you guys like this one! I am hoping to keep rolling them out regularly! Well with both stories anyways. Ha ha. Although, I know that I am hoping to anyways, sorry that this is late in posting. My bad. This one chapter has a lot of information to read carefully so you don't forget! Well now for the review!

Snowfox13 – if you don't cry, I am going to be surprised!

**I also want to say that there are explicit parts in this story. So, please take heed that if you are not comfortable with your sexuality, do not read.**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Sango woke up the next morning, she was in his arms and she felt so warm and loved. She kissed his nose and he opened up his eyes. He smiled and hugged her closer to him. She moved her hands over his body, slowly teasing him with her touch. He could feel her breasts through the silk nightshirt that she wore. He moved his hands down her back and up her shirt lightly touching her with his nails. She smiled at him, "Not this morning Kouga, remember we barely controlled ourselves in the kitchen yesterday."

"Yes I know but I cannot help myself my love, I just want to take you and mate with you so much."

Sango smiled at him and rubbed her nose against his, "I know Kouga, and I would like that too but not yet. We have to wait a little longer and then we both will get what we want."

She tried to get out of bed and he wouldn't let go, she moved her head to see him behind her and she smiled again, "Kouga let go of me. I need to check on the kids and to get some coffee."

"Ok, I will check on the kids and why don't you make enough coffee for me also."

Sango nodded and Kouga reluctantly let go of her. She walked into the bathroom and then went to the kitchen. She saw a missive by her coffee cup. She picked it up and read it, her eyes getting big the more that she read. "Kouga! Kouga come here!" Kouga came into the kitchen quickly almost sliding into the dining room. He moved to her, "Sango what is wrong?" She handed the missive to him.

_Dear Sango and Kouga,_

_I am sorry but I had to leave on some business that I have been working on for quite some time. I overheard what you two were talking about in the living room about Kohaku. Sango I do not want you to worry and you know that I can find him faster than anyone else around here. I am off to the Southern Lands because I have gotten word that he was there. I will return soon to let you know what has transpired. Please give Rin a kiss for me._

_Forever Yours,_

_Lord Sesshomaru_

"Oh I see. We will tell Rin that he had some business in the palace and will return soon. As for this we must burn it so she does not find it." Sango shook her head.

Sango did not know what she thought about what was going on right now but she knew that Sesshomaru would find him. She went about her day trying to keep the thought out of her mind of what he is doing for her. She knew the reason why he was doing it, and it was because he loved her and wanted to see her happy but she was still worried. She knew that it was going to take some time and she would have to keep her mind busy until he returned. Hopefully he was going to bring back her brother to her with or without Kanna by his side.

All of Sesshomaru's servants arrived around lunchtime, Kagome, Kikyou and Sango all prepared a large lunch for the group after they arrived. There were a total of 15 demons for building the stuff that needed to be done with the boys and there were the 2 demons to help out the gals with their preparations.

Sayla and Soria stayed in Kagome's house since she had the extra room, and when they got there Kagome got very upset. When they walked into the house, there were clothes and armor and dirt everywhere!

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU?" Kagome screamed at the top of her head.

InuYasha ran into the house from the backyard, he ran to Kagome panting. "What is wrong Kagome? Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Am I ok? InuYasha look at my house! Do you not see that there is dirt and armor everywhere?" Kagome spat at him. His ears were laying flat on his head. He knew that he was in deep trouble. Kouga and him were so excited when the demons came that they grabbed Muso and went straight to work down the road. InuYasha was in the backyard constructing something for Kagome and him with a demon or two so it would have been ready tonight. He looked at Kagome and took her hands, "I am sorry Kagome. I guess that Kouga and I got so excited when they came that we wanted to get them working as soon as possible. Sango, you are not going to be happy with the state that your home is either. Kikyou, Muso cleaned up yours already. I guess that we just did not think like Muso did. I am sorry."

Sango looked at Shippo, "Shippo, go down the street where the boys are building and tell Kouga that if he does not clean up the mess in the house, that he can build himself a dog house and stay in there until the wedding." Shippo nodded and then was out the door. InuYasha just looked at her with large eyes and then he looked at Kagome scared that she was going to say the same thing. But he knew that by the way she was standing, she meant the same thing. So he went around and gathered all of the armor that was dirty and put it in the shed with the clean armor. He then swept up all the dirt on the floor and put it outside in the street. When he was done he looked at her and she kissed his nose. He knew that she was happy, he told her that he was going to go and finish what he was doing and as he was leaving she padded his ass. Rin giggled at her actions, she thought that it was funny that InuYasha got spanked!

Kikyou went and got Kagura while all this was taking place. When they got into Kagome's house they were laughing hysterically.

"Hey what is so funny guys?" Sango asked.

"Sango it was so funny, I was on my way over to Kagura's and by the time we left and were on our way here, there was a whirlwind heading to your house. We had heard what Shippo told Kouga and he immediately went straight to the house!" Kikyou said.

"And you could hear him saying "oh god I forgot" out of that whirlwind! It was classic!" Kagura said.

All of them were now laughing, Sango did not think that her statement would create that much of a reaction. She could just see him cleaning the whole house furiously so he would not get into trouble! Sango started to laugh harder and Rin thought that boys act weird!

Kagome went into her room after returning from her time and she handed each woman her bag of material that she was to make something with.

"Kagura, here are the colors of your family. I would like you to make your own kimono for the wedding in these colors with your insignia on the collar and the hem of the pants." Kagome said as she handed Kagura her bag of material.

"Kikyou, here is your bag of material. I would like for you to do the same thing as Kagura. All of our insignia's have to be in the same place on our kimono's to represent continuous love for family." Kagome said as she handed Kikyou her bag.

"I have mine that I have to do so Sango, this bag of material is for you to make your wedding night gown. I know that it probably will not last long, as mine did not but it is to be in Kouga's colors to show him that you are happy to be part of the wolf tribe." Kagome said with a little red in her cheeks.

"Rin, this is your bag. In here are ribbons and fake flowers for the outside of your basket. We are going to fill the basket with real flowers but I thought of the fake ones so you can use the basket for crayons or something as a keepsake. You will see that the ribbons are in Sesshomaru's colors for you since you are his pup." Kagome said as she handed Rin her large bag.

"Ok, now that we all have our own bags of materials let's get to work! We have 2 ½ weeks to get this bad boy going!" Kagome said with such enthusiasm.

She went to Sayla and Soria and showed them how to use the pedal sewing machine with some spare material. They both were very impressed with how it worked and how much easier it was than doing it by hand.

"Lady Kagome, is there any way that we could get some of these for the palace?" Sayla asked.

"I can see what I can do about that but for now we will work with this one. Sayla since you are doing very well with that, Soria I would like you to help me measure the ladies for their kimono's and cut it out in the material." Kagome said.

Soria took out her bag of materials that she brought with her and started to work on Kikyou first. After she cut out her things out of her material, Soria worked on Kagura, then Kagome and finally Sango. Kagome was amazed at how fast the feline demon worked. Kagome also went into her bedroom and came out with a shiny collar. She handed it to Sango.

"I know that Kiara is not feeling well lately because of her babies that are growing inside her but I know that she is going to give birth before the wedding. Here are 5 collars for the babies and one for her. Now her collar will expand with her when she is both in her normal and full demon form. I would like to see her in her full demon form holding both pups on her back as Rin threw flowers down the isle."

Sango looked at all the collars and just started crying. She couldn't help it; they just started to flow out of her eyes without warning.

"Kagome they are just beautiful! Thank you so much. All of this that you are doing is just way more than what you should do! I love you so much!" Sango said as she went over to Kagome and gave her a large hug. Tears just flowing down both women's cheeks as they embraced each other.

It was not until late in the evening after dinner when they stopped working on them. They were able to get Kagura's and Kikyou's finished in the first day! They were rather proud of themselves. Muso decided that they would hold some of the soldiers and so would Kouga. Sesshomaru still did not return that night and Sango was getting worried. Rin was getting anxious and she did not know what to do with the little girl. She put her to bed in Shippo's room with him to try to calm her and that worked for like half the night. She crept into Sango and Kouga's room later on cuddling up to Sango. Kouga thought that it was so cute when he felt her come into the bed with them.

The next morning Sango woke up and got dressed and headed out with Rin in her arms. Kouga was going to take Shippo to show him how to build things instead of sewing things with the ladies. Shippo said that he was bored yesterday and that he would like to start learning how to make himself stronger.

Sango arrived at Kagome's and the house was in hysterics when she walked in. Sango went over to where all the ruckus was in the gardens and there she saw Sesshomaru standing there. He went over to her quickly and took Rin from her.

"Sango, I have a surprise for you." Sesshomaru said smiling.

He took her arm and led her through the crowd. The crowd opened up for them and there sitting on the bench was Kanna and Kohaku! Sango rushed to him and hugged him.

"Kohaku! You are not a dream you are really here with me!" Sango said as tears started to form in her eyes.

He embraced her warmly. "Sango, I am here. I am sorry that I have been gone so long. I had to get over my pain and Kanna helped me tremendously. I should have sent word to you that I was alright."

Sango wept in his lap, she was so happy to have her brother there. He has grown taller and stronger since the last time that she saw him. His hair was longer too, pulled back into a ponytail now. She looked at Kanna and grasped her hand squeezing it slightly.

"Thank you Kanna for being there for him when I could not be." Sango said quietly.

All Kanna did was squeeze back. Kouga came out from behind Sesshomaru and went to Sango.

"Kouga, Kohaku is back! Sesshomaru found him for us!" Sango said with happiness in her voice.

"I know Sango, I heard him arrive this morning before you woke up. I thought that it would be a better surprise to present him here instead of our house. We updated him on what is going on with us and our upcoming wedding." Kouga said as he stroked his hand through her hair.

"Oh Kohaku, I am so happy that you are back. Will you honor our family and walk me down the aisle during our wedding and give me away in fathers place?"

"Of course Sango. I would be more than happy to do that for you and for father."

The rest of the day, nothing was done. There was a huge celebration that Kohaku and Kanna have returned. Sango learned that Kanna took Kohaku as her life mate and she did do the blood ceremony with him also. So, he is going to live with her for quite some time. Sango was so happy that Kohaku found someone that he could love and that she could love him in return. Sango insisted that they stay at her house, that she had room in there. She also insisted that they live in her home after she goes back to Kouga's castle in the North. They humbly accepted since they still did not have a real home of their yet. Kouga told her that they would make the necessary changes to the house that they wanted since they had the use of Sesshomaru's demons and Sesshomaru insisted that they be used for that.

Kagura was so happy that her little sister was going to live in the village with her and Miroku. Kanna and Kohaku were updated on what has been happening with each family at dinner in Sango's home. He was amazed that Sesshomaru was able to find him and Kanna. He thought that he hid themselves well from the rest of the world. He did not think that his own sister would forgive him for what he did. Kanna explained all of the things that they have been doing since they were released from Naraku. Sango listened heartedly as she spoke of all the hardships that they went through with demons, his heart ache and her learning how to express herself as a mirror demon.

Later that night after everyone was asleep Sango was sitting out in the garden alone looking at the moon and the stars. She was so happy that she was not tired yet. She noticed that Sesshomaru came out and walked to her.

"Sango, I hope that you are happy to have them back here with you."

"Sesshomaru you know that I am. I am very thankful for you to do this for me."

"Sango, you know that I love you and that I would do anything for you to keep you happy."

"I know Sesshomaru, but I would like for you to be able to move on and find someone that can give you the love that you need."

"Sango I had that with you. Now I am going to live my life with Rin and teach her what I know and you are going to train her as a demon slayer so she will be able to defend herself well. That is all that I need."

"Sesshomaru, you know that you need more than that. I know that there has to be someone out there that could love you. You have great passion inside of you that you need to give to someone who can return the feelings."

"Sango, I gave my love out once in my life, and you know that it was for you. I am happy that you were able to bring that out of me. I will think about finding another but for now, I need to focus on Rin."

Sango smiled and she got up and headed to the house. "Sesshomaru, all I wanted for you is to be happy. Please do not disappoint me on that."

She went inside and went to bed. She was a little disappointed that Rin was not in there waiting for her but she got in and cuddled next to Kouga. He stirred in his sleep and wrapped himself around her. She smiled and fell asleep. Sesshomaru stayed in the gardens for a while before going inside and sleeping.


	9. Things Are Coming Together Now

Well, I hope that you guys like this one! I am hoping to keep rolling them out regularly! Well with both stories anyways. Ha ha. This one chapter has a lot of information to read carefully so you don't forget! Well now for the reviews!

Chigirl:_ I have to agree with you that I do feel for Sesshomaru. He is one of my favorite characters but it has to be done._

SnowFox13:_ I did not think that this one since it is an odd pairing would create someone to cry! Wow!_

Sabryn:_ I am happy that you are enjoying this one. I know that many do not agree but, oh well to them!_

**I wanted to let you know that there are going to start having some explicit parts in this story. Please make sure that you are ok with sexuality before continuing this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

In the morning Sango and Rin prepared breakfast for everyone. Which was a lot of food, she had to make Kouga and one of the soldiers go out and get some more meat because she was running low. So, when they got back, Rin got first hand experience on skinning an animal and knowing what is good to eat and what was bad. Rin was learning a lot when she was there with Sango. Sango also took her out into the vegetable part of the garden to show her the different kinds of veggies that they all ate in the stir-fries and other meals. 

After they were done cleaning the house after breakfast, Rin and Sango and Kanna went over to Kagome's house. Kagome was all ready for Kanna when they walked through the door. Soria went right up to the little woman and measured her, and then Kagome showed her which material and what insignia was for their family. In 3 hours, Kanna was donning her new ceremonial kimono. Sango had asked her to be her personal assistant to all the girls for the wedding. It was a large task for the petite woman but she knew that she could handle it. Sango went up behind her while she was looking in the full-length mirror and smiled at her.

"Kanna you look beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, I think that my brother is going to be very proud to have you as his wife."

"Thank you Sango, I do hope that he likes it. I know that my insignia is slightly different than Kagura's but I have noticed that she sort of combined Miroku's colors into hers. I think that it is best that he chose her instead of you Sango. Because, I think that you are going to have a very fulfilling life with Kouga."

Sango gave Kanna a hug as they stood and watched each other in the mirror. "Thanks Kanna, I have the feeling that my life with Kouga certainly is not going to be boring!"

Both women started laughing and they decided that it was time to start preparing lunch for all the men and deliver it to the building site. After everything was done, Sango called over one of the soldiers to help her with the cart of food. He gladly helped but it was very apparent that he was hungry because Rin, who was on the cart, had to keep slapping his hand every time it tried to sneak food. Rin thought that it was a fun game, but you could clearly notice that the demon was getting upset. When they arrived, Kouga, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Muso and Kohaku came running to the food. Let's just say that in no time all the food was gone and everyone was sitting around the site in the shade enjoying the rest. InuYasha and Kagome were under a tree, she was sitting in between his legs as he fed her grapes, and she was throwing them up for him to catch in his mouth. Kohaku and Kanna were feeding each other with such care and precise actions under one of the awnings. Muso and Kikyou were on a log feeding each other and laughing when they would spill. Sesshomaru had Rin in his lap as she was sleeping after her meal. And then there was Sango and Kouga. They found a small clearing away from the group in the forest and they were eating their lunch. Kouga had his back against one of the trees and Sango was getting tired so she put her head in his lap and looked up at him. The sun was shining brightly overhead and the light was filtering through the trees. There were flowers by the base of the tree just behind Kouga and he picked one of them and stroked Sango's face with it. First on her nose so she can smell the sweet fragrance of the petals, then over her lips and down her chin onto her neck. She looked at him and just smiled.

"Kouga you are too sweet to me for doing all this for our wedding."

"Sango this is not half of what I really wanted to do for you. Did you know that Sesshomaru offered me land on the borders of ours so you are closer to Kagome?"

Sango got up and looked at him with surprise on her face. "Are you serious? He is just giving away his land to us? There has to be a catch."

"Well, there is. He said that he was willing to give it to us as an addition to mine as long as you trained Rin as a demon slayer and so he could make sure that she was safe. And that he would allow only the certain power level demons in for her training into the lands for her to kill as part of her tests."

"What do you think we should do Kouga? I mean that is very nice of him to offer it to us but you know how he feels about Rin and I. He is very protective of us and now he is going to be with you because you are going to be my mate."

Kouga put on his serious face and thought about it for a while. Sango laid her head back in his lap and he played with her hair while he thought about the pros and cons of Sesshomaru's actions.

"I think that I am going to have to talk to InuYasha about this. He knows his brother well and he knew how Sesshomaru was while you were in his care earlier. I know that you understand him more than I do but I think that we need his input on this. What are your feelings about this love?"

"I don't know. The offer is great and all. And you know that I would love to train Rin as a demon slayer but all of our pups are going to be trained as one. I know that he has a great battle ground for us to use for practice but I think that bringing her out into the forest with me alone is a better experience than letting certain demons into his lands to test her. I would rather camp out for a few days outside of our lands and if we come across one, then that would be her test to see if my training is sinking in. I do agree that we need InuYasha's input though. Find out what he has to say about it and then let me know and we will make a final decision later."

Kouga bent down and kissed her. "I love you Sango. I know that we will make the right decision on this."

Sango smiled and moved her body so she was off of his legs and she grabbed him and made him lie down with her on the forest floor. She kissed him with a little more passion this time and he responded immediately. He pulled away from her listening and sniffing the forest making sure that no one was around. He then smiled. "So no one is around to bother us?" Sango asked with some hint of teasing in her voice. "No, we are safe for now." Kouga said with a smirk on his face.

He then closed his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply, she finally allowed him into her mouth and he growled from the pleasure of being able to explore her taste. His tongue exploring softly around her mouth, on her teeth, her tongue and her lips. She moaned at the feelings that this was causing in her body. She grabbed him around his waist as he started to grind his hard manhood on her stomach. She so wanted him right now in the forest, even with everyone close by, she didn't care, she just wanted him right now and that was all that mattered. But, she did not want Shippo to see or for Rin to find out. But she would let this go on for a little more. She secretly could not wait until their wedding night when Kagome would take Shippo for the ceremonial week after the wedding. She was going to make sure that she took advantage of the privacy that she was going to have with her husband. She could hear him purring in her ear as he whispered to her, "Sango I want to mate with you so bad." His voice was thick with passion and lust. She arched her back so her breasts pressed hard against his bare chest.

He took off his armor since they came into the village and donned his kimonos while they have been here. It was a hot day out so he took off his shirt while they ate lunch. He could feel her nipples through the soft material that covered them. She took one of his hands as she closed her mouth over his and moved his hand to her breast, slowing showing him how she wanted to be touched. He growled louder as he was starting to lose control because now she was showing him what she wanted him to do to her body and he wanted to just take it for his own. She released his hand and moved her hand down into his pants, slowly moving them slightly down. After she exposed his hard and pulsating manhood, she grabbed it with her hand and started stroking it. He moved his hips with the motions of her hands. He started panting the harder that she stroked him. He then released his seed into her hand and then looked up at her. "Opps. Sorry." Sango started to laugh and wiped her hand off on one of the napkins that they had used for their lunch.

"Kouga, you have no reason to say Opps or sorry for this. I wanted to make sure that this time you had a release. I should not have teased you like that considering we have so much time till the wedding."

"You certainly are going to get it that week that we have alone together while Shippo is with InuYasha. I am going to make sure that you get paid back for every time that you have teased me like this woman!"

Sango looked at him, bringing her eyebrows together. "Woman! How dare you call me woman you dirty wolf!"

"Me? A dirty wolf? Who was the one who exposed who first?"

Sango's face got all red. "Um, I don't know? A forest sprite?"

Kouga started to laugh and soon Sango followed. Kouga fixed his pants and moved Sango onto his lap, putting her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat in her ear and she closed her eyes.

"Kouga, do you think that I am going to change much after the blood ceremony?"

"I don't know. Kagome only got the ears and the fiery temper from InuYasha. I don't know if anything else happens to her when she gets really pissed off."

"I have not seen her seriously pissed off yet, I have only seen her temper flare a little. I am just wondering."

Kouga stroked her hair off her face. "I am sure that you are going to stay as beautiful as you are right now. Hell, you are probably going to get even cuter!"

Sango chuckled at him. InuYasha came barreling through the forest and stopped when he found them.

"Are you far enough away from us? Come on Kouga, it is time to start working again."

Kouga got up and helped Sango gather the dishes. "Ok InuYasha, let's get back to work."

After giving Sango the dishes and his dirty shirts, he placed a small kiss on her cheek and turned to InuYasha. "I bet that I can get back to the site before you do you fucking mutt."

InuYasha smirked at him. "Keh, I liked to see you try."

And Sango was left back where she was standing in a whirlwind of dirt and dust from the two demons taking off racing to the site. After the dust settled she started making her way to Kagome's house. By the time that she reached the site she could hear those two yelling at who had won. She glanced over there and saw Sesshomaru grab the both of them by an ear and told them to shut up and get to work. Sango laughed as she saw this and waved a hand at them. Then she made her way to Kagome's house to finish her work on her nightgown.

Later that night she sat in the hot spring on the side of her house and relaxed. It had been a very busy day and it took some time after Shippo's bath to calm him and Rin down to go to bed. She was happy for the silence and to be able to relax. She heard a noise behind her and found that it was Kanna. Sango told her to come over and join her if she liked. Kanna undressed and got in, closing her eyes at the wonderful relaxing water.

"Kanna, something is bothering you and you are not telling us. What is going on?"

"Sango, I think that I am expecting Kohaku's child."

Sango stood up in the water to a straight sitting position, her eyes wide. "Are you sure? How long has it been since you last bled?"

"I think about 2 months now. I have not told him and I am surprised that he has not noticed either. No one has."

"I have."

The two girls turned around and Kouga was standing there. Sango splashed water at him and he laughed.

"I have not told Kohaku don't worry. But all of us have noticed the change in your scent Kanna. All of us are waiting for you to tell him. He does not understand the changes in scents very well, that is the reason for him not knowing." Kouga said.

"I was waiting to tell him after the wedding because I did not want to steal away the excitement." Kanna said as she looked down at the water.

"Kanna, I would be so happy if you told him tomorrow. You are not stealing any excitement away from us. Hell, I think that you should go inside and tell him now!" Sango said.

"Tell me what?" Kohaku asked as he took a bite of some bread that he was holding. He looked around and saw that his wife and his sister were naked in the hot spring and Kouga was sitting next to his sister. "Since when did bathing become a group thing?"

Sango looked at Kanna and she nodded.

"Kohaku, there is something that I have to tell you." Kanna said softly.

Kohaku went over to her and put his bread down as he set his feet in the water. "What is it honey?"

"Kohaku, I am expecting our first child."

Kohaku jumped in the water and embraced Kanna. "REALLY! OH MY GOD! HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU? IS THE WATER TOO HOT? SHOULD YOU REALLY BE IN HERE?"

Sango started to laugh and he looked at her. "Kohaku, she is fine. The water is good for the baby because it relieves the pressure in her back. She should be about 2 months along from what she can think. Now calm down and enjoy the moment."

Kohaku chuckled and nodded. He cuddled next to Kanna in the hot spring putting his hand on her tummy.

Sango looked at Kouga and he nodded, she got out and they went inside leaving them alone in the hot spring. Sango got into her nightgown and Kouga changed into his night pants and they got into bed and cuddled each other.

"Sango, I want us to starting having pups right away."

Sango just looked at him. "I was hoping to wait a little bit so we could have some fun mating for a while before adding children to our brood."

Kouga gave her his best pouting face and she laughed at him. "Kouga that is not always going to work. Besides, I have the feeling that I would like to explore and do some things before we have kids."

"Ok, how about waiting 6 months?"

"Kouga."

"Ok how about 8 months?"

"Kouga."

"Oh come on Sango! I would like to have a pup of my own to show off besides Shippo! I want Shippo to have either a brother or sister to dote on!"

"I will think about it Kouga. For now, I just want to enjoy your body for a while."

Kouga looked and her and growled. "I DID NOT MEAN RIGHT NOW KOUGA!"

"Fine, I can wait. But remember, so far you have teased me two times."

Sango rolled her eyes at him and rolled over in the bed. She moved back so her body was up against him, she purposely moved her hips a little against his mid section and he growled at her.

"NOW THAT IS THREE TIMES SANGO! YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO GET IT!"

Sango laughed and grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her. It was not long before she fell asleep. Kouga noticed when she was deep in her sleep and he took his hand that she wrapped around herself and started playing with her breasts.

She had neatly put it right in between both of them so he thought that he might as well have some fun. He started to play with her nipple and when it got erect, he started to roll it in between his fingers, lightly applying pressure. She moaned in her sleep and he smiled. He then moved his hand down her stomach and again, a moan was her response. He smiled and put his mouth on her neck giving her light kisses, this time she moved her hand and placed it on his head while she moved rubbed her butt against his groin. He moved his hand lower and moved one of her legs slightly and put his hand in between her legs. He applied light pressure to her little bud and she responded by moving her hips a little harder on his groin, he was getting hard again. He just wanted to tease her while she was sleeping and here he was teasing himself at the same time! He moved back a little so she was not touching him and he moved his hand a little more in her crotch but he had to stop.

"Kouga….. Oh Kouga………" Was all that came out of her mouth. He knew by her breathing that she was starting to wake up. So he moved his hand to where it was and he cuddled up behind her again. He was still hard but he could endure it, he suppressed the urge to just glide himself in her and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

The next morning Sango got up and made breakfast for everyone. There was going to be nothing done today because she wanted to throw a party for Kohaku and Kanna and their upcoming arrival. She made Kouga take 2 soldiers with him and get tons of food. She had Kagome make some light side dishes and Kikyou and Kagura made the desserts. She did not tell them the reason that they were doing this because this was a great surprise. She told Sesshomaru to take some of the soldiers and her brother and pretend that they were going to work today. She made Kanna take care of Rin and Shippo while she prepared the food for the day. She told her that it was a great help that they do this for the boys since they were ahead of schedule.

Later in the afternoon just around lunch time, Sango had everyone gather in the street where the food was displayed. Kouga stood next to Sango, Kanna, and Kohaku.

"Everyone, the reason why we are all here and haven't done shit today is because Kanna and Kohaku are expecting their first pup and we are here to celebrate!" Kouga said loudly.

Everyone cheered and screamed congratulations. Kanna went up to Sango later on after things died down a little, "Thank you for this Sango."

"Oh you just wait. I am going to spoil my nephew or niece! This is just the beginning Kanna!"

Kanna laughed, she felt good and things were working out great for her. She was just hoping in her mind that she would be able to survive labor. No one that she knows has gone through it. Sesshomaru stopped in front of her and she had to strain her neck up to see him so he knelt down to her.

"Kanna, Sayla is a great midwife. I suggest that you have her doctor you throughout your pregnancy and she can assist you when you are ready to give birth."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I will make sure that I see her when I am available. Thank you for offering her services to me." Kanna said as she bowed to him.

"Kanna, there is no need for that. We are allies now and I do not have the need for formalities in this time."

Kanna smiled and ran to Kohaku and told him what Sesshomaru said. Kohaku looked at Sesshomaru and nodded.

Sango had heard what Sesshomaru did for her brother and his wife and was grateful. Kouga had talked with InuYasha and he told him that there was no threat in what Sesshomaru offered him and that he should take it. So Kouga told Sango and they agreed to accept his offer.

They told him when they got back to the house later on that night. Sesshomaru was pleased that they were going to share some of his land with him and InuYasha. Sango had this odd feeling that Sesshomaru was not telling the whole truth on what the reason why he wanted family near him so much. Besides, her and Kouga were not really family they were just friends. Something was nagging her and she didn't know what it was but she was going to find out.


	10. Time Flies When Your Having Fun

Well, I hope that you guys like this one! Wow! Already another chapter out! What are you guys going to do? Ha ha. Well, I hope that you continue to love what I am writing! Well now for the reviews!

SnowFox13:_ I promise that I am not going to kill Sesshomaru off. Who ever did that in the other story that you read is evil. He is so cool that I could never do that. So you never have to worry about that in this one!_

Re:_ I am sure that this is not really your name but that is ok. I am glad that you are enjoying this though. Because there are going to be more twists than you can ever imagine!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Over the next few weeks Sango and Kouga rarely saw each other. With him trying to get things together with the buildings and her trying to get all the women together and the food prepared for the wedding, Sango was about to go nuts. She tried her hardest not to tease him but her dreams have been rather intense lately.

She has been waking up sweaty from her dreams and she didn't quite remember them very well. She knows that Kouga have been in them and that he was always with him in them. She can remember that his touch was so soft and sweet, that his lips were always on her lips, which they cuddled at every moment that they could. She always felt this warm feeling whenever he was near her even though he was right next to her in bed. On this morning however, she woke up and he was not there. She checked all through the house and she could not find him. She did not feel right and did not know why, so she had Kagome take the children while she went out to find him. She couldn't even find Sesshomaru anywhere either. She was getting worried because the two most important men in her life were missing to her.

She got dressed in her slayer uniform, grabbed her Hiraikotsu and went out looking for him. She thought to herself how she needed Kirara but she was still in the late stages of her pregnancy and did not want to upset her in the least. Yes, even the fire cat was enamoured with the wolf demon. But she did not care; she kept going any ways. She looked and looked and could not find either of them. Feeling so lost and defeated; Sango went to her old village in the mountains. She sat down in her father's old house. She thought about what she is going to do in the next week and she felt so alone. She couldn't even talk to her sister Kagome about this. When she woke up this morning, she felt so alone; she did not know what to do with herself. She knew that she loved Kouga with all her heart, but for some reason there was something that was holding her back. And she could not figure out what it was.

She walked outside the house and felt the breeze hit her; she closed her eyes as the wind played with her hair. She then realized what it was that she was missing in her life. It was that she missed being a demon slayer. She knew that was the only thing that was missing. She felt so alive when she killed that bear demon, she felt like all the worries for the wedding was lifted off her shoulders. She was relaxed and excited like she used to feel. Sango then decided that if she wants to be truly happy with Kouga, she is going to have to tell him that she wants to continue the one thing that was important to her. That she wanted to keep slaying demons and that if she is going to train Rin in the arts, that she is going to have to keep in shape and make a weapon for Rin. She has not figured out what kind of weapon yet because she has not seen Rin in her fighting form yet. She is going to have to train her how to use a sword first, and then she is going to have to make a decision on what she feels comfortable with.

Sango smiled to herself and decided that it was time to get back to the house or the others are going to get worried. She had just got out of the gates when she felt the most terrible feeling go down her spine. She hurried to the village as fast as she could. When she finally got there, everyone was on her front deck. They had a worried look on their faces, Kagome, Kikyou, Kagura, Miroku, InuYasha, Muso, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo. She walked up onto the deck, "Guys what is going on here?"

Kagome went over to Sango with tears in her eyes.

"Sango, I did the best that I could."

Sango's eyes got very large, her breathing sped up, and her pulse accelerated.

"Kagome, what do you mean?"

"Sango, please follow me."

Kagome brought her into the house; there was a trail of blood on the floor. Sango's body started to sway.

"Whose blood is this?"

"Please just come with me."

Kagome brought her arms around Sango to steady her. She looked at her with worry and Sango nodded her head to keep going. They followed the trail of blood to her bedchambers. Her eyes started to get larger. She looked at Kagome and back at the door.

She moved with such speed. "KOUGA!" Sango screamed as she opened the door.

There on her bed was Kouga covered in blood. It looked like he was sleeping. Sango ran to him. "Kouga are you ok?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Of course I am. Where in the hell have you been? I was starting to get worried."

"Kouga! Why are you covered in blood?"

Kouga laughed and pointed towards the closet. There was Kirara and her 4 kittens. Kirara was still cleaning them up. Sango laughed and went to her companion and hugged her.

"Oh Kirara! They are so cute! I am so sorry that I was not here for their birth!"

"Mew"

Picking up a kitten, "Oh they are so small! Look at how cute they are! Oh my gosh! Oh thank you honey for helping her out!"

"Well, she almost killed me in the process. I had no idea where you were and she wanted just you and I had no other choice. But we did fine. I think that she has finally learned to trust me." Kouga said smiling.

"Yes, I am sorry. I had to go and think for a little bit. When I woke up, you were gone and I went to the old slayer village. But I am thankful that she let you help her. That really means a lot to me."

Sango got up and kissed Kouga deeply. Both of them not noticing that everyone came in to see the kittens. Sesshomaru and Miroku walked away and went into the living room.

While everyone was cooing over the kittens in Sango's bedchambers, Sesshomaru and Miroku had a little talk in the living room.

Sesshomaru sat down on the silky red pillow; Miroku sat down on the silky blue one. They faced each other because Miroku knew that he was going to get a serious talk with Sesshomaru, he just did not think that it would take this long.

"Miroku, tell me something. Do you still have feelings for the taijya?"

"Sesshomaru, you know that I will always have feelings for Sango."

"Miroku, then tell me. Why did you accept Kouga's offering of helping out with the wedding and being the attendant?"

"Because this is the one thing that I can help Sango do."

"So, without reserve you are going to marry the two?"

"Yes. I can tell you that a long time ago before Kagura, that I would have many issues with her marrying the wolf demon. But now, I just want her to be happy and I know that Kouga can do that."

"Then tell me, why do you not have a pup yet?"

Miroku started to fidget and Sesshomaru could smell the fear come off the used to be monk, now hanyou.

"Miroku is it prudent for you to answer me. I am a Lord you know."

Miroku looked at the great Lord in the eyes, "Sesshomaru, I do love her. I have not had a pup because I have waited for Sango to be happy for us. I know that we parted ways in the worst way. I was wrong in my approach and my method. I know that now and wish that I could have done it differently. There was a long time after she marked me that I would not mark her back and do the blood exchange with her. It was because I felt so bad about how I parted ways with Sango. Kagura understood what I was going through and she accepted the way that I was feeling. As you can now see, I have marked her back because she helped me get past my feelings of guilt and worry. But yes, we have not had a pup yet. I feel that both of us were now waiting for the ok from Sango about our relationships and our worries. Both of us feel so much better since Sango came back with Kouga to announce their engagement and that they wanted us apart of their wedding. I know that Kagura has been speaking with Sango for some time now, and I am happy of that. I do not want our two families to grow apart but to grow closer together. Sango has taught me so much in my feelings and how to now show them and expand them to others that I am very grateful to her for that. As I know that you also have learned to expand your feelings outwardly towards Rin and the others. I know that she has taught you many things when it comes to your emotions Sesshomaru and for that again, I am grateful to her. I know that I overstepped my boundaries on that but really you have to admit, that her love for both of us, have helped us grow more as people, demons, companions alike. Sesshomaru I do not fear you anymore, since I heard that she helped you grow as a better person, I have found that you are a man of great compassion. I can see that she had to work hard for you to show your feelings but her love, her touch and her warmth helped both of us. Yes, I said both of us. But they were in different ways that she helped us. Kouga has learned to accept what we have both done with her. All the years of me being lecherous to her and with no true feelings behind it because I was enamoured with Kagura. You and your compassion on taking her in and healing her heart after what I had done to her in telling her my true feelings. Because of your healing of her heart, she was able to truly love Kouga for all that he really is. Not for what he could be or what she wanted him to be. But for him and him alone. And that I am sure that Kouga is truly grateful for, because I know how he felt after InuYasha took Kagome and made it official. I remember the look on his face during the wedding and after. I may have been a human at one time but now, I am not. I am able to smell his scents and understand what they really mean and when he is with her, he feels nothing but utter love. Untainted love that will last for their lifetime. That is what I truly hoped for her because that is what I have for Kagura. And now, I only hope that you are able to help yourself with what she did with you, for you to find a love that is all your own and to be able to grow with that love with that someone. I know that would make her happy, just to see you happy is her last wish."

Sesshomaru sat there with no emotion on his face the whole time that Miroku spoke but taking in every word.

"I know that is her last wish, she told me the other week how she would like to see me happy with another to share my bed. But, for now I will have to bide my time and wait until the time is right. I have other priorities that I must continue with and she understands the demands of my kingdom. And there is also the matter of Rin and Jaken. That was only one of the reasons why I wanted to talk to you away from the group. The other reason is because Kagome once told me of a Will that was from her time. She said that this Will is something to say who and what goes to what person. I would like for you to keep hold of my Will since you are part of our family now. I do not want you to tell anyone about this, especially Sango and Rin. I do not need to let them know what I am doing and why I am doing it. The less questions, the better. Please agree to this and for the discretion would be appreciated. Do I have your cooperation on this Miroku?"

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru with wonder. He was so amazed that Sesshomaru would entrust this with him and not someone of his palace that has more authority. He thought about it for a while and then finally answered Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru I will take the missive with your life information and what your wishes are when you are gone, but I do not understand the reasoning for not using someone of your staff that has more authority?"

"That is because there is no one at this time that I can fully trust with this information. There are going to be many arguments in regards to my wishes and that is the reason for not entrusting this information with them. Thank you very much for this. I will deliver the missive with the information at a later date. Now, let us go see those kittens. I am thinking of getting one for Rin. She takes to animals so well."

Miroku and Sesshomaru went back to the room where everyone was so happy and laughing at the kittens. Miroku looked at Sango hoping that she would be happy knowing that Sesshomaru is trusting him with such information that is so important to him and that might affect her life later on. Miroku knew that he was going to leave everything that he owned to Sango and Kouga. He had the feeling that Sesshomaru was not going to leave the palace to InuYasha and Kagome. That must be the reason for the arguments later that might arise.

Kagura came up to Miroku with a kitten in her hands. The little fire cat demon was sleeping cuddled up to her.

"Miroku can we have one? He is so cute that I would just love to have him. Please!"

Miroku smiled at her, "Yeah we can take one. But not until the time is right. He would still have to feed off of Kirara for a time yet until he was strong enough."

"Yay! I love you Miroku!"

"I love you too Kagura."

Sango saw this and finally made a decision. She got up and faced everyone.

"I would like to entrust a kitten to each family. I already have Kirara so I would like to let you have the same love for a fire cat demon as I do. Kagome and InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Rin, Kikyou and Muso, and Kagura and Miroku; I would like for each of you to take a kitten when the time was right when they are strong enough. I will train them until they are ready to leave Kirara. So, what you think?"

"Miroku said that we could already have ours!" Kagura said.

"I will certainly take one. I am sure that if Kirara can put up with a wolf, a dog should be no harder." Kagome said jokingly.

"Of course Sango, we would love to have a kitten. It would be our honor." Muso said.

"Sango, I would love to give one to Rin. It shall be her protector and her companion." Sesshomaru said.

Sango smiled. "Great! I am so glad because we are going to make the fire cat demon race flourish once again! Aren't we Kirara?"

"Mew."

Everyone laughed when Kirara answered her master. They knew that she meant yes because she has been so alone for so long. It was very hard to find another fire cat demon that did not want to kill her in the process of mating. But now that Kirara found a perfect mate with her, there are going to be lots of kittens to come.

Sango went into the kitchen and made Kirara a good and healthy dinner. Kagome, Kagura, and Kikyou proceeded to make dinner then for everyone else. Sesshomaru went and checked on the progress of the buildings for the wedding with Kouga. InuYasha and Muso stayed to play with the kittens some more. Sango walked into the room and smiled, she never would have thought that InuYasha would even play with cats but then she remembered Buyo. Kagome's cat in her time and that InuYasha would play with him when he would wait for Kagome to get ready to leave. She gave Kirara her dinner and then went back into the kitchen to finish her dinner that they were all preparing.

During desert, Kagome was telling everyone about the Greek gods that she learned about when she went to school and that everyone should name their cats after the Greek gods. They all agreed that they would so each one was unique.

Kagome and InuYasha were going to take one of the females and they were going to name her Aphrodite. Sesshomaru and Rin were going to take a male and name him Ares. Kikyou and Muso were going to take one of the females and name her Hera. And finally Miroku and Kagura were going to take the last male and they were going to name him Zeus. Kagome laughed when Miroku said Zeus and he looked at her with question on his face.

"Miroku, Zeus is the one god that ruled over all the others on Mount Olympus. He was married to Hera and they born a child named Hercules."

"Ah, Hercules. That sounds like a more proper name." Kagura said.

Miroku shook his head yes, "Yes, you are correct Kagura. Hercules does sound much better than Zeus does. I would hate to have the ruler of the Mount Olympus in our home."

Kagome just laughed. "Yes I do not blame you there."

They all finished their desert and started leaving for their own houses. Kagome stopped at the door and looked at Sango and Kouga.

"You guys get some rest now. We only have one week to go." Kagome said and then left.

They looked at each other and started to laugh. Sango went into the kitchen with a hand full of dishes and put them in the sink. Kouga was not far behind her with his hands full.

"Are those all of them dear?"

"Yes they are. Now that we are all alone, I need some Sango time." Kouga said as he put the dishes in the sink and grabbing Sango by the waist.

"Kouga, I need to get these washed before we go to bed."

"You can do that, I will just be behind you for now." He said as he pressed his body against her back.

Sango closed her eyes because she could feel his urgency of wanting her that was pressing against her butt. She started putting warm water that was on the stove into the sink to wash her dishes, mixing the water and the soap together. She proceeded to wash the dishes as Kouga manipulated her body with his hands and his mouth.

She looked behind her and he has a slight smile on his face.

"Please continue Sango my love, do not let me distract you from anything." Kouga said as he brought his hands on her shoulders, slowly rubbing them down her arms into the water.

He then brought his hands back up her arms slowly, letting the water run down them as he rubbed his hard manhood against her body. She moaned and dropped what dish she had in her hands and turned around kissing him passionately and deeply on the lips, wrapping her arms around his head while she did this. Then slowly bringing her arms down laying her hands on his butt giving him a slight squeeze. He growled as she did this and brought one hand to her breast massaging it gently. But just hard enough to let her know that his hand was there. She brought her mouth over to his ear and started to nibble on his ear, then moving her tongue down the side of his neck. She could feel his body shiver with delight as she did this.

He took her into his arms and laid her softly on the floor of the kitchen, kissing her fully on the lips as she was under him.

"Woman you are making this very hard on me to resist you."

"I did not start this my love, I think that if I remember correctly, you were the one who was behind me first."

Kouga smiled and he nodded. "Well if you weren't so damn sexy I would not be having such urges to touch you."

"Same here my love."

Sango went under his loincloth and started to stroke his manhood teasing him further. He growled when she did this and went for her neck. She moved her head to the side so he had full access. She was having such issues on resisting his touches and his wants. It was like she could read his mind on what he wanted to do with her. He saw this and started to kiss her neck slowly, rubbing his fang against her skin, she moaned with delight at his touch. He could feel himself wanting to turn to his demon side and he pushed himself off of her.

"We should stop before this gets out of hand."

"I do believe that you are out of my hand at this time." Sango said smiling.

Kouga looked down at her and smirked. "You truly are a vixen aren't you? Teasing me like you do just one week before our wedding. But I do not want to disgrace you with my actions. You are a queen and should be treated like one. I will not dishonor you this close to our wedding time. This is one thing that I would like to do properly and make you proud of me."

Sango pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked at him.

"I do not want to dishonor you and your tribe either by our wants and needs. We do need to do this properly. Why don't you go to bed and I will be there soon. I would like to finish the dishes quickly and then I will be in there."

Kouga nodded and gave her one last kiss before he left. She watched him leave for their bedchambers and then she got up and finished the dishes. By the time that she got back into the bedchambers to join him, she thought that he was asleep. She went to Kirara and petted her kittens and then gave her kiss goodnight. She undressed and put on her nightgown and got into bed. Cuddling up behind Kouga, pressing her body against him and rested her head near his. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. _One more week, I just have to wait one more week and then we can be together like we want to. But I better tell him soon that I want to continue to slay demons. I need to have him understand that I would like to continue to do that for the sake of her and of her training with Rin. In one week I am going to be his wife forever. I cannot wait until that day._ It was not long after that, that she fell asleep back to her strange dreams.

Kouga smiled when she got into bed behind him. He had to resist the urge to mount her at the moment that she touched him. He was very excited for the wedding and to make her his wife, his mate for life. _One more week and she is mine. I have the feeling though, that she wants to tell me something. I hope that she still wants and loves me enough to do this with me. I love her so much that I would not deny her a thing at this point because I know that I can keep her safe and treat her like she deserves._

Kouga closed his eyes and slept with the woman that he loved and cherished.


	11. Countdown To The Wedding

Well, this is sort of a short chapter. Things are starting to get busy and I needed some comic relief and teasing as well in this one! I hope you enjoy it! Well now for the review!

SnowFox13:_ Hey! Don't worry about it! I have no issues, I just hope that you like what is going on! I also hope that you had a good time!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Kouga woke up in the morning with a smile on his face; he looked over at his soon to be wife and nuzzled up to her face with his nose. She smiled and looked at him.

"Good morning love." Kouga said with such love in his voice.

"Good morning Kouga, how are you this morning?"

"You know how I am. I happy because you are still by my side."

Sango smiled. "I am always going to be here by your side."

Kouga smiled and gave Sango the sweetest kiss that she had ever got from him. She wrapped her arms around him, wrapped her leg around his accepting his kiss willingly.

He pulled back and looked at her with such love. She looked in his eyes and saw deep into his soul. She saw the love that he held for her and the true wolf that she was holding in her arms. She saw a strong man that loved her with all his heart and his soul. She saw a strong demon that wanted to claim her as his own, that was willing to move heaven and earth for her just to keep her happy.

"Kouga, I love you so much that it almost hurts to breathe." Sango said to him as he looked at her and smiled.

"Sango, I would do anything to keep you happy. I don't care what it would be, as long as you were happy that is all that matters right now. And just think, we have one more week to go and we can be together forever."

Sango closed her eyes and smiled as she saw her life that is going to be. She saw herself with Kouga in a meadow laughing and running around. And then she saw them in the same meadow sitting on a blanket with two little pups in their arms. Each one yelping for their love and their touch.

With her eyes still closed watching the scene in her head she said to him.

"Kouga, I can see that we are going to have a happy life. I can see us with 2 pups sitting in a meadow on a sunny day holding them and playing with them. I can see the happy look on your face as you hold your son in your arms. I can see me holding our daughter and laughing as she tries to eat more from me. You are so calm and happy with me that it makes me so happy. That is what I see right now."

"Sango, I did not know that you could tell the future."

"I do not know if this is actually going to partake for us, but I hope so. I really do. I would like to have us live our lives in peace and without war for the rest of our lives. That is my true wish. For our pups to live old and wonderful lives without the wars and fighting that we have lived through so far. I do not think that I could bear to see my children fighting for their lives against an evil enemy."

"Sango my love," he says as he takes her face into one hand, "Our children do not have to live the same lives as we have. They are not going to face the hardships and pain that we have experienced. I will not allow it while I live here with you. What we have gone through so far in life; is a lot more pain than I can even wish on my worst enemy. We are stronger because of what we have gone through, we are more experienced and have great character because of what we have gone through, and our love is stronger because of what we have gone through. I do admit that at one time, I thought that I loved Kagome with all my heart, but I was wrong in my assumptions. I only loved her because she could be beneficial to my pack and not to me. You are both for me. You are strong for the pack and you are strong for me. You care more for our pack and our cousins than anyone else that I could think of. It takes a real strong person to be able to do that without effort. You seem to have all the males of the pack after you! You are too kind to them and the females of the pack are just so envious of you because you have me. Many have tried to capture my love like Aiayme for instance. But could not succeed after I found my love for you to be real and amazingly strong. I am glad that she was able to move on with Ginta and they are both happy now, you are my one and only concern for all time. You make my life so exciting and full of love that even having little Shippo with us is no concern of mine. I almost feel that he is my own pup in a way. I have grown to love him and I cannot wait until he is our pup and not just yours. And I feel that with Sesshomaru's help on getting him strong with the combat and stealth training, he is going to be a very hard pup to control later in life. Those fox demons can be strong and cunning after some good training. But, I think that with our pups and with Shippo, we are going to be a pack to deal with. I am hoping that our packs is the strongest of our families and then just think Sango, us leading the most powerful and respected pack of the lands. Do you think that you can handle being a Queen of the Wolf Tribe?"

Sango thought about it and could remember all those times that Aiayme tried to win his heart while they were courting. She could remember having a small talk with the young girl and then talking with her grandfather into releasing Kouga of the engagement that was previously arranged. She remembered telling the elder that she was going to keep his pack safe, and all that are of his bloodline. That even though she slays demons, that she is going to make sure that no harm came to any of the packs that are around them. That no matter what they were going to thrive and be safe with their protection and their love. She remembered the look on his face as it relaxed from relief. She knew that he was worried that everyone was going to come after him after Naraku was destroyed but nothing has happened since that fateful time that she spent with the wolf elder. She remembered the day that she found out that he expired, and going to the ceremony of his death. Seeing Aiayme and Ginta together made her happy and then finding out that her grandfather was the one who joined the union before his death. Sango told Kouga that day that she would like to spend the rest of her life with him. That she did not want to be alone anymore and that she truly loved him even after all that she has gone through; she wanted to stay with him and make him happy. Kouga was so happy that day that he yelled from the Northern Mountains how much he loved her and how much she has made him happy. From that day until now, she has lived at his palace in the Northern Lands. She does travel from here and to the village to visit at least 4 times a month, sometimes more. She looked at Kouga and smiled at him. His blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight that came from the window, his face relaxed and content, and here you could not tell from looking at him that he was about 120 years old in demon years. With his face so young looking and such smooth tanned skin. Sango brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek with her finger and he closed his eyes.

"Sango." Was all that came out of his mouth because Sango gave him a soft and passionate kiss.

She pulled away and opened her eyes, "Kouga, while I live I will try to do the best that I can for our packs that are under our protection. I realize that I will not live as long as you but, while there is breathe still in me, I promise you this."

Kouga put his arms around her tighter. "Sango, you are not anywhere. You will always be here with me. After the blood exchange, you are going to be mine and mine only forever. I will never let anything happen to you. Sango once you exchange your blood and soul with me, you are going to live so much longer than a normal human. You are going to experience things that you could no even imagine. Your senses will be heightened, your feelings of touches will be more noticeable, your sight and hearing will be amplified, and your love will always grow."

Sango smiled at him as he said this. "Oh Kouga, I cannot wait until we are married. I so want to be in your life so much forever, that I do not want to think of the day when we part."

She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head into his bare chest. His embrace on her tightened as she said this to him. He did not want to think about it either because he could not bear to live any much longer without his mate beside him. He will have to wait and find out if there was another way of extending her life like his, making her into a full demon instead of just half. He would do anything just so he could have her for his whole lifespan. He would go and seek advice from Sesshomaru about this; he knew that he might know a way of doing this.

"Sango my love, there is still much do to before the wedding. Even though I would love to spend a day in bed with you, which we will do for the whole week that we are alone! But, I still have to finish the building on where we are going to eat. Sesshomaru and I are making sure that the buildings can be used as other things with little modifications after the wedding."

Sango sighs and agrees with him. She does not want to get out of his warm embrace but she knows that she still has to show Rin and Shippo what to do and she has to get Kiara back into shape before the wedding. She laughs when she notices that his embrace is still tightly around her.

"I see that you are unwilling to let me go Kouga." She says teasingly.

Kouga looks at her face as she smirks at him. "And I see that you are not moving away from me you little vixen."

She laughs at him as she starts moving her hands down his back. "I might have to tease you away from me Lord Kouga."

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Lord Kouga? Are you kidding me? With your teasing, you are only holding me here longer. You know how much I would just like to take you now instead of later."

Sango quickly moves her hands back up to his shoulders and he growls at this. She knows that he wants to have her completely but she wants to do this right. She also knows that every movement of her hands or legs gets him aroused. He starts to move his hips against her and she can feel that it was already too late. He was aroused and she could feel his aura start to get dark with pleasure and she smirks at him again.

"So, I see that it does not take much for you to get excited Kouga. Would you like me to do something else to tease you?"

Kouga growls at her as he moves away from her. He gets out of bed and turns to face her as she is still lying there, looking so inviting to him.

"Woman, when I do finally have you, you better watch out."

Sango laughs as she stretches out on the bed. Her thin nightgown revealing her hard nipples and he looks away and goes and gets dressed.

She chuckles to herself and gets out of bed and makes it up nicely again. She has plenty to do today so she better get going. She goes into Shippo's room and gets out his clothes. He is already awake and is rubbing his eyes.

"Shippo honey, are you going with Kouga again today?"

"Yes mommy. I think that I am growing stronger as the day moves on. Because boy, my arms hurt!"

Sango laughs as she takes him up in her arms and sits down on his bed.

"Shippo, I love you. I am so happy that Kagome let me take care of you. I really do not remember not having you." Sango said as she drew the kitsune closer to her.

"Sango I love you too. I am happy that I am going to have Kouga as my father. I know that both of my parents would be proud of me right now for having another family find me and raise me as a strong fox. I know that I will learn all the great things that a fox demon must know and some more besides that. But, I will be sad for that time that you are going to be gone from me after the wedding. We have not left each other for that long before."

"Shhh, Shippo. I know that you are going to have fun with InuYasha and Kagome while we are gone. And just think, the week will go by so quickly that it will be over before you know it!"

"Sango, are you and Kouga going to have more pups?"

"Yes we are. You know that we have to rebuild the pack and we have to help rebuild the others that are now living with us at the palace. We all have to combine and build a stronger family. Shippo your family now is more than just Kouga and me. We have all the other packs now to protect and to help get healthy and bigger. So, our contribution to the pack is to have pups. But you must always remember Shippo, you are our first pup and you always will be. Blood or not, you are mine now and forever. I love you Shippo and all the other pups that we are going to have."

Shippo hugged Sango tightly, happy that she said that he was their first pup. He was so hoping that they would never forget about him. He got dressed and went and brushed his teeth while Sango made his bed. Kouga was outside the door and heard everything that was said. He was so proud of her and what she said to keep the kit happy. Even though it was becoming true, he was starting to look upon the kit as his own. He opened the door slightly and looked in, seeing Sango look out the window. Her face was all relaxed, her arms crossed in front of her chest, slightly leaning her body weight on the windowsill that looked out towards the gardens. She looked beautiful as the sun hit her face; she closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that Kouga was at the door looking at her. It was like she was sensing his movements now that they are getting so much more closer, more linked within their souls. It was like she was already a demon and could smell his scent before he even arrived near her. She turned to face him and saw that it was Sesshomaru in the doorway and not Kouga. She could have sworn that Kouga was there, but here Sesshomaru is standing there with the door wide open. He was staring at her, no expression on his beautiful pale face.

She smiled at him, "Good morning Sesshomaru. How are you doing this morning?"

"Kouga told me to bring the kit to the building site. So, I am here to get him. I am doing well by the way; Rin is waiting for you in the kitchen. I have given her some fruit to eat for breakfast while she waited for you. How are you doing this morning? Are you starting to feel nervous on your upcoming nuptials?"

Sango looked down and smiled at herself. _I think that he is jealous. I think that he still loves me so much that he does not really like what is going on. I know that he will move on with another. I have to believe that he is not going to live the rest of his life alone._

"Sesshomaru, to tell you the truth, I am not nervous as of yet. I am sure that I will on that day I will be so nervous that it is going to kill me. How are things going down at the building site? Do you mind if I come with you to see the production?"

"Sango, you know that Kouga does not want you down there. He would like to make it a surprise for you. Just this one, for that day anyways. I am sure that he has more for you that is still yet to transpire but please, just honor his wish on this one." Sesshomaru said smiling.

Sango looks at Sesshomaru, "What are you guys planning? I do not know if I trust that look on your face?"

Sesshomaru chuckles. "It is nothing that I have done my love, it is what your upcoming husband is doing! Well, I am off."

Sesshomaru turns to Shippo, "Are you ready lad?"

Shippo nods his head, quickly runs to Sango and gives her a hug and then runs out the door after Sesshomaru. Sango laughs and goes into the next room for Rin. She stops at the door when she hears Rin crying. She walks in and looks at her and then takes her into her lap.

"Rin honey, what is wrong? Why are you crying? I thought that you were in the kitchen eating breakfast?"

Rin looks at her with large tears running down her cheek. "I was just thinking, that if you marry Kouga, you will not be with me anymore. I have always looked at you as a mother to me when you were living with us and now you are going to be far away in the north. I started to cry so I came into here."

Rin starts to cry harder and she grabs onto Sango's robe tighter. Sango hugs her tighter, trying to reassure the little girl that she has grown to love as her own.

"Rin, did no one tell you? Me, Kouga and Shippo are going to be living within the Western Lands on the northern side. I am going to be within reach of you my dear. I would never be able to just up and walk out on you, I think that I could not bear it!"

"You are going to be living in Sesshomaru-sama's land?"

"Yes, he offered Kouga and I a nice piece on the northern side, so we are near our own home lands and yours. He would like for you to be close while training with me."

Rin looked at her and smiled. Then hugged her so hard that it almost took her breath away. Sango smiled and looked down at her, smoothing out her hair.

"Oh Rin, you know that I love you like you were my own kit. Now, let us go to Kagura's so we are able to get the flower choices done for the wedding. We only have one week to go! Are you excited for it Rin?"

"Oh yes I am! I cannot wait to be in your wedding riding on Kirara. That is going to be so much fun!"

"Good I am glad. Now, let's get dressed and head down there!"

"OK!"

Sango then let go of Rin as she went to the closet and got her kimono out and started to get dressed. Sango let her know that she is going to go and get dressed herself. After getting dressed, she grabbed Rin and they started to Kagura's house. They first stopped at Kagome's to get her and the machine thingy, and then they stopped at Kikyou and got her and the floral materials, and finally arriving at Kagura's house. They all rapped on the door and Kagura opened the door. Her face was flush and she was slightly out of breath. Kagome, Sango and Kikyou looked at each other and then at Kagura.

"Are you ok Kagura?" They all asked together.

"Oh yeah sorry. I had to run from the backyard."

"Are you sure that we did not interrupt something?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagura laughed. "No! Now get in here, we have lots to do today. We only have a week left you know!"

The girls laughed and walked in. They started to work on which flowers that they were going to use in their bouquets and the aisle and on the tables for dinner. Rin already had her choice for the basket. She was going to use dove roses. A special white rose with red and dark green colors coming from the inside to the outside of the petals. Sango loved her choice because it showed off Kouga's colors and her favorite all in one. She knew that it took Rin a while to choose just the right one too. The girls almost worked right through lunchtime if it wasn't for Muso walking in wondering if he could grab the things for lunch. The women scurried around and gave him stuff, the poor guy had to make 4 trips to and from the house to get everything. With things so close to the wedding, he was the only one allowed in the house. After that was all done, they sat in the living room and just laughed.

"I cannot believe that we almost forgot about lunchtime!" Kanna said.

"I cannot believe that you did not remind us Kanna! The way that you have been eating we are going to have to let out your kimono!" Kagome said.

Kanna blushed a little, "I know. I have been eating so much! I now make trips during the night sometimes to snack!"

Sango laughed. "So that is where the leftovers have gone!"

"You are progressing well Lady Kanna. I do expect that we can see a little one soon in the next few months." Sayla told everyone then quickly getting back to her work.

"OH! I cannot wait! I am so happy and this is going to be so great! Another pup that I can spoil!" Sango said while she rubbed her hands together in front of her. Everyone laughed.

"So, Sango. How long are you going to make Kouga wait for pups? I have heard that he is really wanting some soon after the wedding." Kikyou said.

"I don't know. It really all depends on when I am going to start training with Rin."

"Are you serious? I would have thought that you would have jumped at the chance!" Kagome said sounding surprised.

"I know that he wants them soon after the wedding but, I would like to have the chance to train first."

"Sango, I would like to see a baby soon to play with." Rin said out of the blue.

Sango looked at her surprised. "Are you sure Rin? You know that I would not be able to train you for at least a year."

"Oh, that is fine. I am sure that Sesshomaru-sama is going to be all nervous anyways." Rin said.

"Well, I think that we are going to keep this little conversation to our selves for now." Kagura said chuckling a little. "What a good surprise that it might be later on for Kouga."

Kagome looked at Kagura, "I see that you still have a little evil in you Kagura! But, I do have to agree with you on this one. What a wonderful surprise for him!"

"And what of you Kagome? Why have you not had a pup with InuYasha?" Kikyou asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh! I have not told him that I stopped taking that pill this month. So, he might have a small surprise of his own soon too! And I would not talk Kikyou, it is not like you and Muso have made any announcements!"

"Well, that is because we really have not had much sex lately to be able to create a child yet. He is afraid that I am going to purify his soul again. I accidentally did that once!" Kikyou said blushing.

Kagome chuckled. "And you said that I needed training!"

As they all made fun of each other and their mating, Sango went to Sayla to see how her nightgown was turning out. She was just finishing up with the last of it and gave it to Sango to try it on. Sango came back in a few minutes and danced around the living room in it.

"So, what do you guys think?" Sango asked as she twirled around in it.

"Oh, that is well done. I see that you even took note just in case he gets out of control!" Kagome said.

"Oh now that is beautiful! I just have to have one like that!" Kikyou said amazed.

"Nice. I like the string! Good touch Sango!" Kagura said.

"That is very beautiful Sango, I think that he will like it." Rin exclaimed.

"Yay! I am so glad that all of you like it!" Sango said and then she dashed back into Kagura's bedchambers to change again.

Back at the building site, Sesshomaru had all his soldiers in a group as he was talking to them.

"Now, you guys are doing an excellent job here. I am very proud of you. So, when this is all done, and the changes are made to Sango's house, we will go home. But, when we get there, since most of you have large families that live out away from the palace, you are able to use some of the other men to upgrade your housing. And the ones that live on the palace grounds, you are allowed to do this also. After all is done, we will continue to work on the new training building and then after that is done, you can have a small holiday."

Everyone cheered and hooted for joy. Kouga looked at Sesshomaru, "That was very kind of you to do Sesshomaru. I know that you have been making them work hard on this for Sango and I. We really do appreciate all that you are doing for us and my pack."

"Kouga, you know that I would do anything for you guys. Your home is built already on the northern part of my lands. I do hope that you will like it when you get there after the wedding."

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru surprised. "It is already done! I did not know that it was even being built!"

"I had one of my soldiers go home and tell them to start working on it while we are here. It is a larger replica of your own palace in the Northern Lands."

"Sesshomaru, why are you doing all of this for us? Giving us land, a home that is larger than my own, and helping us with this? I mean I know that you still have feelings for Sango but isn't this a little much?"

"No. She knows that I would do anything for her and you. Our fathers were great friends years ago when they were both alive Kouga, and this is my way of repaying that friendship and making it last longer. I would like to see the great wolf tribe thrive like it did when our fathers were alive."

Kouga thought about it and then nodded in agreement. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I guess that I did not think of it that way. I really do appreciate all that you are doing for us in this. You are really being a gentleman and a true Lord about this whole thing considering that I am the one who is marrying your one true love. But with you being close to us, I feel that we are going to be just fine. With you, me and InuYasha protecting the Northern and Western and Southern Lands, we are going to make sure that peace is going to be forever."

"Yes, that is what I am hoping for Kouga."

"Good, now lets get that last building put together so the girls will be able to start decorating. I certainly hope that they don't think that we are going to do that!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. He did not think that he would have so much fun helping out the wolf but he was starting to feel very relaxed around the wolf and was getting used to his ways and words. He did not think that Kouga was all that smart and considerate of others when he first met him years ago but he was even proving him wrong. All that he hoped now was a beautiful day and that everything goes off without a hitch.


	12. 4 Days To Go

OK! Now please forgive me but this is a short chapter and there is another reason for it! I promise but you have to remember some of the important aspects of this chapter because in the next one, you are going to understand some of the reasoning. Now, on to the reviews!

SnowFox13:_ Ha ha! I thought that no one would notice that I sort of took him out of the chapter. I just had to and there is good reason, at least I think so! Ha ha! Are you getting excited?_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Sango woke up the next morning to a note and a rose on Kouga's pillow. Sango smiled and smelled the rose; it was one from her garden. The exact one that Rin picked out to throw down the aisle. She took the note and read it.

_Dear my sleeping angel,_

_I regretfully say that you have to stay at the house today. You are allowed to go to Kagome's but not Kikyou's or Kagura's for the rest of the week. So if you guys still have things to finish, please do them at Kagome's when she has time available. We only have 4 days to go and I do not want your curiosity to get the better of you. Thank Kami that Kirara is not allowed to fly just yet! Please my love; please let me surprise you with this. I know that you are going to love this. I will see you at lunch my angel of love._

_Love, _

Kouga 

Sango sat on the bed and pouted. She hated being told what to do but she knew that she loved surprises when it came from Kouga, so she decided that she would honor his request and stay away for a while. Rin came into her room slowly; Sango stayed quiet as she saw that Rin had a plate of cooked meat. She crept over to the kittens and to Kirara and placed the large plate of cooked meat in front of them. Sango muffled a chuckle as the cats ate their meal. Rin turned around and blushed as she noticed that she was caught giving them a treat. Sango then went into a large laugh and motioned for Rin to sit on the bed with her.

"I am sorry but I did not know that you were still in here I thought that maybe you were taking a bath." Rin finally said.

"It is ok. They deserve a little treat. Since they have been cooped up in this room for a while. I was thinking of letting them go out into the backyard. What you think Rin?"

Rin's face lit up. "Oh yes, can we let the kittens out too?"

"Sure, I would like to see if they are able to transform yet."

"Oh Yay! That sounds like so much fun! Can we go now?"

Sango looked over at Kirara and she mewed at Sango. Sango nodded her head and Kirara got up. All of them went out the door, and went outside into the backyard. The kittens were walking everywhere trying to familiarize themselves with all the new smells that were insulting their noses. One certain kitten started batting around one of the flowers in the garden, and Sango laughed because that one was Kagome and InuYasha's kitten. Sango shook her head because it just figured that the one that they pick out is just like InuYasha. Kirara transformed and she looked at her kittens. They all mewed and transformed for her. Rin got so excited that she screamed and jumped up and down. Sango was also very happy that they transformed without a hitch. They were so cute transformed. But she noticed that the one that Rin was going to get, one of the fangs did not transform with the rest of the body. She went over to that kitten and flicked her finger against the fang. It fell out. She then grabbed the kitten and looked in her mouth, she could not believe that the kitten's adult teeth were already coming in. She then checked the rest of the kittens and theirs were loose in their mouth but they still transformed. Kirara came over to the kitten and mewed. Sango thought that it was so cute. Just then Kirara jumped up in the air to show the kittens how to fly, they followed her exact movements and all 5 of them were in the air circling the house. Rin was jumping up and down and her kitten transformed at it fell to her, it landed on her shoulder and started kissing her face. Rin laughed because it tickled so much.

Sango looked at Kirara and told her that it was time and to deliver the other kittens to their owners. Kirara mewed and then they were off. Sango smiled as she looked at Rin and her kitten.

"So Rin, how do you like your new kitten? You know, we are going to have to have Kirara train him now since he is a little wild at heart."

Rin looked at Sango and hugged her kitten. "Sango, I just wish that both of us were full demon so we were able to be with them for the rest of our lives."

Sango looked around and then she went over to Rin. "Rin, I am going to do something that you are going to do with Ares. I have not done this with Kirara since the first time that I got her. But, we must strengthen our bond any ways."

Kirara looked at her and then came close to her. She transformed into her full demon form, Sango held out her hands, Kirara cut her arms, and she went and cut her paws and placed them over Sango's cuts. Their blood mingled together. Sango's cat ears appeared and a fire insignia appeared on her forehead; then everything disappeared and she returned to normal. Rin's eyes were large after seeing what Sango and Kirara did. She looked at Ares and he nodded. He transformed and did the same thing as his mother did to Sango. Rin did not flinch at all at what they were doing. Sango smiled when she saw Rin's cat ears and insignia. Ares mewed many times after it was all done and Rin laughed. She could hear actually words that the fire kitten was saying to her. She looked at Sango with some worry in her eyes.

"You are now a hanyou. Please do not tell anyone. Especially Sesshomaru, I do not think that he would approve of such a connection. Especially with your kitten, no one ever knew the connection that Kirara and me hold together. Now you know, and now you understand. His words are of love and caring for you. He will do anything that you wish and he can understand our words that you and I speak. With anyone else, he does not. The only reason he can understand me is because of Kirara's connection as his mother. I am going to have Miroku, Kikyou and Muso and Kagome do this as well. They will become full demons so they are able to live a full life with their mates and have the greatest protectors in the world."

Kirara moved towards Rin and put her paw on her shoulder, "Rin, you take care of him. He is the strongest of the bunch. I will help him train, but you have to train with him on knowing how to handle his movements and his capabilities. We are a strong race, but running thin, if we are to keep my family alive, then we must train and grow together."

Rin looked a Kirara and then at Ares. "Ares, are you up to the challenge that your mother has set forth for both of us? Because I know that I can, I just need you by my side."

Ares looked at her and nodded. He caressed his mother's legs and sat down on Rin's lap and started to purr. "Rin, you are my new mother, I will protect you with my life and the life of my ancestors. I accept any challenges that are given to us."

Rin smiled, Sango smiled and both mother and son smiled. Everyone was happy. Kagome came over with her kitten jumping for joy.

"Thank you Sango for dropping off Aphrodite! I just love her so much! She is so much like InuYasha though, very mischievous!"

Then Kagura, Kikyou and Muso came over with their kittens. Sango looked at them and then at Rin.

"Well, should we tell them our secret Rin?"

"Yes, I think that since everyone else is busy, let's go for it Sango!"

Sango nodded and then looked at everyone. "Guys, I have been hiding a secret from all of you. I know that all of you would not expect something like that from me, but Kirara and I have been hiding this since we were children. Well, kitten and kid actually. Sango focused and Rin focused hard. Their kitten ears and insignia's became apparent to everyone. Sango smiled after she transformed and Rin laughed. She was playing with her ears and then with Sango's.

"I am actually a hanyou. I have blood bonded with Kirara soon after I got her. I have let Rin do it with Ares and I wish that the rest of you to do the same. After you do this, you are going to become full demons except for Kikyou and Muso. They are going to be hanyou's."

"Sango, then that means that when you blood bond with Kouga, you are going to be a full demon then." Kagome said.

"Yes, I am. I am going to be half fire cat demon and then half wolf. Odd isn't it. I would not think that cats and dogs could get along but soon I will find out how I am going to turn out." Sango laughed.

She looked at Kirara and then nodded to her. She mewed and then her kittens mewed in return. They all transformed and went to their owners.

"Now, hold out both hands everyone. Kikyou, Muso only one hand each for you guys. But, still let Hera cut both arms because you are going to renew your blood bond at the same time." Sango said.

They all nodded and did as they were told. Kirara and Ares proceeded to tell the other kittens on what they were supposed to do. After all was said and done, Kagome's insignia was a Fire Sakura, Kikyou and Muso had their Fire Hearts, and Kagura had her Fire Wind.

"Kagura, when you get home, please repeat this procedure with Miroku and Hercules. He needs to bond with him also. I need the rest of you to do the same. Sesshomaru is the only one who is not going to be bonded with Ares. He is the one that does not need to know or understand the bond. Well, now that all of that is done, you are going to understand your kittens as real people. They will talk to you like real people but everyone who is not bonded with the Fire Cats will only hear them mew at you. I need to express to you all that this is to be kept secret because no one needs to understand your bonds. Or the secret of the Fire Cat demon race. You now have the most important protectors in your lives. Well, besides your mates, they are still important but your Fire Cat demon is going to be there no matter what for you. Please take care of them, Kirara and I still have a strong bond with all the kittens. We can feel their pains, their love and their happiness."

Everyone nodded and then they all laughed because they now could understand what they were saying.

"Sango, why did you not tell me about this earlier when we used to fight together?" Kagome asked.

"It is because this bond between Kirara and I is very strong. When she dies, apart of me is going to die with her. She is part of me and always will be. I will have a hole in my heart. As you know, she used to be Midoriko's companion when she was still a kitten. When Midoriko died, Kirara was left to my father and he gave her to me. When she needed that hole in her heart filled, she did this to me. She told me what had happened and I was happy that she bonded with me. I could not think of something more precious than to fill her heart with love and happiness again. When I grouped up with you later on, she was so happy to be able to fight for something that Midoriko fought against. The evil demons of the world and with you, Kagome to purify the jewel and kill Naraku. Well, that fulfilled Midoriko's dreams and hopes for this world. And Kirara was so grateful for what you did that she decided that she would give birth to a kitten for each of us that had helped her. She did not mate with another Fire Cat demon, for there are no males in their race. When they become of age, they will produce as many kittens as they wish and after a time, they will give birth to their young. That is another secret of the Fire Cat demons; they are self sufficient in that use. That is another reason to be very careful with them and give them tons of love and happiness. They will repay you so many times over. I know that Kirara has for me and I have for her. That is the reason for her producing so many kittens. She knows how much I cherish each of you in my own way and that is the reason for the perfect amount of kittens."

"Oh Sango, what a sweet story. I am sure that we all promise to give them the life that they deserve. I have the feeling that this is the next greatest gift that you have given us." Kagura said.

Everyone nodded and laughed as they all heard the kittens agree. Sango held out the collars that Kagome gave her earlier. She passed them out.

"Now each kitten has their own collar. As their owners, you are to place the collars on the kitten and say a prayer of love and protection for you and your kitten. That is your binding collar. If the kitten loses the collar, or if you perish, they will take the collar off and eat it. It will stay inside them forever until they finally find another owner if they want one. Now since, most of you have your husbands to still bond with the kitten, wait until after you are all bonded. Those collars are going to be the thing that is going to connect you. Now, enough of this, I was ordered to stay here or Kagome's only. We have the floral arrangements to get done…."

"Actually Sayla has already done them. All we have left is to decorate the buildings and we are going to be done tomorrow. But you are not allowed to go there and help us. All you can do is relax and be nervous like hell!" Kagome said smiling.

Sango looked down at her hands and then decided that she was going to have a talk with Kouga tonight then in bed about her going out and training and getting into shape before the wedding since she did not want to just sit there and do nothing. For the rest of the day all the women and Muso played with their kittens and Sango showed them some of the first steps on getting them more connected with them. Sango felt so happy to be able to train the babies and show their new owners some fun things that they can do. Kirara was sent to go and get the men so they were able to continue with the bonding. Kouga and Sesshomaru were instructed to go and get some food since they were going to have a banquet for all the soldiers and the families. Sango was happy when all the families were now bonded. She worked with the males on getting them used to the kitten's antics that they might try. Like flying out the windows and doors when ever possible. InuYasha claimed that him and Aphrodite were going to go and hunt any time that they were called upon by Kagome. She got mad and said that she is not going to go with him and hunt. That she was going to stay home and have fun with her whenever possible. Sango told them that Aphrodite could do either at any time. That with her hunting with InuYasha, that the hunt will not last long and InuYasha would not have to carry the kill home very often. But they are going to have to teach her that she cannot keep the kill for herself that she would have to share with them. Hercules was fighting with Ares and Kagome was laughing.

"You know, those two gods over there are going to hurt themselves. Because just to let you know that Ares is the god of war and Hercules is the hero of the people!"

Aphrodite then went over to them and started to pat both of their faces with her paw. She started to mew at them and everyone laughed.

"I think that you two can do this at a better time than this. You are supposed to be bonding with your owners!" Aphrodite told the boys.

"Oh shut up Aphrodite! We are going to be doing that later tonight." Ares said to her.

Hercules this whole time was laying down, waiting for Ares to drop his guard. Which he finally did and Hercules pounded on him, biting him on the ear. Ares yelped and turned around and they were at it again. Aphrodite turned around and left the battle scene between the two.

Hera ran over to her and Muso ended up picking up both kittens. He started to scratch them behind their ears and they started to purr. Kouga came home soon after that wondering why everyone was just sitting there. Sango got up when she saw him and gave him a kiss hello. All the women got up and went to the kitchen with the food that Kouga brought back. She came back out, "Kouga, where is Sesshomaru?"

"Oh! He was right behind me. But then again, he might still be getting more food. He knows more about how much his soldiers can eat than us."

Sango thought about it and shook her head. "I will be back. Where did you come from? What direction?"

Kouga pointed and she ran into her room and changed, grabbed her Hiraikotsu and then yelled for Kirara. Kirara transformed and Sango mounted and left. Kouga just stood and stared at her.


	13. Sesshomaru's Fight & Sango's Rescue

Now tell me the truth, could you live with someone for the rest of your life who is arrogant and yet loving to no end? Do you think that there might be a secret that one is hiding that is ever so perfect? Hmmm. That is a question that we will find out here. Can love over come a secret between two used to be rivals? Well now for the reviews!

SnowFox13:_ I don't know if I am a unique person but I do know that my imagination sometimes runs wild. As you will see as the chapters go on. And you know what, I don't mind you repeating yourself like that. It is actually a good reminder. ._

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Sango flew over to where Kouga told her where to go. She was looking everywhere for Sesshomaru, she finally spotted his poison whip; she had to move Kirara out of the way before she was hit. Sango could see 2 bear demons flanking Sesshomaru on all sides, and they were closing in on him. He must have caught her scent because he looked right at her as she threw her Hiraikotsu at 2 of the demons. She caught it and Kirara landed and went after one of the wounded demons. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu again at the other wounded demon, killing it as it sliced through the demon, cutting it in half.

"What are you doing here Sango?" Sesshomaru demanded as he whipped another demon with his poison whip.

"I am helping you! HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango said as she threw her weapon again around to see how many she could hit.

"I do not need your help Sango."

Sango looked at him and saw that he was wounded; there was blood on the front of his hiatori.

"Don't give me that Sesshomaru, you were hit and now you are bleeding." Sango said as she caught her weapon.

Sesshomaru got mad and took out the tokajin and in one slash of the mighty sword, the rest of the demons were gone. Kirara came back with her demon dead in her mouth.

He turned to look at her, "Sango, I needed some time to think and that was the reason for this. I had to let out some steam."

"Why Sesshomaru?"

"Because I still love you and hate it that you are marrying him and not me."

Sango looked at Kirara, "Tell everyone that we are fine. Take the bear back to the house for the banquet. We will be along soon ok?"

Kirara mewed and then left. Sango turned to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, I love you but not that way and you said that you understood. Did you lie to me?"

"Yes."

Sango went to a rock and sat down. She could not believe what she was hearing. Sesshomaru came and sat down next to her.

"Sango, I am sorry for lying but I only did it because I did not want this to happen between us. I have regretted every day that you are not with me. I tried to live on and find someone to take your place but I have not. I cannot get you out of my mind. I will not stop things taking place but it still hurts to see you with him in your bedchambers instead of my own, lying next to you, making you feel secure and loved."

Sango turned to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, why did you not tell me this that day I told you?"

"Because I knew in my heart that you wanted to move on without me. And I could never deny you anything that you wanted."

"Is that the reason why you offered Kouga and I land and a home on your lands? To make sure that he treats me good?"

"Yes that and to keep you close to me. I need to make sure that you are safe, my demon side still wants you for himself and suppressing him lately has been difficult. He claimed you way before I knew my feelings for you. That day that you stopped me from killing Kouga in my office, I realized that I loved you. That I wanted nothing but to have you and give you anything that you wanted because you already had my heart and love."

"Sesshomaru, will you be able to control yourself?"

"Yes, but one thing that makes me wonder a whole lot. Kouga asked me if I could help make you a full demon while we were hunting."

"What do you mean make me a full demon?"

"He wanted me to do a blood bond with you before you did with him. He told me that he would want you to live a full life like him because he could not bear to see you die later on before him. He told me that he loved you so much that he was willing to let me do this to you."

Sango sat there for a while taking in the shock of hearing him say that. She knew that he was not lying. She could smell the truth coming off of him.

"Did you answer him?"

"He told me that he knew that I would because it was for you."

"And when was this to take place?"

"Tomorrow night."

Sango started to get very mad, she was having such issues controlling herself at that time. She could feel herself losing control over her demon side. She transformed and then stormed off into the woods, she needed to hit something.

Sesshomaru just sat there and stared at her. She transformed into a Fire Cat demon right in front of him! She did not need him to become a full demon! She was already a hanyou! Sesshomaru got up and went after her, he finally caught up to her and he tried to grab her shoulder but she hit him with her weapon. He blocked the attack and she tried again, he could smell the tears starting to form in her beautiful brown eyes. He took her hands and pulled her to him, holding her tightly as she hit him. Her ears starting to twitch because she did not want him to do that to her and because she was so angry with Kouga.

"Sango I am sorry that he made those plans without talking to you. I see that you are a hanyou and do not need me. I wanted nothing but to do that for you but I knew that I would not be able to give you up after doing that to you. I was going to leave tonight before anything ever happened. I am sorry Sango."

Sango was not hitting him anymore; she just stood there in his arms. She could hear his heartbeat in her ear; she smelled the worry coming off of him. She moved and looked at him, "I am sorry Sesshomaru, and I guess that I should have told him that I was part Fire Cat demon. I just cannot believe that he would do this behind my back and so soon to the wedding!"

"I know, I told him that he should talk to you before doing anything about this but he said that it was a necessity. I did try to talk some reason into him but you know how arrogant he can be Sango."

"I know he is and once he gets something into his head it is very hard to get it out."

"Come Sango, I know that you are still angry so let's go kill some more. We could use the food for the wedding banquet anyways."

"Alright but first, let's look at your wound. I do not need you to hurt more than you need to."

"Sango you know that I am fully healed already" Sesshomaru said lying. He hoped that she did not notice that he was lying to her. He was hurt pretty bad by one of the demons earlier with large and deep gashes in his stomach.

"Sesshomaru, I know that you are full demon but still you must have gotten hit pretty bad with all that blood on your hiatori."

Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and smiled, "Sango if I thought that I was truly hurt, I would have let you take care of me, but I am fine. Now let's go and get a kill."

"Alright, I will feel better after kicking some ass."

Sesshomaru smiled and let Sango go out of his arms. They walked around some and it did not take long for a demon to find them. It was a snake demon and when they saw it coming towards them, Sesshomaru put out his hand and Sango smiled. She handed him her Hiraikotsu and she started walking to the demon. Still transformed, she extended her nails and cracked her knuckles.

The snake demon stopped and smiled, "I sssssee that I have found a tasssssty meal for my children."

Sango stopped and looked around; she could not see anymore around her. She sniffed the air and it was filled with snake scent. "I will not let you pass, you or your damn children you bitch!" Sango spat out.

Sango charged at her, slashing with her hands, letting her nails seep into the snake demons flesh; the blood spraying on her in a flood. The demon tried to move away but was unable to; Sango had her spine in her hands. They looked at each other and Sango smiled. "I told you that you were not going anywhere bitch!"

The demon had the look of horror on her face as Sango took her other hand and slashed her face, then pulling on the spine that was in her other hand. The demon's spine cracked and then shattered in Sango's hand. They fell down to the ground and Sango removed her hand from the wound. She moved to the demon's head and jumped up and stomped on the demons head, crushing the skull with no problems. She heard Sesshomaru scream in pain and she turned around to see him in the air, captured by 4 snake demons. Her weapon on the ground near his feet. She ran to him, grabbed her weapon and started slinging it around, slicing the demons into smaller pieces.

After they were all dead, she grabbed Sesshomaru and wrapped him around her back. She transformed into a Fire Cat demon more, her arms and legs remaining the same, but her body now more muscular and fast. A small tail coming out from the base of her spine, splitting in two. She started running as fast as she could, she knew that he was bitten many times in the body and needed to get him back to her house to nurse him back to health. By the time that she got back to the village, she transformed back and Kirara knew that she was near. Kirara came and grabbed Sesshomaru from her and brought both of them to her house. Sango was slumped over on her back with Sesshomaru's body over her legs.

Kagome came out of the house and saw the two on Kirara's back and shouted for help. Kouga came out and ran to her. InuYasha and Muso grabbed Sesshomaru and put him in the guest room on the bed, Kagome started working on him right away. Kikyou made Kouga put Sango in their bedchambers and then made him leave. He was worried because of all the blood that was on the two. He went to see how Sesshomaru was doing and he was getting delirious at this point. The poison running through mixing with his own in his veins. His body was burning hot as it was getting used to the snake venom and healing his own wounds at the same time. He turned his head and saw that Kagome was sitting next to him, wiping his brow; he then noticed that Kouga was there looking on. He could hear them talking but he did not know what they were saying; he looked back at Kagome, "Sango….is she alright?" Was all that his strength could let him say and then he passed out.

Kagome was wiping his forehead with a cool cloth when she noticed that he turned his head to look at her. "Sesshomaru are you feeling ok? Most of your wounds have healed but I could not get Myoga to dispel all of the venom. What happened?"

"Kagome, how is he doing? I have Kikyou looking Sango over right now." Kouga asked.

Kagome turned her head and looked at Kouga, "He is not responding well yet, but his wounds are better. I think that the venom is affecting his own poison and he is hallucinating."

"Sango…is she alright?"

Kagome turned her head and saw that was all that came out of his mouth and then he passed out. Her eyes getting large, she got up and ran out of the room, giving Kouga the wet cloth. She ran into Sango's room and went to the bedside and looked at Kikyou.

"Kikyou, was she bitten at all?"

"No thank god, but the blood had some of the venom in it and she is feverish right now. I do not know if she cut herself first and then killed the demon, but she is now experiencing a change in her because the venom is now running through her veins. Myoga said that he could not do a thing for her, he said that her demon blood should expel it."

"Does Kouga suspect anything at this point?"

"No."

"Good. Do not tell him yet. I think that this is something that she has to tell him herself."

There was a knock at the door and Kouga came in. "Sesshomaru is sitting up now. His fever is gone for the time being. He asked how Sango was, so I came to check on her."

"Tell him that she is weak but ok."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes Kouga, that is the truth."

Kikyou moved to the Kirara and they started talking a little, she told her that Sango was going to be ok and to not worry. Kirara moved over to Kouga, she transformed and cut his arm; she quickly cut her paw and placed it over his wound. He just stood there and watched what she was doing.

"NOOOOOO! Kirara stop!" Sango yelled.

Kouga and Kirara looked at her. She put down her paw and walked over to Sango and sat on the bed.

"I am sorry mother but I thought that he should know the truth." Kirara said sadly.

"What the fuck! Since when can Kirara talk like us?" Kouga asked.

Sango looked at her hands. "Kouga come here and sit on the bed with your daughter."

"My daughter?"

Kikyou and Kagome left the room and went to assist Sesshomaru. Kouga went and sat down on the bed, Kirara went and laid her head on his lap and rested her paw on Sango's lap; she started purring as Sango pet her softly.

"Kouga, the information that I am going to tell you is going to shock you like never before. This is going to be the first time that I tell you this. Please just sit there and listen until I am finished. When I was a little girl just starting my training, my father was looking at me. None of us demon slayers ever had a companion and we had this cute two-tailed cat that roamed the village and stayed in the cave just outside the village. Father called her to him and she sat on his lap, I thought that she always looked so sad when she sat there letting him pet her. He saw that with the weapon that I chose, that I might need a companion and he knew the two tailed cats history. He had me start to take care of her and after a while, we were inseparable. My father took me aside one evening after Kohaku was sleeping, I was on the porch petting Kirara."

Flashback 

"Sango, I would like for you to bond further with the two-tail." Father said.

"How would I do that father?"

Father looked at the two tails, "Have you accepted her as your new mother?"

The little two tails mewed at him. He nodded his head and turned back to his daughter.

"Sango hold out your hands and leave them there. Do not move while she is doing this, she would like to make the bond good and strong the first time."

Sango nodded at her father. She held out her hands and watched the two-tail lick her palms, transform into this large two-tailed cat. Sango's eyes got large but held firm on her position as the two-tail cut her palms with one of her large teeth. Then she noticed that the cat cut her own paws and then placed the bleeding paws over Sango's bleeding hands. Sango could feel her hands get warm, then her arms and the rest of her body. She looked at her father and he was smiling. After the two-tail removed her paws from her hands, Sango noticed that there was only a small scar on each hand.

"Father what is going on?" Sango asked.

"You have blood bonded with Kirara. Yes, her name is Kirara and now she is your daughter. You are to care for her like you have been but you are also to fight with her when she wants to assist you when slaying."

"Mother come with me, I have much to tell you about me now that you are able to understand me." Kirara said.

"How is it that I can understand you Kirara?"

"Because of the blood bond, you are able to understand my mews when I talk. Now come to your room so we are able to talk." Kirara got up and started walking into the house, she transformed back into her small form before reaching the door.

"Father should I trust this? She is a demon."

"Sango, you will understand after you speak with her."

Sango nodded and followed the two-tail to her bedchambers. Sango went to the bed and sat down net to the two-tail.

"I have much to tell you so please just listen. My old mother was Midoriko. Yes, the one that created the jewel of four souls. She found me and we fought together and we were so close to wining when she took the jewel out of her chest. She left me and told me that she was sorry but that she would always love me even though she was not going to live anymore. The cave that I have been staying in is where she is now. A living statue, I can still hear her thoughts sometimes and she felt that I should get close to your family because she found you to be the strongest slayer here. So, I got closer and closer to you and found that your fighting skills and the choice of your weapon proves Midoriko right. She told me about the blood bond that was between us and suggested that you and I do the same thing. She does not want to see either of us to get hurt, and she thought that if we bonded, that the chances are slim of us perishing. I know that this is odd but because of the blood bond between us, you are now half demon. When I transferred my blood into yours, I also transferred some of my soul into you. That is the reason why your father calls me your daughter. I will protect you with all I can in this world with my life and I do hope that you do the same for me."

Sango sat and listened to what her "daughter" told her and she smiled. She took the two-tailed cat into her arms and hugged her and cried.

"Kirara, you are the only thing besides my family that I will hold dear to my heart. We are now linked together so much that I do feel like your mother. I am so honored that Midoriko thought that I would be good enough for you because that shows me that she has great respect for what we do here. I will protect you with my life, as you will with me. I am also honored to be part demon with you."

"Sango, you bear the Fire Cat demon insignia on your forehead and you have my cat ears. Please remember that when you lose control of your feelings and emotions, you are going to transform that way. I do not know if you are going to bear the two-tails also, but I do know that when you do transform, you will keep most of your shape of your body but you will be more muscular and fast."

"Kirara, what is going to happen when one of us dies?"

"I will always be in your heart and your soul, as you will be in mine. If either of us perishes, we will either move on and choose another blood mate or stay by the grave waiting to die."

"Kirara, I never want you to die or for me to die. We are going to live forever and fight for what we feel is right. I do hope that you feel the same way."

"Sango, you are going to be the greatest mother that I have ever had, just like Midoriko was for me."

Sango smiled and set the cat down on her bed. She changed into her bedclothes and went to bed. Kirara slept draping her body over Sango's head like a hat.

Sango looked at Kouga and waited for his response to what she told him. Kirara was also waiting to see what he was going to do. Kouga looked at the cat and at his soon to be wife.

"So, this is our daughter? Because of the blood bond that you two did while you were a child?"

"Yes honey. I have had her since I was 6 years old. We bonded when I was 8."

"Then I happily accept Kirara as our first daughter then!"

Sango smiled at what he said and she jumped into his lap, falling to the floor. They were laughing when Kagome came in.

"Sango. Sesshomaru is asking for you."

"Ok. I will be right there."

"Sango, are you ever going to tell me what happened out there?"

"I will at dinner. For now, I want to make sure that Sesshomaru is ok."

"Alright, I will make sure that Kikyou, Rin, Kagura and Kagome help me in the kitchen."

Sango smiled and said thanks. She got up with him and he hugged her and gave her a kiss. She stopped at the door again and smiled at him. Sango went into the guest room and saw that he was resting against the headboard. He opened his eyes when she came in.

"Sango, I want to thank you for saving me."

"Sesshomaru why did you not tell me that you were so hurt?" Sango asked as she made her way to the chair by the bed. She sat down and waited for his answer.

He looked down at his hands and then at her, he moved one hand to her cheek and smiled. "Sango you know that I heal quicker than you. I was fine until they bit me. I was then rendered useless to you."

"Sesshomaru, you are never useless to me. You have done so much for me and you continue to. I have told Kouga the whole truth and he accepted what I am and now sees that you do not have to bond to me."

Sesshomaru looked down feeling sad, "I know that you do not want me to Sango but your life with him will be very good. I felt then as I do now Sango, I would have never done what he wanted me to do. Because I know that is something that you would not want me to do. I could not bear to deceive you that way."

"Sesshomaru you truly are an honorable man."

"Thank you Sango, I do hope that you will still live on my lands with Kouga and share your family with me until I am able to get on with mine."

"Yes Sesshomaru, I gave my word and will continue to do so. Now, are you up to having some dinner? From the smell of it, they made a great feast."

"Yes Sango I am actually rather hungry. I have not fought like that in a long time."

Sango smiled and helped him up, his strength will return after he gets some food into his stomach. Sango knew that for sure. They went and ate dinner and they told their story of how they came home bloody and delirious. Kouga was very upset that Sesshomaru told her but understood because of their bond together. He somewhat knew that after he came back and Sango left to find Sesshomaru, that he was going to tell her what Kouga requested him to do and was somewhat prepared for the fight afterwards. But when they came back all bloody from a fight with some demons, he was more worried about their lives than anything else. Sango later that night did not mention anything more about her being a hanyou because she knew that Kouga did not want to discuss it. She knew that he was already happy as a clam that he did not need Sesshomaru's assistance in that anymore. She thought that it was funny on how he wanted to see her demon form. When she transformed later in bed for him, he played with her two tails that stuck out from behind her. All she could do was laugh her head off because he knew how to tickle the fur just right.

"Sango my sweet, doesn't it hurt when your tail goes back inside you when you are not transformed?"

"No. It actually is just huge warmth on my butt and then it is gone. The only thing that is painful is when my ears go back. They itch like mad for like a whole day afterwards!"

"Kouga you do realize that after the blood bond that we are going to do at the wedding that you are going to be a Fire Wolf after that right?"

"Yeah and we are going to be stronger than ever. With the powers that you have inside you and the powers that are within me, we are going to be a pack that no one can destroy. And damn you are going to be even more gorgeous!"

Sango laughed at him and transformed back. He pouted when she did this because he thought she looked so cute the way that she was. She laughed some more and cuddled up to him and told him that it was time that they get some rest. He agreed and started to stroke her back with his hands. She looked at him and smiled as she moved her hand down his hip and around his butt. She grabbed him and pulled him closer to her. He growled at her, she looked at him and saw the lust strong behind his eyes.

"I think that we should mate Kouga. I want you now and badly." Sango said, her voice thick with lust.

"Sango, I think that you should let go of me and we should get some rest."

"Kouga, now!"

"Sango, we have many guests in our home and I think that it would not be wise."

"I don't care Kouga, I want to mate!"

"Sango you know that we shouldn't."

Sango looked at him, she could smell the resistance coming off of him like thick cologne. She pouted, let go of him and moved way to the other side of the bed. Kouga tried to spoon up next to her and she slapped him and told him to go away. Heartbroken, he moved away from her and went to the other side of the bed.

_How in the hell am I going to control these urges now that he knows that I am a hanyou? I really hate acting like this but I really want to feel his hands all over me. To feel him in me and around me, I hate having to wait for him! I really just want to take him now and be done with it so we can each and every night afterwards! No! I have to control myself. He totally denied me just now. I mean I don't have that many days left to wait now. I am sure that I can keep my mind and my hands busy so they are not tempted to touch and grope his body. OOOO! I so want to right now!_

Sango turned over and looked at Kouga's back. She knew that he was sleeping by the way that his breathing slowed down. She moved closer to him, wrapping an arm over his, a leg curled around one of his, pressing her body onto his. She felt him tense up and then relax when his hand found hers, wrapping it around his.

_Oh, god he is so warm! I love the way that his back is so curvaceous and what a tight butt! I just love how he wrapped his tail around his waist so he does not injure it when we are laying here like this. And his legs are so strong from all the running that he has done in his lifetime._

Sango started stroking his leg up and down with her foot, feeling the muscles move with her actions, feeling his hair on his leg, it was so soft under her foot. She heard him moan and she stopped, only resting her leg slightly over his near his thigh.

_God he is just such a masterpiece. I wonder if he is going to be gentle when he wraps his body over mine to mate? I wonder if he is going to be more than I can handle? OOOOO, how I want to find out right now! I mean he seemed so large when it was in my hand the other week. I wonder if it is going to hurt me or if I am going to feel nothing at all? I suppose that I should get some rest, he is right and I am happy that he resisted me tonight even though I could see it in his eyes, that it was very hard for him. Just a few more days and then he is mine for the taking._

Sango smiled as she closed her eyes. She kissed his shoulder and went to sleep. He waited for a few more minutes before turning around and putting his arm under her head drawing her nearer to him. He smiled and was thankful that he held her off. Even though as he lay there at this moment, he is very aroused and is unable to sleep. He felt her moving her foot lightly on his leg and he was going to turn over then but didn't. He did not want her to move away from him again. But he was very surprised that she was starting to lose her composure with him when they were alone. He kind of liked it and secretly hoped that it was not going to change after they mate. He kissed her forehead and went to sleep, dreaming of a time that might be in their future but not knowing for sure.


	14. The Night Before The Wedding

This chapter is full of information that you might want to remember. I have incorporated some interesting factors in here that I think that you might like. This is a strange story considering how it is being put out before me. I know that the love parts are really starting to get interesting also. Please, continue reading and loving what I am doing here. I know that I have! Hmmm. I wonder how I can get more people to read this?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Over the next few days, there was such pandemonium because everyone was so excited for the new couples marriage that was coming up in 2 days! Well only one if you did not count the day that they were getting married. Sango did not see Kouga very much over those two days that flew by. She spent most of her days gossiping about the other weddings that took place before hers and the things that she is supposed to expect on their wedding night. Kagome, Kikyou and Kagura each told about their times that they had with their husbands on that fateful night. Sango was getting worried since she had not seen Aiayme in some time and was expecting her any time now but still no word on her as of yet. She was hoping that she would represent the other side of the wolf tribe but still nothing. Sango still made her kimono just in case she did show up at the last minute. She knew that Sayla or Solarhi could make the changes that would be needed on it if there were any. Aiayme was around the same size as Sango just not so busty.

Hera, Aphrodite, Hercules and Ares were always playing in the same room as their masters were in. Kirara made sure that they were kept well every time that they came over to visit their mother. She was such a proud mother to have such strong and independent kittens.

"So tell me Sango, how many times since the announcement of your engagement that you and Kouga have teased each other?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! I have not once teased Kouga since the announcement." Sango said while crossing her hands over her chest.

"Yeah right! I know that you want to mark him for your own!" Kikyou teased.

"Yeah and I am sure that with both of you staying in the same bedchambers every night, that there is no heavy petting right?" Kagura teased some more.

Sango just sat there, "I am sure that all of you were teasing and Kagome was the only one to mate before her wedding but, I assure you that there was not that much teasing going on!"

"Ah ha! So you have teased him! Just a second ago you said that there was none at all!" Kikyou spat out while pointing to Sango.

Sango uncrossed her arms and looked down in defeat. "Ok, there has been a lot of teasing going on. But come on guys, you cannot say that just looking at him that he is not gorgeous that you would not tease him at least a little!"

The other girls laughed and nodded their heads in agreement!

"I do have to say Sango, that you have chosen yet another good looking man to be with!" Kagome said.

Kagura agreed, "Yes, I thought that you had Miroku by the balls when I first met you while we were fighting but I guess that I was wrong! I would have to say that Kouga is another good choice also Sango."

Sango laughed, "Tell me Kikyou, do you not think that Muso is going to go back to being the way that he was while he was in Naraku?"

"Nah, he has his bad moments like all of us where I once thought that he might still harbor some of that still in him but then he would be just fine."

"Hey Kagura, how is Kanna feeling? I have not seen her lately and I haven't talked to Sayla lately to find out how she is fairing." Kagome asked.

"She is doing well but the pup is going fast, so right now she was told that she must save up her energy and not do anything much before the wedding. It is rather funny, she sits at home and does nothing but eat! I cannot believe how much that little body eats at one time! She can even out eat the soldiers that are staying at our house! Kohaku is so nervous every time that she might have to go to the bathroom, or when she might want to have a bath. I really think that keeping him busy at the building site has helped keep some of the nervousness off his mind." Kagura said.

"I am so happy that they are expecting. It really got Kouga thinking of having pups very soon after the wedding!" Sango explained.

"I think that since the announcement and the party that you threw for them Sango, that it got all of our husbands thinking the same thing!" Kagome said. "Because InuYasha has been going nuts on wanting to mate and have a pup now. But shhh! I haven't told him that I got off the pills that I was taking this month, so hopefully now I think that he can be surprised!"

"Well, with InuYasha, you know that she is having a lot of sex over at her house! Regardless of wanting pups or not!" Sango said as she started laughing.

Kagome gave her adopted sister a push on the shoulder as she blushed. "So, I cannot help it that he likes to mate a lot! I am sure that it is like that at all the houses! Because we are such beautiful women, how can our males deny our bodies!"

"Kagome tell me, are you going to get your mother and Sota tonight or in the morning for the wedding?" Sango asked.

"OH SHIT!" Kagome screamed as she got up and left.

Everyone could hear her yelling for InuYasha and for Sesshomaru. Sango laughed when she heard that, "I guess that she forgot that they are my family now and should be here!"

Outside, Kagome went to InuYasha and reminded her that they have to go and get mother and Sota. "OH SHIT!" Was all that came out of his mouth. They raced to the well real quick and jumped in. It was not 2 hours later that they had returned with mother and Sota. Kagome had InuYasha and Sota bring their luggage to their house while she brought mother to Sango's house. She thought that Sango would be happy to see her adopted mother after so long. Sango hugged her so tightly that she thought that she would kill her!

"Oh mother, it has been so long! You really should visit much more often than you have been!" Sango said.

"I know. How are things going on with the wedding plans my daughter Sango? And have you been a good girl and not teasing?"

Kagome laughed so hard that she fell off her pillow that she was sitting on. "Mother, you really think that Sango would be a good girl!"

"Well, we all know that you and InuYasha definitely were not!" Mother spat out.

Kagome shut her mouth and everyone else started laughing.

"I have not been a good girl mother, he is so damn hot that I am having issues controlling my demon side."

"That is ok Sango. Hey, where did all these kittens come from? They look just like Kirara."

"She had babies about a week ago." Kikyou said.

"There are 2 males and 2 females out of the bunch. Each of us has one for each family. I have Aphrodite, Kagura has Hercules, Rin has Ares and Kikyou has Hera." Kagome said.

At the mention of each of their names they presented themselves to the new female of the house. Kirara came up to mother and said her own hello by jumping on her in her full demon form, which made mother fall over. That was when all the kittens started licking her face and tickling her with their tails. Mother was laughing so hard when they did this. After a while they calmed down and resumed fighting with each other in another part of the room. Kirara stayed on mother's lap though while she was getting petted.

"So all of these were born just a week ago! Wow! They are so big and away from their mother already! That is amazing. Now one question, have you all bonded with your kittens yet?" Mother asked.

"Yes, they did a few days ago mother. I made sure that they all did it in front of me so it was done correctly." Sango explained.

"That is good. I am glad that it was done. Now what is left that has to be done for this grand wedding?" Mother asked.

Everyone looked at each other and then back at mother. "Nothing." They said in unison.

"Ah but there is one more thing that has to be done ladies. Sango has to have her party and Kouga does also! And you both understand that you cannot stay together in the same house tonight right?" Kagome said.

"Oh, he is not allowed back into the house tonight? Well, that is a bummer. Where is he going then?" Sango asked.

"I am not going to tell you because you might sneak over there. Now as for the party, yours Sango is going to be here in your own home tonight. I have the soldiers posting all around the house, so Kouga does not come here." Kagome said.

Sango looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "What kind of party are you thinking of Lady Kagome?"

"Ha ha. Just a small get together like this one after dinner to talk and to discuss many things. Then we are going to sleep over in your house so we can get ready right away in the morning." Kagome said.

"Actually Kagome, that sounds like a very good idea! Since we have all of our clothes here except for Sango of course. But I am sure that you will deliver hers in the morning." Kikyou said.

"Yeah, I will make sure that I do that before we make breakfast for everyone!" Kagome said.

Just then Rin came out of her room crying. She went directly to Sango and hugged her tightly.

"MOMMY! Something is wrong with me! I am bleeding all over the place! I think that I am dying!"

Kagome and all the other women in the room looked at Sango. "You did not tell her did you Sango?" Kikyou asked.

"No, I forgot to tell her that it was coming soon. Kagome could you go and get your supplies from your house for me please?"

"Yeah no problem Sango. I will be back soon."

Kagome left for her house ad Sango just held Rin. "Rin you are not bleeding to death. You are becoming a woman. This is a natural process in life that you are going to need to et used to."

Kagome came back with a package of pads for the girl. "I could not find the tampons but I have the feeling that we better start her on the pads first since this is her first time."

"Thank you Kagome." Sango said as she took the package from her.

Sango took Rin's hand and they went into her bathroom and showed her what was going on and how to use the pads and tried to explain the best way possible on what is going on with her. She then went to Rin's room and got her a new kimono to wear and changed the sheets on her bed. They both came back out into the living room, Rin's face was blushed slightly as she sat down and played with Ares.

"I am ok boy, I just found out that I am growing up faster than I really want to, that's all." Rin said to Ares.

"I am sorry that you have to go through that mother. I am just happy that the bleeding that I am smelling is not going to last forever." Ares responded to her.

She shook her head no, "Sango says that it is only going to last for a few days."

Ares went up to her and kissed her nose. She laughed and Sango came over to make sure that Ares understood what was going on. She said that he did and that everything was ok. Sango smiled and then looked at the others, "I think that someone better let Sesshomaru know that Rin is becoming a woman and that he might need some of Kagome's supplies on hand."

Kagome laughed, "OH YEAH! The great Lord of the Western Lands running around with menstrual pads and tampons in his hiatori! What a classic thing to see!"

Sango laughed, "I guess that you are right but we should still tell him unless he can already sense the smell of blood coming from here."

And with that said, Sesshomaru arrived at the house.

"Who is bleeding?"

Everyone pointed at Rin, she looked at Sesshomaru, "I am becoming a woman Sesshomaru-sama. Good thing that Sango was here to help me."

"Very well, as long as you are ok Rin. Are you experiencing some discomfort?"

"My back hurts a little but that is it for now according to Sango."

"I know that Sango used to get bad back aches, would you like for me to rub your back while you visit with the women?"

"Oh no! That is not necessary Sesshomaru, I am sure that one of us can take care of her needs." Kikyou commented quickly.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango and she nodded her head at him. He bowed and left the house. Sango smiled after he left, "Whew! I am glad that went good! I thought that he was going to insist on staying here even after what Kikyou said!"

Kikyou laughed, "Yeah I really thought that he was going to make a scene!"

"Hey it is bad enough that he told all of you what happens for me!" Sango said.

Kagome went over to Rin, "Rin, would you like to take a bath?"

"Yeah but I do not want to bleed all over the hot spring in the back."

"You will not, your blood stops when you hit the water. I am sure that things will be fine. Now come, I will help you while the rest of the girls get things ready for dinner." Kagome smiled.

"Actually, I was wondering if Sango would like to join me. Considering that this is her last night as a free woman, I would like to spend some time with her before she leaves me forever." Rin said with her head down.

Sango went up to her and hugged her, "Rin, I am not going anywhere. I told you that we are going to be living on the northern side of the lands near the palace. So, I am always going to be there for you; no matter what you might need. But you know what, a bath sounds great right now!"

Sango grabbed Rin's hand and they went and got their robes. _I am glad that InuYasha made the soldiers make a wall around the hot spring like at Sesshomaru's. Now Rin does not have to be embarrassed._ They went out to the hot spring building and underdressed and got in. Rin sat down and sighed. Sango looked at her with worry, "Rin honey, what is wrong?"

Rin looked up at Sango, "I have been thinking some. There are things that are coming across my mind lately and I wanted this opportunity to ask you about them."

"Alright."

"I know that you are always going to be near me, but for some reason I still feel so alone."

"Rin you also have Sesshomaru with you at all times."

"He is not always there; I can be next to him talking during dinner and he would be in another place without me. Thinking of you and the times of when we all were together. I think that is the reason why I feel so alone. I have been thinking lately that I should start looking for a husband. I know that there are some suitors that would be interested in me but have not come around because of Sesshomaru-sama." Rin looked down at the water. "So, I have been actually out looking for myself. I know that this might seem silly and all, but I have been looking towards someone that is not of our world."

Sango looked at Rin rather seriously, and then she smiled at the girl who was now a woman. "You have been thinking of Sota haven't you?"

"Yes, the last time that we were together was just a few weeks ago. Kagome has kept this secret because she knows what I am going through on this. She has been bringing him over to see me. I wanted to tell you about this but Kagome and I thought that you might tell Sesshomaru-sama on me."

"Rin, this is something that is very serious. Someone is courting you behind your guardians back. But you know what, I would not have told him unless you wanted me to. I hold you like my own daughter and wish that you would think of me as your mother. The bond that we have is something that no one can break between us. Rin, have you declared your love for him as of yet?"

"No, I am too scared to say anything to him at this time. He told me the last time that we were together that he loved me and that he wanted to stay in this time with his sister and me. He was hoping to have mother join us later on. I guess that the one thing that I am really worried about is the trials that Sesshomaru-sama is going to put him through after he find out that we are courting. Sesshomaru-sama told me a long time ago that any man that decides to court me for marriage, that he has to pass a series of tests that Sesshomaru-sama would perform."

Sango's mouth dropped when she heard that. She did not think that he was that protective of the child but in a way, she did understand his reasoning. Because she is the heir to a large fortune and great land. Sango closed her mouth, rested her head on a stone and closed her eyes. "Give me a second Rin to think about this."

Sango thought back of the time at the palace. _Gosh, that was so long ago that I was there with him. I remember the mornings that we would spend together looking out into the sky, watching the sun rise. The night dew kissing each leave and petal that it clung to. Him standing on his small porch off of his bedchambers in his robe sipping hot tea. The wind playing with his long silver hair, his face emotionless until he noticed that she was standing beside him. He would wrap his arm around her and they would stand there, sipping their tea watching the sun dry the night dew. By that time, he had been so compassionate to his servants, his soldiers, and his animals at the palace. His increased love for Rin was so reinforced then, since he was able to show her true feelings in his touches even though she knew before how he cared for her. His feelings for Sango were starting to become apparent at that time also. I cared for him so much more than a friend but my heart knew that I could not love him the way that he wanted me to. Her love was taken by another and then ripped out of her heart only to lie dead on the ground in the grass. His touches were soft with feeling and his eyes were starting to show his soul. I ripped that out of him and showed him that no one changed their minds about him. That he was still feared as the great youkai of the Western Lands. His protection over Rin has increased so much since she left; I wonder the reasoning behind the trials before allowing her to be courted? Was that something that his father did or had to go through? Maybe I should talk to him about this considering that she still sees me as her mother. I would not mind but I do feel that I have some say about this. _

_Sota is such a nice boy and he is Kagome's brother. He is strong and reliable and very kind to everyone. But why all the secret visits and not telling me? Does everyone think that I am that close with Sesshomaru that I am not reliable to keep a secret? I have kept many secrets before and not said anything! Maybe it is because they think that I do not need all of the drama of that since I have to think about the wedding with Kouga. _

_Would he take the trials too far with Sota if it came to be that Sota told him? Yes, I think that I will talk to him about this and warn him so then he can be very lenient on him. I don't want him to get seriously hurt and then to have Sesshomaru turn him down because he thinks that he is weak and undeserving of Rin. With his actions lately and him talking with Miroku a lot lately, I really think that this might be my best choice. I do not really trust what is going on right now with Sesshomaru because he has been acting funny._

Sango lifted her head and looked at Rin, "Rin, warn Sota that I am going to talk to Sesshomaru in regards to this matter. But do not let him tell Sesshomaru anything until after I am done speaking with him on this. I am going to say something after the wedding, so please make sure that nothing is said until after that time."

"Alright. I think that if you talk to him before hand, he might be more easier on Sota than just Sota saying something out of the blue about me and him courting."

"Yes, especially since now you are bleeding."

"Yes I agree. I know that he was dreading this day when I would do this and then soon find a mate and leave him. But he does not understand that I would never leave the palace without him. Even with a mate, I would make sure that we would be able to stay in the palace with him. Sango, I love Sesshomaru-sama so much that I could never bear to leave him alone in such a palace!"

"Rin, I agree with you. I think that is another reason why Kouga and I agreed to stay on the grounds. He means a lot to me also and the way that he is acting lately, I think that he is up to something."

"Oh, you have noticed also? I was wondering about that. I was going to ask him about that tonight but decided against it considering what is going on right now."

"Yeah just leave that to me also. I think that I am going to ask him about that. I don't like it and I don't trust it for some reason. I mean he never had a reason to talk to Miroku that much in the first place and now they are talking a lot. But I do not know the reason for it."

"Yeah, I have never seen him so close to the used to be monk before this. But you know, the other day, I saw him give Miroku a very thick booklet of something. I don't know what it was because I was spying and I did not want to get caught."

Sango taps the tip of her finger on her chin, "Now that is very interesting."

"I am getting prune. I think that I am going to go and get ready."

"Yeah me too. Let's finish up and then join the others."

Rin smiled and she finished up washing her hair and Sango did the same. The got dressed and gathered up their things and went inside.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder what hot spring you were talking about!" Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

Sango laughed, "We had some things to discuss and think about woman!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open when Sango said that to her. Kikyou and Kagura and Mother just started laughing like nuts. They all knew how much Kagome hated being called woman!

"You are so lucky that you are getting married in the morning Sango. Because I would have to hurt you for that comment."

Sango looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her, "Come and bring it woman!"

Mother laughed as she went in between the two women. "Now girls, that is just too funny but you really must stop this. Let's eat dinner and then you can beat each other up!"

Sango laughed but still advanced on Kagome, Kagome saw her and started to move behind mother. Mother looking at the both of them and just moved out of the way as they lunged at each other. Both Kagome and Sango went for each other's ears and both of them screamed in pain. Everyone in the room just laughed and went to the dinner table. Kagome and Sango laughed at each other with their arms over each other's shoulders; they walked into the dinning room and ate their dinner.

For the rest of the night, Sango and the rest of the ladies of the wedding played games, played with the kittens and talked of various things.

Meanwhile, at InuYasha's house the men were playing a card game that Kagome taught InuYasha. She called it poker and the boys were making real bets and everything. They had all smelled the blood coming from Sango's house and when Sesshomaru came back and said that it was Rin, they all fell silent. They knew that in time, she would want a mate to be with and Sesshomaru would have to endure the courting thing!

"Hey Sesshomaru, you think that you are going to let Rin be courted by someone now?" InuYasha asked.

Sota looked around trying to keep himself composed. InuYasha gave him a look that told him to either calm down to get the fuck out of the house. Sota opted to calm down and find out what Sesshomaru was going to say.

Sesshomaru thought about it and then finally answered his brother. "I will but there are going to be some trials that he is going to have to go through. Father told me of the trials that he had to go through to get my mother and I feel that we should stay with tradition."

"What kind of trials did father have to go through?"

By now everyone was listening and staring at Sesshomaru and InuYasha. The conversation turned much more interesting than a stupid card game.

"Well, father told me that he had to do an endurance test. One that required him to show that he could put up with a lot of stress and strain. He was ordered to run from InuYasha's forest to the other side of the Western Lands. He was required to finish it in one day."

InuYasha looked at Sota worried, wondering if the boy could do such a thing.

"Then he told me of a fighting trial that he had to do. Where his father-in-law required him to fight ¼ of his army. He wanted to make sure that father could handle fighting for the protection of his loved ones."

Sota was really now starting to get worried and started to fidget a little. Sesshomaru noticed this and smiled on the inside. He already knew that him and Rin were courting behind his back because she always came home from InuYasha's smelling of the boy. So, Sesshomaru decided to make him wiggle a little bit, it was not flat out lying about the tests but he decided that he would make them seem more like torture than anything else. And from the look on Sota's face, he could see that it was working.

"And the final test was one where he had to sit and raise his jaki slowly in front of his father-in-law. He had to transform so slowly so he was able to see every bit of the change. Like to take a picture of it in his mind and then he was allowed to court my mother."

"Wow, that is a lot for father to go through just to court your mother."

"Well that was how it was in the old days InuYasha. Can you imagine doing all of that for Kagome's hand?"

InuYasha looked at Sota and then at Sesshomaru, "Yeah I would. Because she is worth it to me."

Sesshomaru smiled at his younger brother. _He has really grown up a lot since Narkau's shit. I am actually very proud to have him as my half brother. I wonder what he is thinking since I know that he knows that Sota and Rin are courting behind my back. He knows that I know because of Sota's scent being all over Rin at some times. I am sure of it because it was not like they made sure that his scent was gone from her or her clothing when she came back to the palace. I am just happy that she found someone that I approve of already. Sota is a very good man for her; he is strong, caring, loving and very compassionate. He is very much like his older sister and now that Kohaku is out of the picture I am sure that is the reason why Rin chose Sota. I know that Kohaku was someone that she cared for deeply but I don't think that she really loved him like I feel that she loves Sota. She would not have gone behind my back otherwise. I wonder when he is going to let me know about this? I will not say a thing and bide my time on this one. I think that I would like to show him how surprised that I am going to be when he finally says something._

"That is good InuYasha. I am glad that you have so much love for Kagome that you would endure all of those tests for her love."

"Tell me Sesshomaru, with the times they way they are now; are you going to really make her suitor do such a thing?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, I guess that presentation of the boy would really make all the difference in the world. And hoping that he comes from a good family and good lineage."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. Look at the times. They have changed much since the time of your father. I could not imagine having to think of such things if I had a child who was becoming of age." Muso said.

"Muso, you have to remember that I come from a very strong and respected family. No matter what the time is, our protection and strength has not faltered yet. I am not going to let that happen while I am still alive. Besides, have you seen my house! I have much at stake on Rin's future mate. I also need to make sure that she is happy and loved and treated the way that she deserves. I would not tolerate much ill behavior towards her by him. No matter who he is, ill behavior is not the way to go when your father-in-law is me."

"Yes, I can understand that. I would have to say that I would hate to see you truly angry Sesshomaru." Muso said.

"I have seen it and it was not pretty. Huh Miroku?" InuYasha spat out quickly.

Miroku nodded his head. "Yes through all of the fights that the both of you have inflicted between yourselves, I have seen much of Sesshomaru's fighting skills and all I have to say is…. I love you Sesshomaru!"

Everyone laughed and Sesshomaru looked at Sota, "There is nothing that I would deny Rin but there is everything that I wouldn't take away from her if there was something ever happened."

Sota nodded his head in understanding. _Holy shit he knows!_

Sesshomaru got up and sat down at the table. "So how do you play this poker?"

Muso then showed him how to play and they all played cards some more. Sota sat on the pillow that he was on in the living room thinking.

_Why did he not say anything if he already knows? This is not making any sense to me but Kagome did tell me that Sesshomaru was complex. I am wondering if he thinks that I am a possible suitor for Rin? I wonder if I have to show him how much I love her and want to take care of her. I am sure that by now she has told Sango about us. I am also sure that Sango is taking this very well considering she has always liked me but she is probably wondering why we are sneaking around to see each other and why we haven't told her yet. I hope that she is not mad that I didn't tell her._

Miroku saw that Sota was in deep thought and got up and sat down next to the young man.

"Sota, I am sure that Sango is fine with what you have been doing. But is a little saddened that she was not told right away about it."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"When it comes to Sango, I seem to understand."

"I am sure since you two have a past together. Miroku, how can I get through this without all the pain and torture that Sesshomaru was talking about?"

"I am sure that he was just joking. Sesshomaru these days would not go through such theatrics anymore. He has changed a lot since the time that Naraku used to terrorize the lands. Now that peace has been restored and the little demons are not making much of an effort to terrorize most villages anymore, he has learned to relax and enjoy life. Enjoy it the way that Sango taught him to do."

"How much has she taught him? I mean was he really the cold hearted person that Kagome told me about years ago?"

"Yes he was. He was a vicious and ruthless killer back in the day. He held many grudges against InuYasha and Kagome for what they had. The tensiga and their love. Those are the two things that he did not have and wanted. After Sango was with him for many months, he learned that he did not need the sword but he wanted the love. He got that from her. She taught him to love and to show his heart and feelings without the ridicule that he thought that he would get. Especially considering his past and the way that he used to be. I have seen him in his worst of times back then and never wish to see that again unless there is something that threatens our new way of life. Sota, if you truly love Rin, then fight for her and never let anything happen."

Sota smiled and nodded his head. "Don't worry, nothing will ever happen to her while I am still living."

"Now you sound like Kagome!"

"Ha ha. I guess that we are more alike than I thought. Come, let's play some poker." Sota said getting off his pillow.

"Alright. Let's see if you really know how to play the game Sota." Miroku got up and they both headed to the table.

For the rest of the night, the men played their poker and they discussed many things. They even had some of the soldiers join them. For the first time in ages, men from all specters of the world and time were at the same table getting along happily.

After hours of playing their game, the men started to disperse to their own homes and to get some rest. InuYasha instructed Kouga to stay at his house for the night since he knew that Kouga would want to mate with her tonight and in the morning. So Kouga stayed in the guest room with Sota. He laid down in bed thinking.

_I wonder what she is doing now? Considering that it is so late in the evening now, I am sure that they have all retired to their beds as we all have. I wonder if she is thinking of me right now? I cannot wait until the morning when I can see her. I know that she is going to be the most beautiful woman there. We are going to be starting our lives together as one family in the morning. Shippo is going to be my son. I am going to finally have her all to myself and not have to share her with anyone else. To see her hair playing in the wind each morning as she goes outside to watch the sun rise like she has many times before. To see her smile at me each morning when she wakes up next to me in my arms. To be able to cuddle up to her and keep her warm each night. I hope that she never regrets having me as a mate. I hope that I can give her everything that she wants in this world._

Kouga closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. In his mind, he can see Sango walking down the aisle towards him…

At Sango's house, all were asleep but her. She could not sleep even with the tea that Kagome made for her. She went outside in her garden with her robe on and sat down on her bench. She looked up at the moon and smiled.

_Tomorrow at this time, I will be in bed with my Kouga. We would have been married for one day, mates for life. I hope that he is not disappointed with all that I have done in my life so far. I know that I almost pushed him away so much that he did not want to come back to me. After all the stuff with Sesshomaru and then all the courting that he did just to make me smile and come back to him. _

Sango looked at the roses next to the bench. They were the ones that they are going to cut and display in the morning for the wedding. Sango clipped one off and smelled the sweet scent that came from the rose.

_To finally be able to be with him as one, to be able to feel his arms around me all night, to wake up in the morning to see his face, relaxed and handsome as ever. To be able to bear him strong and handsome pups that look just like their father, and to be able to show Shippo that the family that he is with now, will always be his family forever. I am so happy that he took Shippo into his life also so willingly as I did. I hope that he is having a good night tonight, I am sure that he is sleeping right now. I wonder what he is thinking about in his dreams?_

Sango got up and went inside. She got to her bedchambers and lay down. She cuddled against Kouga's pillow; she could still smell his scent from this morning. She smiled and closed her eyes. _Kouga, I love you._ Was the last thought that went through her mind as she drifted off to sleep. The images in her mind were of the three of them laughing and playing in the gardens near their home. Happiness and laughter all around them…


	15. The Wedding

Well, I hope that I have done well in this chapter. It is not especially long because it is of one subject but I do hope that you enjoy it all the same. If you express tears, I will be amazed because I tried to put a lot of detail into everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Sango woke up early the next morning. She walked out into the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove. She stoked up the fire as she put coffee grounds into the kettle. After it was done, she took her cup of coffee out into the garden with her. She sat down on the bench and watched the sun rise off into the distance. The beautiful colors of red, orange, yellow, blue and green shooting out into the dark sky. The yellow becoming more apparent as the sun shined and gave the earth its morning kiss. The air was sharp this morning, clear and untainted. She could smell and hear the soldiers already working down at the site on the decorating. She looked to her left and saw the hot spring that was now encased as a large building behind her home. Steam was rising off the top of the building now, she looked around her garden; seeing the soft colors of red, purple, blue, green and pink all over the place. Her Moondragon flowers were now closing for the day; their silver petals closing up to kiss each other good night as they sleep until night comes to open up.

Sango got up and went inside and filled her cup with more coffee. By the time she came back out into the garden she stopped. She saw Sesshomaru watching the morning sun come up; he was sitting in the same bench that she just previously left. As the sun kissed him with her light, Sango noticed a shiny object on his cheek. A single tear was falling down his pale face, the colors of the sun coming through the tear. Sango moved up to him and brushed the tear away with her finger, he closed his eyes at her touch; he turned to her and she could see the sadness in his eyes. She caressed his cheek with her finger and smiled at him.

"Sesshomaru, why are you shedding tears on such a beautiful morning?"

"Sango you know the reason why. You do not have to ask such a silly question to me."

Sango sat down and put her cup down on a stone. "Sesshomaru, you should be happy today. The day is just beginning and it is wondrous with all the colors that are playing in the still night sky."

"Sango, today is the day that I lose you forever. I cannot help but to be sad today."

"Oh Sesshomaru, you are not losing me. I will always be near you and Rin, you have made sure of that for Kouga and I."

"Sango, I know that you are going to be near me and Rin. I have tried over the last few days to prepare myself for when you walk down the aisle towards him. To see you become his mate for life and not mine. But, I cannot help myself to feel this way."

Sango went and hugged Sesshomaru tightly; he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly around her. He nuzzled his face into her hair, smelling in the sweet scent that made up Sango. She laid her head on his shoulder; she could remember all the times that she had done this to calm him, to make him feel better. And even now, she did not think that it was going to work because she could feel the sadness radiating off of him.

She pulled away from him and looked into his face, "Sesshomaru, you know that I love and care for you. That will never go away, the past that we had will never fade from my memory either. You have a spot in my heart that completes it with the love that I have for Rin, Shippo and Kouga. I have experienced a full life of love, hate, revenge, and fear. I would not do anything different that I have done with you Sesshomaru. I know that the love in your heart will always be there for me. And I am happy for that, but I also know that you have much more love to seek to fill your heart."

"Sango, I do love you. I always have and I know that sounds odd because I used to hate humans but you were always different."

Sango smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru. Now let's sit here like we used to and enjoy this beautiful sunrise." She started to turn her head towards the waking sun; Sesshomaru put up his finger and stopped it. He motioned it to face him once again and he looked into her eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, not wanting to leave those lips again but knew that they were not his to take. This was their first and last kiss to each other since she left him months ago. He pulled away, got up and left inside the house. Sango just sat there and watched him as he did this, her hand moving to her mouth where his lips once were. She was shocked that he would do such a thing on the day of her wedding but she knew the reason; he was kissing her goodbye. That was the last kiss that they were ever going to share. She turned her head to the sunrise; the sun was almost all the way up from behind the trees. She sat there thinking the whole time until Shippo came outside and crawled up on her lap. She cuddled him near her and she started to cry.

"Mother, why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I guess that I am nervous for today."

"Well, I am sure that you are going to do fine. We have all the things ready down there and you are going to love what we all have done. All us men worked so hard on those buildings for today."

Sango smiled and kissed his forehead, "Oh Shippo. You are growing up so fast, I hate to see this happen to you!"

Shippo laughed as he got down from her lap. He started to head to the house when he stopped and looked at the ground. He picked it up and then looked at Sango.

"Mother, was it the sakura flower that was the one that you always loved at Sesshomaru's house?"

"Yeah why? What do you have there in your hands?"

Shippo came over to her and gave her the object that was in his hand. She was shocked to see that it was a sakura flower that she gave Sesshomaru the day that she left the palace to live here. It was the only sakura flower that bloomed purple in the garden and she picked it and gave it to him and told him to remember her. The flower was pressed thin and it was dry but you could still see the radiant purple color that it once was. She got up and grabbed her cup and went into the house. She found Sesshomaru in the guest room that he was staying in; he was starting to get things ready with Rin's clothes and her flower basket. She opened the door watching him as he did these things. He turned around and saw her there; the pressed flower in her hands, tears running down her face.

"Sesshomaru…."

He went to her and took the flower from her and started to wipe the tears away from her face as they came down.

"Sango thank you for finding this for me. I thought that I had lost it."

"Sesshomaru, I never knew that you kept it…."

Sesshomaru placed his finger over her lips to stop her from talking. He turned around and placed the flower back in the book that he kept it in.

"There has not been another purple bloom from the sakura flowers since that day that you picked this one from the garden. Not once in our history of living at the palace, has there ever been one bloom that color."

"I did not know that."

"Sango you affected the whole lands when you first came there. The impressions that you gave my staff, my soldiers, and my animals and to my gardens will always leave a lasting impression. I thank you for this, and with your forever presence in my lands will make sure that everything will stay that way. Now you should go and start getting ready. Kohaku will be here soon and I have to get Rin ready. Sayla will help you get dressed and Solarhi will help you do your hair."

Sango ran to Sesshomaru and hugged him, "Thank you Sesshomaru. For everything that you have done for me."

Sesshomaru hugged her back and pulled her away from him and looked at her, "Sango all you need to do is ask for something and it shall be yours. Anything that Kouga or you or Shippo might need all you need to do is ask. Now go and get ready!"

Sango smiled and turned around and left. Sesshomaru stood there and watched her go. He was still sad inside but this time he was not going to let it eat him away and make him cold again. He turned around and went to Rin's room to wake her; he was humming as he did this.

Sango went into the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee and saw that Kohaku was already there in the living room playing with Kirara. He was trying to brush her and she was not having it. He was laughing as she was trying to bat the brush out of his hands. Sango smiled when she saw this and she went over to them. He smiled when he saw her but then he frowned at her.

"You are not even close to getting ready!"

"I know. I was having a talk with Sesshomaru."

"Oh. I do hope that it went well."

"Yeah we have closed our relationship and now we are just friends."

"Well that is good. I know that it is hard on him considering all that Kagome told me about what had happened and what your relationship with him was for a while."

"Yeah, it was nice to see that he is not going to be sad anymore."

Kirara saw her chance and batted the brush into the kitchen; Sango and Kohaku looked at her and started laughing.

"Damn you Kirara!" Kohaku said pointing his finger at him. She looked at him and licked his finger.

Sango started laughing, "Well, I am going to bathe, good luck with brushing her Kohaku."

"Yeah thanks sis."

Sango started laughing again as she grabbed the brush and threw it at him. He caught it with no problems.

"I am glad to see that your reflexes are still sharp."

"GO AND GET READY SANGO!"

"OK!" Sango said as she turned to go to her room. She gathered all of her things and went into the hot spring to wash.

Shippo in the mean time was already clean and was getting dressed. He went into the living room in his new kimono and saw that Kirara was on top of Kohaku licking his face. Shippo started laughing and motioned Kirara to him. She jumped off of Kohaku and went to Shippo. She transformed back to her small size and jumped into his arms.

"That is not fair Kirara!" Kohaku snapped. She just turned her head and stuck out her tongue at him. Shippo laughed and grabbed the brush from Kohaku and started brushing Kirara while she was in his arms. Kohaku just sat there and stared. He could not believe that Kirara was letting him brush her! She even rolled over on her back so he could brush her tummy too. Sango bathed and put on some lotion that Kagome gave her and she walked back into the house, she saw the sight in the living room and continued to laugh as she went to her room.

"SHUT UP SANGO!" Was all that came out of Kohaku's mouth when she walked by laughing.

Sango got to her room and Sayla and Soria started helping her get ready.

At InuYasha's house:

Kouga woke up reaching out for Sango next to him. He opened up his eyes and found that she was not there. He got up and stretched and put on his robe. He made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. He was looking out of the window while it was brewing and saw that the sky was just beginning to shine with bright colors as the sun was rising. He smiled to himself as he grabbed a cup of coffee and went out the front of the house. He looked towards Sango's house and saw her and Sesshomaru talking in the gardens, they were sitting on the bench. He could tell that it was a very serious conversation because Sango looked sad and then happy. Then he saw Sesshomaru kiss her and leave. Kouga got very angry and then he saw how Sango reacted. She did not move, she did nothing but touch her lips. Then he saw Shippo come out and talk to her and now she is crying! It took all of his strength not to go over there and hold her to find out what was wrong but then it dawned on him what was going on. Sesshomaru finally let go of her! He saw Sango and Shippo leave and he was going to go and get more coffee when he saw Sesshomaru in the window. He was looking straight at him, he looked back at the great lord's eyes and Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kouga nodded back and then went back into the house.

Kouga never thought that he would need the great Taiyoukai's approval but it did help considering they were going to live on his lands for the rest of their lives. Kouga went and got more coffee and then went to his room. He gathered some things up and headed for the hot spring. He went inside and found InuYasha in there bathing.

"Hey InuYasha."

"Hey Kouga."

"I didn't think that anyone was up yet."

"Well, I just did."

"Oh. Then I suppose that you saw what happened between Sango and Sesshomaru then in her gardens."

"Yeah. I am sorry that he kissed her."

"No, it is ok. I know that he was just saying goodbye to her. He finally let her go and he gave me his approval."

"He gave you his approval?"

"Yeah odd huh."

"Um. Yeah! He has no right to give approval of your marriage."

"I know but I am not going to argue with your brother InuYasha. I do not think that I would win."

"Yeah, I know that when it comes to Sango, he gets over protective. He is the same way with Rin sometimes."

"Do you think that he is going to stop things today?"

"No. He is a Taiyoukai Kouga. There is no way that he is going to. So, are you nervous?"

"Kinda. I can tell you one thing; I need more coffee! I could hardly sleep last night after everyone left."

"Yeah that is because you are nervous and you just don't want to admit it!" InuYasha said laughing.

"Shut up mutt!" Kouga growled.

"Oh Kouga! We are not going to get into a fight in my new hot spring building. Kagome would have both of our heads!"

"Yeah that is true. She is a spit fire!"

"To say the least. You should have saw how mad she was at me the day that the soldiers got here."

"Oh I can just imagine. Why do you think I ran home to clean Sango's house. She would have been furious at the mess that we left there!"

"You mangy wolf, you got lucky that Sango was at my house!"

"I know. Thank god for small luck when needed!" Kouga said laughing. InuYasha soon joined in. They finished their talk on small things and got dressed and went into the house to finish getting ready.

Kouga went into his room in his robe after getting more coffee. He looked at the kimono that Sayla made for him for today. He smiled as he took the material into his fingers, feeling how soft the silk was.

_Today is the day that I marry Sango and make her my wife for life. Today I am going to make my father proud by taking a strong mate. But, who am I kidding? I am nervous as fuck right now! Just don't make an ass out of yourself! Don't make an ass out of yourself! And for kami's sake! Do not fall down! Ok, no falling, no farting, no burping, no ass out of self. I think that I have everything!_

Kouga looked at himself in the mirror, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

_I love Sango with all my heart and soul. Today is the day that I am going to make her proud to have me for her mate. Today is the day that I make our pack stronger by bringing her into the family. Today is the day…_

He opened his eyes and sniffed the air again. He knew that scent! Kouga walked out of the house and there stood Aiayme in front of him. He was still in his robe and his coffee still in his hands.

"I see that you still are not a morning person Kouga." She said with a smirk.

"I thought that you and Ginta were unable to make it."

"Well, we had a change of plans. You know that he is still scared of you and he thinks that you are going to kill him for going out of the pack for a mate."

"But you are still within the pack Aiayme."

"I know. Now which home is Sango's? I have to go there right away."

Kouga pointed to the first house at the edge of the village. "I am sure that she is getting ready. Please be nice Aiayme, Sesshomaru and the children are in there."

"Sesshomaru? I thought that she was gone from him?"

"He is helping us tremendously. Actually you have saved me a trip to see you guys."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, I wanted to let you know that you can consider my palace as your home now. Sesshomaru offered us land and a new home on the Northern borders of his land. We are still very close to my palace in case something happens but we are going to live within Sesshomaru's lands."

"Oh really. And why is that Kouga? That does not seem like something that you would accept from your fiancé's former lover."

"For one thing, they were not lover's. I can assure you that she is still pure. And another, she is going to train Rin to be a demon slayer."

"You can assure me huh. Well, Kouga, I will happily accept your home as ours now."

"Good, after our holiday, we will come and meet with you about the specifics of everything."

"Very well Kouga! Talk to you later!" Aiayme said as she bolted to Sango's house leaving Ginta there with all their things. Kouga laughed as he helped Ginta into the house. Ginta talked with InuYasha while Kouga went back into his room to get ready. Time was getting close and he could hear Kagome humming, as she got ready also.

InuYasha knocked on Kouga's door, "Hey Kouga, are you ready yet?"

Kouga turned around to look at InuYasha. InuYasha just stood there and looked right into Kouga, "Wow, you look somewhat decent all cleaned up!"

Kouga put his hands over his chest, "You know what, that sounds like the same shit that I told you on your wedding day mutt."

"Kiss my ass you mangy wolf."

"You would think that you would have thought of something original to say to me."

"Fuck you Kouga. Now come on, Kagome said that everyone in the village is seated and ready." InuYasha said. He started out the door and Kouga stopped him.

"Hey InuYasha."

"Yeah. What is it Kouga?"

"I am fucking nervous."

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry about it Kouga. All you have to remember is that you have a beautiful woman that is going to take you. Mangy wolf and all."

"Fuck you InuYasha and thanks." Kouga said with a smirk. They left his house and started towards the middle of town, where everyone was waiting for the big moment. He saw everyone but Sango and Kagome; all the kittens were transformed and ready to follow their masters down the aisle behind them. The air was fragrant with flowers and all he could do was wait.

Back at Sango's house:

Sango was just done when Kagome came in.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I just got done. What you think?" Sango said as she turned to face Kagome.

Kagome's face lit up and she went and hugged Sango. "You look so beautiful! I am so sorry that your father could not see you now!"

"Oh Kagome I know! But I know that he is still watching me from heaven and that he is proud."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, "Don't cry Kagome!"

"I will try not to. You just look so beautiful. Kouga is going to be very proud to have you today."

"Thanks for saying that. I am so nervous that I think I am going to pee myself!"

Kagome laughed and Sango chuckled. "Come on Sango, everyone is waiting."

Sango took a big breathe in and shook her head. She went into her living room where Kohaku was still waiting for her. He turned to face her and he just stared.

"Oh Sango, you look so very beautiful! I don't know if I can walk you down the aisle!"

"Well you better Kohaku or father will be very angry at you!"

Kohaku came to her and embraced her tightly. "I am very happy Sesshomaru came and found us. I would not have wanted to miss this for the world sis."

"I am happy too."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

Sango took in another big breathe of air and slowly transformed herself. Her cat ears took their place on top of her head, her fire insignia flamed brightly on her forehead, her teeth slightly longer, and her nails grew longer and at points. Kohaku looked at her and smiled. Kirara saw her queue and she transformed into her larger demon size. Kohaku took Sango's arm and they walked outside her home with Kirara behind her. Kagome ran ahead to get everyone into their places. She had mother walk down the aisle with Kouga first and then place him at the front with his back turned facing everyone. Then she lined up everyone else with their kittens and Shippo and Rin at the end of the line. Kirara jumped ahead of Sango and Kohaku. She picked up Shippo and he sat on her back as Ares transformed and put Rin on his back. They lined up side by side waiting for Sango and Kohaku to join them in the line. Kagome nodded and then the music started.

Kikyou and Muso were the first ones down the aisle. They were donned in Red and White kimonos and on the hem was a lily, the flower of their families. Kikyou had kept her hair down this time per request of Muso, she pulled it back slightly with a white ribbon and placed a lily in her hair. Hera was behind them donning a Red and White swirled collar to represent that they were her masters. As they reached Kouga, they kissed and then separated to their own sides. Hera flew behind Kouga and took her place on the block just behind the alter.

Kagura and Miroku were next down the aisle. They were donned in Purple and Red kimonos and on the hem was a fan with a daisy in the middle of it. Kagura had her hair up in a French twist that Kagome did for her. She lined the side of the twist with daisies. Hercules was behind them donning a Purple and Red swirled collar to represent that they were his masters. As they reached Kouga, they kissed and Kagura moved to her spot next to Kikyou while Miroku took his place at the top of the alter. Hercules flew behind Kouga and took her place on the block just behind the alter, next to Hera.

Kagome and InuYasha were next down the aisle. They were donned in Red and Silver kimonos and on the hem was the sakura flower of the Tachido family. Kagome put her hair back into a fish bone with a half ring of sakura flowers on her head. Aphrodite was behind them donning a Red and Silver swirled collar to represent that they were her masters. As they reached Kouga, they kissed and separated to their places. Aphrodite flew behind Kagura and took her place on the block just behind the alter.

Sesshomaru and Kanna were next down the aisle. Kanna was wearing a Silver and Black kimono with a mirror of fire on her hem. Kanna was wearing her hair in a half ponytail that lay nicely on her tresses. Sesshomaru was wearing a Silver and Dark Blue kimono with the sakura flower on the hem to represent the Tachido family also. As they reached Kouga, they bowed to him and separated to their places.

Kouga could barely see Sango and Kohaku since they stayed their distance still.

Shippo, Rin, Ares and Kirara were next. Shippo was wearing an Emerald Green and White Kimono with a dove rose on the hem to represent Kouga's family flower. Kirara was donned in an Emerald Green and White swirled collar to represent that she was Sango's companion. Rin was dressed in a Silver and Dark Blue kimono with the sakura flower on the hem to represent the Tachido family as well. Ares had on a Dark Blue and Silver swirled collar to represent that he was Rin's companion. As they were going down the aisle, both children were throwing dove rose petals from her basket. When they reached Kouga, Shippo bowed and got down and went to Rin's side. Rin looked at him and bowed her head and let Shippo help her off of Ares. Both at the same time, Kirara and Ares flew into the air, Ares landed on his block next to Aphrodite and Kirara landed on the other side of Aphrodite. Rin and Shippo hugged and then separated to their spots. Miroku motioned Kouga more to the middle of the aisle and then he nodded again and the music changed.

"Are you ready Sango?" Kohaku asked her as he looked at her.

"Yeah, let's do this and make our family proud." Sango said smiling.

Slowly they started walking towards the aisle, everyone was quiet as they made their way closer to Kouga. Sango could not stop smiling as she started passing people down the aisle. She looked at Kouga and his mouth was open, she giggled a little and nudged Kohaku. He looked at Kouga and chuckled.

Sango was wearing a white silk kimono. On the hems, there was a flash of Emerald Green material with dove roses in white. On her collar, by her neck was another flash of Emerald Green material with two dove roses in white. She wore her hair in a half ponytail with the ends curled. She donned a half moon of dove roses on her head with white mess going down her hair. In her hand, she held 24 dove roses and 1 fire rose. The 24 dove roses representing the number in Kouga's pack and the one fire rose was for her father.

Kohaku was donned in a Black and Silver kimono with a mirror on the hem with fire in the middle of it. He donned his father's sword on his hip to represent that he was now the Lord of their village and their clan. On the lapel of his kimono, he wore one fire rose for his father so that he was there along with him.

Sango noticed Kouga, how he was standing ever so tall and proud next to Miroku. His blue eyes glittering in the sunlight of the day, a small smile on his face and how his family insignia on his forehead just shinned brightly. He was wearing a full Emerald Green kimono with white dove roses on the hems. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and he could not stop smiling at her.

As Sango and Kohaku reached Kouga, Kohaku looked at Sango.

"Sister, as Lord of the Slayers I grant you approval to join with Kouga." Kohaku said with a serious voice and a serious look on his young face. He slowly took out his fathers sword and turned to Kouga, "Kouga, please hold out your hands." Kouga did this without hesitation. "Kouga, this is my father's sword, the sword of the slayer village from where we come from, do you pledge on my father's sword that you will protect Sango and Shippo with your life and the life of your pack?"

"Yes Lord Kohaku. They will always have the protection and the love of my pack." Kouga said seriously. Kohaku smiled and then turned back to Sango. He hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He took her hand; he grabbed Kouga's hand and placed the one over the other and walked away taking his place in the line.

Miroku stepped forward and withdrew a red ribbon. He slowly bound their hands together, "Sango, Kouga with this red ribbon I am binding your lives together as husband and wife. This ribbon is your lifeline. The strength of your love that you have for each other and with your families. No one in this world can break this ribbon between the two of you. Only one of you can break the bond that this ribbon represents. Now in front of Kami and your family and friends, please say your vows to each other. Sango, please go first."

Sango looked at Kouga, her face ever so serious yet you can see the love that she has for him.

"Kouga I love you. I have loved you for a long time now and I would like nothing more than to live my full life with you forever. There has been things in my past that might have prevented me from doing this but, thanks to great friends I got through it all with flying colors and I am now standing in front of you. I am so happy to be able to bond with your soul and your heart in front of everyone. I am happy to have my family here with me to give me strength and support. I promise to never leave you and to give you the things that you wish for only to receive the things that I wish for from you. I love you Kouga with all of my heart and soul." Sango said.

Kouga looked at her and smiled. He then looked at their hands that were bound together with a ribbon of life and love.

"Sango you captured my heart like no one else has ever done before. I had once thought that I lost you but you still accepted me. I wake up some mornings wondering what I did to deserve you and your love. I have always thought that I was the luckiest demon alive to have you here with me now, you are here and you love me. Through the bad times and through the good times Sango, I will always love you. You had my heart years ago and you still do to this day, Sango I promise that I will always be there for you in your time of need. I will always be there for Shippo and Kirara's time of need also. They are part of our family that we are bringing together right now. I love you Sango." Kouga said.

Miroku stepped forward again and motioned Shippo forward. He took Shippo's hand and placed it on top of Sango and Kouga's. In one quick swipe all three hands were bleeding. They moved their hands together so their blood mixed together. Sango and Kouga felt such warmth from each other and then they felt Shippo's strength and power surge through them. Shippo was lifted into the air and his body was so warm from the blood that was mixing with his. Miroku motioned Kirara to come forward and she cut her paw and then the three loose arms. She placed her paws over their and then all four of them were bonding together. Each one now had the same insignia upon their foreheads. There was a bright red and blue fire with a half moon on each forehead.

Miroku motioned Kirara to take Shippo and move to the side. He looked at Sango and Kouga and smiled.

"Sango, Kouga you have now bonded with the rest of your family. In front of the village, your friends and family, do you accept the souls and blood that you have received without hate and with nothing but love?"

"Yes I do." They said in unison.

"Then Kouga, you are allowed to kiss your wife."

Kouga took Sango into his arms and placed a long and sweet kiss on her lips. After the kiss, Miroku took their shoulders and turned them to face the crowd that was sitting down.

"Everyone of InuYasha's Forest Village, I would like to present to you a new married couple, Sango and Kouga!" Miroku shouted. Kirara looked at all of her kittens and all at once, they roared loudly.

Everyone started clapping as they made their way down the aisle, their hands still bound together with the red ribbon. Kirara had Shippo on her back as she walked behind Sango and Kouga. Kagome and InuYasha followed behind her as Aphrodite flew in behind them. Sesshomaru and Rin followed with Ares behind them, Kohaku and Kanna followed Ares, Kagura and Miroku followed with Hercules behind them, and finally Kikyou and Muso were last with Hera behind them.

At the end of the aisle, Kouga and Sango were kissing again as everyone was coming towards them. It was a funny sight to see because as each couple came down to greet them, there was giggling and laughing and clapping some more and hugging.

Sango went up to Rin and Shippo and took them into her arms, "You guys did such a wonderful job! You looked like you have always done that before! I am so proud of you!"

Shippo and Rin hugged her so tightly around her neck that she thought that she was going to faint! One of Sesshomaru's soldiers motioned him and told him that the food was ready for the feast. Sesshomaru made sure that all of his soldiers stayed for the wedding and the festivities since they helped out making them. He had Sayla and Soria make kimonos for them since it would take too long to go home and get them.

Sesshomaru rose above everyone and clapped his hands together. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"I wanted to let you all know that dinner is ready and if you could please go and find a seat, my servants will start passing out the food for each table." Sesshomaru said politely.

With that everyone started to leave for another building that was a little farther down the street. Sango took Kouga's hand and they started walking. Sango noticed that everyone was walking down a makeshift path that was lined with flowers on each side down the street. Kouga saw her face as she noticed this and leaned his face closer to hers, "I have another surprise for you my dear."

"What is it Kouga?"

"You are just going to have to wait."

Sango smiled at him, they were getting closer to the building and she noticed that everyone had stopped.

"Now close your eyes Sango." Kouga said.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and then closed her eyes. Kouga nodded and the side of the building opened up into a great banquet hall.

"Now open them my love." Kouga whispered.

She opened her eyes and she gasped. Here before her was a great huge building with the side open for all to see all of the tables that were neatly arranged. Table clothes over each table and the place settings done so neatly. She also noticed that there was a vase of different flowers on each table. She noticed that each table represented another family. And that the flowers in the vases were their family flowers. She laughed as she saw that they were from her garden, Kikyou's, Kagura's, and Kagome's.

"Oh Kouga, this is so beautiful!"

"And the other surprise is that this building is going to be added to your old home for Kanna and Kohaku. We are going to finish this building there and add rooms to it for their pups."

Sango smiled at him and hugged him so tightly. "Let's eat! I am starved!" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to their table. The village ate well that day and Sango insisted that the soldiers eat with the guests, that they were honored guests like everyone else since they did such a wonderful job on the alter and the building. So they were all together now as family and friends under one roof for one night.

After they ate, Sango and Kouga walked around and talked to all of their guests for a while before they decided to start dancing. Kagome left real quick to grab things for Sango and Kouga that they are going to need on their honeymoon. Little did Sango know but Kagome had a carriage built for them for Ah Un to bring them to their new home for their honeymoon. No one but the three of them knew that they were going to be there and not somewhere else. Kagome came back later and told her that everything was set for when they wanted to leave. Sango made sure that she gave Kagome all of the stuff needed that Kohaku and Kanna are going to need for her house. Kagome had to assure her tons of times that things are going to be ok. Kouga came up behind Sango and pressed himself against her. Kagome took leave, as she did not want to see what he was going to do.

"I want to mate with you right now my wife." Kouga said.

Sango closed her eyes as she could feel that he was aroused and that it was rock hard against her butt. She moved her hips a little and brought her hand up around his head, "We have to wait my love. We should stay and dance for a while as to not look suspicious with anyone and then we will leave for our home so we can have some fun."

He turned his body to face her and he kissed her passionately, she moaned slightly and smiled. "Kouga I said later!" He growled and nodded. He loved it when she was so forceful with him sometimes.

Kagome went into the building and shouted to everyone, "Now as the tables are cleared and the dance floor is revealed, I would like to request that the bride and groom come in here and have your first dance together."

Sango smiled and took Kouga's hand and walked back into the building. By the time that they got there, the floor was completely empty of tables except on the sides incase anyone wanted to sit down. The band started playing and they danced together for the first time, never looking elsewhere just at each other, into each other's eyes. Throughout the dance, they whispered things to each other; they kissed each other and smiled a lot. After the dance was done, she hugged Kouga and then went over and got Kohaku.

"Kohaku dance with me. Just like father would have if he was here."

"Just for you sis."

Sango took his hand and danced with him.

"Kohaku I am so happy that you are here with me to share this day with Kouga and I."

"Sango I would have not missed it for the world. I am so happy that I am here with you."

"I have missed you while you were gone, I mean after Naraku was purified and Kanna was released. I am happy that you are with her and that you are expecting a child. Father would be proud of you right now."

"Sango, I think that father would be more proud of you. Because of all the things that you have endured and yet you are still strong and proud."

"Oh Kohaku, I love you so much!"

"Sis, I love you too."

They danced and danced. When the song was over, Sango took her brother into her arms and hugged him so fiercely. As the evening started to become nighttime, Sesshomaru motioned 5 of his soldiers to get ready for the light to go into the middle of the building. Large and thick candles were in a large circle to be suspended in the middle of the building. He motioned for Shippo, Sango and Kouga to light all of the candles; and when they were finished, they raised the chandelier up and anchored it down. The building was now brightly lit for all to have fun dancing.

Kagome motioned them over then to cut the cake and make a wish as they fed their piece of cake to each other. After they were done there, they danced some more and waited for the right time to leave without notice. But since that time never came, they announced that they were leaving for their honeymoon. Shippo ran to them crying, not wanting them to leave. Sango had to work hard to get him to relax and to go to Kagome. She hugged and kissed him so much. She kissed Kirara goodbye and told her to protect him with her life and that they would be back in one week to fetch the both of them.

Ah Un was prepared at the end of the street with the carriage. Before leaving Kouga went and thanked Sesshomaru once again for letting them borrow the dragon demon for their honeymoon. Sesshomaru told him that he would see them in one week.

And with that, Kouga grabbed Sango and walked down the street with her in his arms towards the carriage, he opened it and placed her gently in there. Sango peeked her head out of the carriage and saw that it was Akoro driving. She smiled as she remembered that he was training Shippo in skills. She waved hello to him and he waved back, she sat back down. Kouga got in after she sat back down in the seat and closed the door. Akoro then whipped the reins on Ah Un and soon they were off in the air towards their home for a week.

They looked out the back window of the carriage and saw that everyone was waving goodbye to them and they waved back. When they could not see anyone else, they closed the curtain on the window and sat back down……


	16. The First Time

Ok, now I wanted to let you know this right away. This was a very hard chapter for me to write because I wanted it to be so different from the chapters of the same subject in my other story. This has a lot of creativity, imagination and lots of reality. Please, I hope that you enjoy this one. Now for my review.

_SnowFox13_: ha ha! I will have to read that one some time! But I have to finish the saga of these ones. The other one is very popular and this one is only so so. I don't know why but I guess it is because of the oddity of the couple. But that is ok! Hope you like this one!

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY EXPLICIT ACTS AND IS NOT SUITED FOR YOUNG READERS. THE NEXT 6 CHAPTERS MIGHT BUT WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE SAME. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT HAPPY WITH SEXUALITY.**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Sango smiled as she sat back down, she was so happy that the day is finally over. Kouga looked at her, his blue eyes glowing with love as he swept her in his arms as he sat down. 

He cupped her chin as he bent down and kissed her gently. She could feel sensations rising in her like she never knew before. There was a warming feeling coming from her groin area, her breathing got faster, her heart pounded against her chest. Kouga was sensing that she was changing, he could feel her breathing against his face get faster, he could hear her heartbeat get faster, he could feel her skin get moist with sweat, and he hadn't done anything to her but kiss her. She moved her body more on top of him, she ran her hand down his arm, grabbing his wrist softly as she moved it to her butt, letting it go when it got there. She then continued to rub his body on the one side, down his side, slowly down his hip where she went under his hiatori, she then grabbed his flesh. She could feel his arousal even before he reacted to her actions.

He opened his mouth further, taking her in deeper. She eagerly took the bait and started exploring further into his mouth, the taste, the smell, and his scent. She growled as she nipped one of his fangs, the tangy taste hitting her senses. Her head started spinning as the waves of pleasure hit her. He moved his other hand down to her butt and he started grinding himself hard against her, waves of pleasure from his actions hitting him as he moved into a sitting position. She moved with him, their mouths still locked together in a kiss; she moved her hands to his hiatori, slowly undoing the string that held it together. She moved her hands up the collar and slowly moved it off his shoulders, she made sure that her actions were slow and deliberate. His hands mocking her actions but he noticed at that moment that there were buttons of some kind that he had to get through, and he could not get them off to his liking. He moved his face away from hers; she frowned and then smiled as he brought it closer again, kissing her chin, her neck, flicking his tongue on her skin in some places and his lips in others.

She could feel every little thing that he was doing to her and her senses were going wild. The warm feeling that she was having in her lower abdomen was getting hotter and hotter. The sensation was moving up her abdomen slowly as he was manipulating her body further. He moved his lips further down her collarbone, tracing it with his tongue as he started traveling down her chest. As he moved down her chest, he put each button in his mouth, closing his mouth over it, cutting the strings that held the damned thing to her hiatori. With each button that was sent loose, more and more of her chest were exposed. Her moans were starting to rise in her chest as he was loosening her clothing. She smiled, as she knew that she did not put on the traditional shirt underneath to prevent her nipples to be shown. But she wanted to make sure that her body was readily available to him, plus she loved teasing him while they were dancing, pressing her body close to his, he could feel her nipples through the soft material. He finally got to the last button as he remembered that from earlier. He looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"You are my wife Sango. No more teasing, no more sneaking away for soft touches; we can do what we want now."

"Kouga, the only thing that I want right now is you. I have you legally and now I want you physically." Sango said as she grabbed his shirt and ripped it off of him.

He smiled at her; there was a certain glimmer in his eyes that she had not seen before. "I see that your wilder side is starting to take over Sango. Maybe we should wait until we get to our destination."

"Where are we going Kouga?" She asked as she twirled her nail around his nipple.

He closed his eyes at her movements of just one nail. "We are going to our new home my love."

She continued this as her other hand was stroking his stomach up and down, barely even touching his skin. She was happy as she could see that her ministrations were working on him. "I hope we get there soon or we are going to need to land to finish what I am starting."

She moved her face closer to his face; his scent was sweet like a freshly opened rose. She kissed his chest, then moving over to the nipple that she was touching only seconds earlier. She twirled her tongue over the flesh that she was devouring in her mouth, slowly in circles and then enclosing her mouth full on his nipple. He grabbed her head, as she dug her teeth into him, his breast starting to bleed and she suckled slowly as the wound closed. He growled as she bit him but then moaned in delight as she suckled on him. He pulled her head back as she gasped for air, a bloody smile on her lips; he brought his head down and kissed her hard and long. She moved closer to him, moving her hiatori off her shoulders, letting it fall to the seat that they were on.

He looked at her beautiful full breasts; he cupped one with his hand as he gave her a kiss. She moaned at his actions and smiled, as she knew that he was starting to lose control of his actions. He pulled away from her and looked at her, her hair loose now around her shoulders, a small amount covering one breast from his view. Her face slightly flushed because of the sensations that were running through her. Her eyes were slightly closed as she gazed at him with her full lips slightly apart.

"Sango I want to wait until we get home to take you. You deserve better than me deflowering you in a carriage." Kouga said as he moved his hand down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He embraced her and nuzzled his head in her hair, he breathed deep as her lingering scent of roses hit his nostrils. She hugged him close, feeling the muscles of his chest on her breasts, "Kouga, I do have to agree with you there. I have the feeling that we would be crashing the carriage if we continued on." As she said that, the carriage rattled and shaked. Kouga took her hiatori and wrapped it around her again, helping her to tie it, he put on his own and looked out the window to Akoro.

"Akoro, are we there?"

"Yes Lord Kouga. We have arrived. I will make sure that your luggage is delivered later to your bedchambers."

"Thank you Akoro. Please rest for a while in the bedchambers that have been specified for you. And make sure that no one knows that we are here yet. I would like to be able to sneak my wife in before we are discovered home."

"Yes Lord Kouga. I will make sure."

Kouga went back into the carriage and helped Sango look like she did when she got in. He then took her hand, "Are you ready to see your new home?"

Sango looked at him surprised, "Are you saying that we are spending our honeymoon in our new home! I thought that it was not done yet!"

"Sesshomaru made sure that it was done but do not worry, he has no idea that we are here." Kouga said with a smile on his face.

"You are full of surprises Kouga."

"Come let's go and sneak into our bedchambers, I am having difficulty controlling myself right now."

"OK!" Sango said with a chuckle.

Akoro opened the door for them and Kouga got out first. He then scooped up Sango into his arms gently and ran into the palace quickly. Akoro watched them as they left and he smiled as he started to move the carriage into the stables.

Kouga arrived at their door and he opened it and walked in with Sango still in his arms. He shut the door with his foot and carried her to the bed. The bed was covered in silk of an emerald green color; the sheets underneath were white as the clouds on their wedding day. He gently set her down on the bed, then slowly pushing her back to lay down as he brought his face to hers in a longing and passionate kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. She then quickly pushed him off of her and threw him a little away from the bed. He smiled as she showed him some of her ferocity of the situation. She sat up and got off the bed, she went to him and pushed him into a chair. He sat down with a thump.

She moved away from him and turned around. Slowly she undid her hair, letting the full length of it fall down her back. She then untied her hiatori and started to slowly let it fall off her shoulders, she turned her head slightly to look at him. He had a small smirk on his face as he watched her. She then started rolling her hips as her hiatori fell to the floor; she moved some of her hair to cover her breasts from his wandering eyes. Her slender back now facing him, her kimono pants moving tightly as she moved certain ways. She moved her arms in tune with her hips as she moved closer to him; when she got closer to him, she moved her butt slowly up and down his chest. He moved his hands to her and she quickly moved away from him; looking over her shoulder she smiled at him. She turned her back to him again, moving her arms around her waist, she loosened up her pants; holding the string in her hands. She whipped around, her hair slowly following her in the self-produced wind; she withdrew the string from her pants. She continued to whip around in a circle; her pants slowly moving down her legs. As she felt her pants hit her ankles, she jumped slightly and when she landed softly, the pants were nicely placed on the floor. She looked up at him and blushed, as she was now naked in front of him. Her legs crossed in front of her as she stood on her tiptoes; her hair finally landing on her body.

He gazed at her naked creamy body, he could not help but get more aroused at her small dance that he did for her. He knew full well that he was not able to do the same for her but he knew that the look of his body would give him the same reaction that he was giving her. He got up and moved closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her and slowly pushed her onto the bed. She sat down and he moved a little ways away from her. He never shifted his eyes away from hers as he moved in front of her.

Slowly his movements went as he untied his hiatori, slowly removing it from his body. Exposing his hard, muscular chest, his strong abs, his rounded shoulders that are so strong yet so soft when touched. He let the hiatori leave his hand and it fell softly to the floor. A small smile started to form on her lips; she could remember how his chest and stomach felt under her mouth in the carriage. He then moved a little closer to her, grabbing her hands and having her help him untie his pants. She moved her face closer to him and started to kiss his stomach. He closed his eyes as she manipulated her tongue on him while at the same time, using her fingertips to remove his pants. His loincloth lay before her and she slowly started to unravel it from his body. With a final flick of her fingers, it fell to the floor with his pants.

He then took her face to look up at him, a devious smile on her lips as she stood up to him and wrapped herself around him. Wrapping her arms around him, pressing her naked body against his, their warmth enveloping them like a blanket, she brought him into another deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, moving her hair away from her chest to let it lay on her back. He bent her down backwards, their feet never moving as he kissed her back. He removed his feet from his pants and she turned him around, looking at the masterpiece before her. His back with slight scars but still almost perfectly toned, the muscles reacting on their own while she touched him. She removed the ponytail from his hair and let it fall before her. She then moved her hands lightly down his back, wrapping her hands around his butt and sliding them down his hips and thighs. As she did this, her breasts touching his back sliding down with her as she moved. He growled and she turned him back around, his blue eyes gazing down at her, he laid her on the bed kissing her neck as he did this.

"Sango are you ready to consummate our marriage?" Kouga said thickly.

"Kouga, I would follow you to the end of the earth as long as we were together."

He kissed her softly then moved his mouth down her chin, she moved her chin so he would have better access to where he was going. He moved lower, his actions slow and deliberate. He had once again reached her breasts and he took one in his mouth, and he cupped the other one in his hand. He rolled his tongue around her nipple, nicking it with his fang, her back arched against his mouth and he took her breast deeper into his mouth. He did the same thing with her other breast and her moans were becoming more frequent. He could smell her scent coming from down below and it was a sweet smelling fragrance. He wanted so much to have that taste into his mouth so he moved to the middle of her breasts, moving downward to the sweet smell that was calling him. Her hands were on his head as he moved down further. Forming a circle on her bellybutton quickly with his tongue before going on.

Her hair here was neatly trimmed to an acceptable length so it did not tickle his nose as he brushed it past. Her legs were wrapped slightly around him and he took his arms and spread them further apart. He wanted to make sure that he was able to get her full taste, not just a little either as he licked around and sniffed for the spot that was letting out the sweet fragrance. He had found his mark and wrapped his whole mouth upon her. She let out a gasp and then a moan as he moved his tongue all around her folds, her skin and finally the sweet spot. He had found a small nub that was hard against his nose and he pressed a fingertip on it slightly at first to see her reaction, looking up at her, he pressed slightly and she let out a deep moan. He could sense that she released a little fluid into his mouth as he did this, the liquid as sweet as the fragrance. So, he pressed a little harder and this time moving the small nub in circles to find her reaction. He was amazed to see that she orgasmed into his mouth. A small rush of sweet liquid hit his mouth as he did this; she arched her back and moaned loudly. A smile formed on his face, he made a mental note of her reaction and to do more later.

He got up and crawled slowly back up to her, licking his lips of the remaining liquid on his face. She took his face into her hands and pulled him closer to her, she licked the remaining fluid off his face and then planted her lips upon him. Growling as she did this, he could feel her hands leave his face and then felt them on his manhood. The one thing that she has not touched in some time, he saw stars hit in front of his eyes as she slowly stroked him. She then guided him to her wet lips, one hand on his manhood and one on his butt. When she put him where he needed to go she pressed down on his butt, forcing him into her. She let out a small gasp and bit down on his lip as she felt the rush of hot pain go through her abdomen and then her stomach. She let go of his lip, it was bleeding she noticed and then looked into his eyes. He was waiting for her pain to reside for him to continue.

She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to continue?"

He growled at her as she said this to him. She clamped down on his butt with her hands harder as he slowly entered and exited from her womb; with each stroke into her he could feel things that he never thought were possible. She was tight around him, almost pressing hard down on him from the inside; her juices were mixing with his as they continued. Her moans were coming more and more and he could tell that she was going to release another flood of juices from her orgasm. He himself was ready to release his seed into her but did not want to yet, he slowed down his strokes and she growled at him. He smirked at her and started to kiss her neck, he moved to her cheek and found that she had transformed to her demon side already. Her Fire Rose insignia flaming on her forehead now, her ears twitched on her head on their own, her fangs more pronounced in her mouth, and he could feel her nails now on his body. They were ripping into his back so he transformed for her but as he did this, his demon side wanted to mark her quickly and now! She sensed his transformation and she smiled, she licked her lips as she went to his neck and started sniffing for the right place to mark him. His strokes were once again getting faster and faster as each moment passed by them. Their moans were mingling and dancing in the air as he moved inside of her. She was starting to lose it completely as her eyes got blood red, her demon was fully taking over and she looked at him.

Determination was on her face as he gazed down at her, his eyes went green as his demon side took over fully and gazed back at her.

"Harder." Was all that came out of her.

He smiled as he did what he was demanded to do. He started to pound into her with more force than before. Her moans were getting loud again.

"Harder Kouga." She demanded. He was moving her with each stroke that was going into her. She arched her back at his movements and then she suddenly looked at his eyes. She growled at him and he growled back at her, with one swift movement, they went for each other's necks. Biting down for all that it was worth as they orgasmed into each other. His seed spilling into her and he could feel her flood of fluid coming around his still hard shaft. Her inner walls vibrating as she took his seed willingly. He closed his eyes as he suckled off his mark on her neck. She moaned as she suckled off of her mark on his neck. Both relishing on each others movements like they were not going to live unless these actions were done. He pulled his face away from her neck as her blood stopped flowing for him, he was still stroking as he looked into her face. Her eyes were receding back to brown as he kissed her softly. She put her hands on his shoulders while he gazed down at her, and when he kissed her softly; she made him roll over to his back.

She laid her head on his shoulder as she saw that his eyes were once again blue, she needed to breathe a little before she was going to continue with him. She also at this time noticed that she was rather hungry at the same time. He wrapped his arm that was under her head around to her shoulder, he took the other one and moved the hair that had draped over her face. Her Fire Rose still shining brightly on her forehead and he kissed it. It flared to a deeper red when he touched it with his lips.

"Sango, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. You did not hurt me."

"Good, I was worried that I had."

"Although I am sure that I am not going to feel it until tomorrow when I try to walk." She said chuckling.

He laughed heartedly as he hugged her tightly to him. His stomach growled demanding food and she laughed harder at him.

"I think that we have done a big work out that now we are now hungry."

"Yes, I think that we have." He said smiling.

"Is there any food even here?"

"Yes, I will go and make sure that Akoro brings us some food and drink."

"Is he the only servant that we have at this time?" Sango asked as she felt him move out of her and her arms.

He got out of bed and looked down at her. He smelled the slight tinge of metallic smell in the air. He looked down to where her legs connected to her body and there was a little blood revealed on the sheets.

"Are you sure that you are ok? You are bleeding from your womb." Kouga said while he placed a robe around his body.

"Kouga, I am fine. You were my first so the veil that was holding everything in secret was broken when you entered me, causing it to rip open and some blood is now present. But it will recede."

"Ok. I will be back in a minute." Kouga said and then he walked silently out of the bedchambers.

Sango closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she stretched fully on the bed. She closed her eyes momentarily as she heard Kouga come back into the room. She opened her eyes and saw that he had a large tray in his hands. The tray had an array of fruits and meats on it with a teapot on it with two cups. She smiled as she sat up in bed, propping two of the pillows behind her back. He walked to the other side of the bed and set the tray down before sitting next to her. He carefully arranged the pillows behind him so he was able to face her. The robe hung loosely around his body and she could see glimmers of his body underneath. He noticed this and smiled as he took the robe off and put it on the bottom of the bed. He sat back down and grabbed some fruit. Slowly he brought the fruit to her lips and then into her mouth. He watched as her mouth slowly opened to accept the food in his hands, her lips wrapping around the fruit as she bit down on it. She moaned at the pleasure of having something brought to her to fill her stomach because she was so hungry. She looked down at the plate and grabbed some grapes; wrapping her fingers around them she brought them to his lips. He smiled as she did this and happily accepted the grape that was in between her two fingers. Wrapping his mouth around enough to engulf her fingers with the grape, momentarily sucking on them before she pulled them out. She then saw that there was a bowl of white cream and she dipped the grape in and then brought that to his lips. Quickly hitting his nose before it reaching his mouth. As quickly as she hit his nose with the cream she placed her tongue on it. Licking off the sweet taste of the cream on his nose then bringing her mouth to his, kissing him. Tasting the grape and the cream in his mouth along with his personal taste that she has grown to love. He purred with pleasure at her movements because she was also stroking his thigh as she was feeding him.

He took a strawberry into his hands, plucking out the stem of it and cutting it in half, dipping it in the cream and the other half he brushed her lips with. She closed her eyes as he placed the cream topped strawberry in his teeth and brought his mouth to hers. At first rubbing cream on her lips as she opened her mouth slightly, her eyes still closed, she wrapped her lips around the strawberry and found that he was attached. Playfully, she pulled back on the strawberry, making him come with her, and then she quickly moved her face forward, taking in the strawberry and his lips into her mouth. He released the piece of fruit from his teeth as he kissed her deeply while she was eating the fruit.

She pushed the tray away from them down to the end of the bed, she then went back up to her man and she kissed him further, making him lie down on the bed once again. She straddled him, making him enter her once again, her face with her eyes closed, looking up to the ceiling as she did this. The bowl of cream was in her hand; she took her finger and grabbed some cream, doting it on his chest. She followed her finger with her mouth as she rolled her hips to his motions. Using her tongue to lick off the cream in the spots where she put the cream. His hands were on her hips assisting in her motions as she manipulated the rest of his body with the cream and her tantalizing tongue. Every time her tongue was placed anywhere on his body, shivers of pleasure ran through him, stars and flashes of light was placed in front of his eyes with her face always there. He loved how her breasts were right there waiting for him, moving slightly with her movements like they had a mind of their own.

He took the bowl from her and dipped his tongue in it, then winding the cream around her nipples of one of her breasts. Then enveloping his mouth around the nipple, sucking gently as he put the bowl down and pushed himself into a sitting position. He placed his hands on her back, feeling how smooth it was, feeling the scar from an evil act from her past, and then fastening his hands on her shoulders. His fingertips facing him as he brought her down further onto him, then letting her back up and then back down with a little more force. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did this to her, she started to roll her hips from the front to the back as he placed her back down on him. Waves of sensations running through her body, as sweat was forming on her back, arms and head as they continued this. Kouga's forehead was already full of sweat and she could feel his hair get wet, as he must have sweat there also.

With one final stroke, he brought her down on him and this time he forced his hips up to her at the same time, driving him deep into her; her moans echoed in his ear as he released his seed into her once again. He let his back rest against the headboard as she let her weight rest on him, her head on his chest as she tried to gain her breath. His heart pounding against her head and his breathing starting to slow. He embraced her tightly as they sat there in their bed.

Sango moved and got the plate of food again and started to feed him fruit again. After they were done eating the full plate of food this time, they sat and had some tea. Sango yawned loudly as it has been a rather tiring day for the two and she knew that tomorrow was only going to be more interesting with him. She grabbed his cup and placed it back on the tray, she then brought the tray to another table in the room and set it down. She slowly walked back to the bed and cuddled up next to him. It was not long that she found herself asleep, dreaming more of them together in the meadow by the river. He felt her breathing slow down and he held her tighter to him, smiling slightly he kissed her forehead. Her insignia brightly flamed and then faded slightly; he was so happy to finally have her to himself. Now no one can take her away but death and that was even going to be impossible. He closed his eyes as he took in her scent in his nose. He fell into a deep sleep of comfort and love.


	17. Day 2 of the Honeymoon

I am warning you now that this is a short chapter. But there is one key thing that you must pay attention to. But I am not going to tell you right now! You have to read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Sango woke up in the morning and she stretched her body out. She had to stop quickly because she felt Kouga next to her in bed. She turned over to him and smiled. His face was so smooth and perfect. With his eyes closed, those long brown lashes resting on his cheeks, the smoothness of his skin, the slight roundness of his nose, and the curve of his lips. She couldn't believe that she was lying here next to him finally married. She smiled as she remembered what happened the night before. She remembered how he felt inside her finally, the way that he administered such wonderful touches on her body. The way that he cupped her breasts, the way that his lips felt on her body, the way that they bit each other's neck, she remembered the taste of his blood in her mouth.

She could not help it anymore; she reached out to touch his perfectly muscular chest, rubbing her fingertip on his nipple. He smiled as she touched him.

"Sango tell me something." Kouga said, his eyes still closed as she touched his chest.

"Yes my dear?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course Kouga. That is a rather odd question."

"I just wanted to make sure that you still loved me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know."

"Kouga, there is nothing that you could do to make me not love you. Well wait. Maybe if you cheated on me. Then I might have to kill you if you do that!" Sango said jokingly.

Kouga looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Sango, I could never cheat on you. You are the one that I chose to be with for the rest of my life. Which is going to be for a long time."

Sango smiled as she heard those words come out of his mouth. That was what she was waiting for. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her soft lips upon his pouty ones. She opened her mouth fully and let her tongue venture into his mouth, playing with his tongue and taking in his taste. She let the kiss continue for a little longer and then she pulled away.

"Sango I could live out our lives like this forever."

"Here in bed?"

"As long as you are here with me."

Sango laughed and hugged him harder. "Kouga, there is nothing that I would like more than to sit here with you in our bed."

Kouga smiled and started to rub himself against her, showing her how much he wanted her. She laughed and quickly got out of bed. Throwing her robe on around her and turning around in one graceful move. She looked down at him, the silk cover slightly over his waist. His pubic hair showing just above his manhood, but nothing else showing. His eyes showing how much lust were in them while they stared up at her. She smiled and then turned and went into the bathroom. He noticed that she did not come out as quickly as she usually does. He sighed as he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and was surprised at what he saw. In the middle of the large room, was Sango, naked as the day she was born.

There she was, sitting down in a large hot spring. The water still around her body as she was kind of sitting back in the water. Her beautiful black hair swaying in the water as the under current moved around her. Her creamy white skin shinned under the water, the window shining the bright sun cascading it down onto the water. Bright sparkles all over the water reflecting onto her beautiful face. Her face that was so flawless now, her cheeks having a rosy tone to them now, her eyes bright as ever but with a certain shine that will not seem to go away. He noticed that her head was resting on a rock and her eyes were closed. She looked so relaxed that way; he walked in slowly; trying not to make a noise to startle her.

He carefully stepped into the warm water; ripples come to the surface of the water, slowly clashing on her skin. He goes under the water and moves slowly along the bottom, giving her kisses on her feet, then her legs under the water. She knew that he was there the whole time but did not want to open her eyes just yet. And now he was slowly caressing her body with his mouth, leaving kisses everywhere. He finally surfaced in between her breasts, a small smile on his face. His hair was neatly behind his ears, his eyes shining brightly as he looked at her. She grabbed his face with her wet hands and brought him up closer to her and kissed him tenderly. As she kissed him, she wrapped her legs and tail around his body, holding him close to her. He put his hands on the bottom of the hot spring and lifted himself a little, to get a better hold on her lips and to push himself into her.

She pulled away and gasped slightly with a moan as she felt him enter her under the water. She put her head back to facing him and he was smiling at her. The water splashing up against their bodies as he thrusted himself into her deeper and deeper. His hand planted firmly on the rock that was behind her head, as her hands gripped into his back as she was climaxing. He could feel her around him, clasping onto him like she was sucking the life out of him as he released his seed into her. He let out a slight howl as he did this; she smiled at him as she could feel his very life go through her like lightning going down a steel rod. They stayed in each other's arms while they regained their breath.

"I am sorry, I was just going to the bathroom and this looked inviting. I should have told you to come in but it felt so nice." Sango said finally breaking the silence.

"That is ok. I loved walking in here finding you like this."

"You love to see me naked in water?"

"I love seeing you any way that I can." Kouga said with a smile on his face.

Sango smiled as she got up and grabbed the soap. She started washing him, her hands moving softly around his body; touching his muscular shoulders down to his hands. The sensations that she was sending through his body were of love and tenderness. He closed his eyes as he thought things that he never imagined he would think years ago.

_I can feel her love as she touches me. It is like soft little kisses all over my body every time we touch. I think that our love has grown more deeper over these past 24 hours than I could have ever imagined. When I look into her eyes, I feel lost in them, like there is something inside of her that is calling out to me and I am always trying to find out what it is._

"Sango, is there something that you want to ask me?"

Sango stopped washing his tail and tensed a little. "I just wanted to let you know that I was going to not stop being a demon slayer. I want to make sure that I stay in shape for Rin when I start to train her."

"Sango, that is nothing. I thought that it was something devastating. I would never keep you from your work."

"Oh Kouga! I love you so much!" Sango said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He took her easily into his arms as she hugged him fiercely.

"Sango, lets go and have some lunch out by the stream."

"That sounds like a good idea Kouga. I am rather hungry."

Kouga got out of the water first, grabbing a towel for Sango. She got out and he wrapped the towel around her. He helped her dry off and then he brought her into the bedroom once again. He looked through the closets and found clothes made for them already in his family's colors. He chose a nice white one for Sango with green leaves on it. She clapped her hands together and put it on quickly to see how it looked on her. He got dressed in a similar one that he found while she dressed.

"So my love. How do I look?" Sango said, turning around slowly so he could see how she looked.

"Sango….." Kouga went over to her and put his hand on her face. "You look so beautiful."

She smiled and put her hand over his that was on her face. "And you look so handsome. Now, let's get something to eat!"

Kouga laughed and they walked out of their room. Akoro was standing outside the door waiting for them.

He bowed as they met him in the hallway.

"My lord and lady." Akoro said bowing his head at them.

"Akoro my good man. How are you doing this morning?" Kouga asked as he slapped his hand on Akoro's shoulder.

"I am fairing well my lord. I do wish that you enjoyed your first night in your own home."

"Yes, it was a very nice night. I do have to admit that I have not slept like that in some time." Sango said smiling.

"I am glad that you slept well my lady. Would you like Sakuri to make you something for lunch?"

"Oh my! It is lunchtime! Wow, time really flew this morning!" Sango gasped.

Kouga laughed and nodded. "We will take our lunch today behind the palace into the gardens by the stream. We will be waiting there."

"As you wish my lord."

"And Akoro."

"Yes my lord?"

"You can quit calling us lady and lord. We are just Sango and Kouga. Nothing more, nothing less." Kouga said.

"Ok Kouga. I will make sure that everyone knows of this."

"Thank you Akoro. You truly are a very good demon." Sango said, resting her hand on his arm.

"Sango, I will help you and Kouga any way that I can while I live."

"You are staying here with us! I thought that you worked for Sesshomaru?" Sango said.

"I used to. He dispatched me to take care of you. Tahki is here as well. Well, she is still at the village to make sure that things are going well with your brother."

"Tahki?"

"She is new. She was found on the boundaries of the Western Lands almost dead. I found her and brought her here to get her back to health. She is a very striking demon and I think that Lord Sesshomaru would like her."

"Oh really. Tell me something Akoro. When did she arrive at the village and why was I not made of the information when she came to help us?" Sango asked.

"I did not want to draw attention to her. It was per her request and I would like to honor that."

"Akoro, it is sounding like you are rather fond of this woman." Kouga said.

"Yes, actually I am but as you know, I have a family already and I am very happy."

"Very well Akoro. Please see to the lunch and have some with your family. I do hope that they have made their welcome here already a good one?"

"Yes Kouga they have and thank you." Akoro said and then he left.

Kouga smiled at Sango as he took her hand and they walked around their home exploring for a bit before going outside into the gardens. Sango was amazed that the gardens that were put together for her looked exactly like the ones at her home in the village. Kouga directs her to the stream and then lays out a huge blanket for them to sit on. Kouga takes Sango's hand and helps her sit and then he sits next to her. She lays down on the blanket and stretches out. He turns and picks a flower for her, a beautiful fully bloomed daisy. He hands it to her and she turns to kiss him. They are locked in an embrace when Akoro comes with their lunch. His wife Akira is behind him with more food and drink for them. Sango gets up and tries to help her but she nods her head.

"Akoro, is this your wife?" Sango asks.

"Yes, Sango this is Akira."

"It is a good pleasure to meet you Akira." Sango says extending a hand to her.

Akira just stands there and then bows to Sango and then to Kouga.

"Akira it is ok. There is no need for formalities in this household." Kouga says to her.

She blushes at him and then goes behind Akoro. Sango laughs, "I think that she is rather shy."

"Yes Sango she is, she does not talk that much around strangers."

"Ok, then tell me Akoro, what is she able to assist me with around the house?" Sango asked politely.

"She is a healer, a teacher, a great cook, and she can assist in child bearing as well."

"Mph, very good food." Kouga says with a mouthful of food. Sango hits him and he tries to smile.

"Akira you will have to excuse the rudeness of Kouga. When he is hungry, there is no stopping him." Sango said, her face blushing at the embarrassment of Kouga's actions.

"That is ok my lady." Akira said quietly.

Sango smiled, "My dear you can just call me Sango. Since we are going to be working closely with my pup Shippo, there is no need for that kind of thing here at this house."

"You and the Lord have a pup already?" Akira asked.

"Yes, he is my adopted pup actually. Shippo is my fox demon pup. Well, he is now more than my adopted pup; he is Kouga's and mine. You are going to love him. He is so cute and he shows his affections on his shirt!" Sango explained.

"That sounds nice. It will be good to see a pup running around here." Akoro said.

"Yes and hopefully there will be more soon!" Kouga said.

Sango laughed and started eating her meal that Kouga arranged for her. Akoro and Akira left to go and eat their meal in peace leaving Kouga and Sango alone by the stream in the gardens. Kouga started to feed her food and she smiled at him.

"My dear you remember what happened the last time that we did that?"

"I was hoping that we could finish what we started."

Sango laughed and then started feeding him his meal that was before him. It was not long after that they were lying within the blanket in each other's arms catching their breath. Sango's breathing had slowed a bit as she wrapped the blanket closer to her as she sat up and looked at Kouga.

"Kouga, do you think that we could get Tahki and Sesshomaru together?"

"Now what in the hell brought that on?"

"Oh I don't know. I was just thinking here wondering if she really was as striking as Akoro said."

"I don't know. I would have to see her first to see if your buddy would even think about it!"

"Yeah me too. I would like to get to know her first before things happened between the two of them."

"You mean you want to make sure that she makes the grade."

Sango sat there and blushed. "Yeah I do. I don't want anyone to hurt him Kouga."

"I know Sango." Kouga said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She rested her head on his chest as she could hear his heartbeat in her ear.

"Sango, I will make sure that she comes back here to start assisting us tomorrow."

"Oh thank you Kouga!"

"Sango I would do anything for you. Even when it comes to something for Sesshomaru."

"Kouga, you really have changed so much since the first time that I saw you."

"Sango, that was a long time ago. That was when my pack was super huge!"

"Yeah I know. I remember it like it was yesterday. I think of things like that sometimes. The first time that I met you, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kagome."

"Even the first time that you met Miroku?"

"Yeah even then."

"I am sorry Sango."

"For what?"

"For mentioning him. I know that he hurt you real bad."

"Kouga, I am here with you and that is all that matters right now. Besides, Miroku and I are past that now."

"Yeah I know but those memories will never go away from you Sango. And I don't want you to regret things that you have done."

"Kouga, there is nothing in my life that I regret. Especially being here with you after realizing how much I really loved you."

"Well I am glad that you did."

"I am too."

They laid there in the blanket watching the clouds go by and the calming sounds of the stream next to them for the rest of the day. They napped in each other's arms later in the afternoon and retiring into their bedchambers later that night. Life right now was calm and quiet for the two of them. Soon another day was going to come upon them greeting them with multi colored open arms.


	18. The Stranger in the Village

Ha ha! Do you hate me yet? I know that I am taking a while for this one to come to life but I assure you, that you will love it. Please enjoy.

_Melovepotion_: Thanks hon! You rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Back at the village, the guests started helping the soldiers clean up the buildings and the dishes after the carriage was out of sight. It was late in the evening when things were starting to settle down after all of the excitement. Sesshomaru was making sure those things were put away and that things were done right as they were finishing up on the clean up. He was helping on moving some tables back into houses that he borrowed when he noticed one certain woman out of the crowd. She was laughing softly as she was helping Kanna and Kohaku with some of the vases of flowers from the tables. He had never noticed her before nor has he ever seen her around before. She was turning to grab another vase off a table before it was taken away and she caught him looking at her. She lowered her head and blushed as she took the vase and quickly walked away.

She caught up with Kanna and they started speaking.

"Kanna, who is that handsome looking man over there?" Tahki asked.

Kanna turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was watching them. She waved and he waved back and then turned around to help a soldier.

"Oh, that is just Sesshomaru. Why?"

"He was staring at me."

"Oh really. Hmmm. That is interesting."

"Why?"

"The woman who got married today was his first love."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he has been helping so much with the wedding and stuff. But it is not surprising that you caught his eye. You are beautiful Tahki."

Tahki blushed again and Kanna laughed. "Tahki, there is nothing to fear from him. He has changed a lot since the war."

"The war?"

"Yeah, see me and Kagura used to fight with Sango, Kagome, InuYasha and Miroku way back when we were first born from another demon named Naraku. Kohaku was an associate that Naraku kept alive to use against Sango. Sango is Kohaku's older sister."

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"It is ok. It turned out better in the end as you can see." Kanna said smiling.

"Yes I can see that things are peaceful and quiet around here."

"Tahki, may I ask about you more?"

"Well, as you can see I am a dog demon. I come from the main lands of America. I was hiding there in my animal form when my family that was taking care of me tried to kill me. I ended up killing them and fled here to Japan to seek shelter and peace. But I was soon attacked many times by demons here and was on the brink of death. A wonderful demon and his wife found me and brought me to their home and nursed me back to health. And then he requested that I come here to help out with the festivities."

"I am so sorry that things worked out that way but you know what. I am happy that you are here to help though."

"Thank you Kanna. You and Kohaku have been so kind to me while I have been here."

"Tahki, one thing that I have found out since my release from Naraku is that I have more feelings now than ever! I have found that helping others who need it give me happiness and peace within my heart. I would have helped you no matter what."

Tahki stopped and put her vase down and embraced the little demon in front of her. Tears started rolling down her alabaster face. Kanna smiled and held her close, "Tahki there is no need for tears. I am here to help you when you need it. All you need to do is ask."

"I know but I cannot help it Kanna. Your kindness and your generosity are so amazing."

Sesshomaru watched from a distance, smelling the demon's tears that she shed. _I wonder who she is? I have not seen her before around here. It seems that she is close to Kanna and yet, I have not seen her before with her. I wonder if I should go and ask about her? No. The timing is not right and my heart still aches at the thought that right now, Kouga is probably marking Sango. The one thing that I could not do out of respect for her. I am ever going to be able to get her out of my mind? I am sure that I will be able to in time; I mean look at how Sango had moved on after what Miroku did to her._

_But this woman, I am having issues getting my eyes away from her. She is rather a striking demon with such grace in the way that she walks. When my eyes met hers, they were so beautiful. Almost the color of mother's eyes when she would look at me. The softest shade of violet that I have ever seen in a woman yet alone a demon. The softness of her light blue stripes on her cheeks that were so slimly shaped to her oval face. I think that she even blushed when she saw me looking at her, which made them look even more enticing to touch. And the slimness of her lips, the way that they were slightly parted as if she wanted to say something but her breath would not allow her to. Her soft and free flowing violet hair, but it was not violet in that sense. Her hair is silver like mine but hers has a touch of violet color in it as the light from the candles touched it. Wait, what am I doing? I am thinking of someone that I have never met yet; I can remember such things about her._

Sesshomaru looked around and saw that things were finished around him and he went into Sango's garden and sat down at the bench where he kissed her that fateful morning.

_But I seem to have noticed more of this new woman than I thought I guess. I noticed as she was talking to Kanna, of the roundness of her shoulders and the delicacy of her arms and hands as she moved them around the vase of flowers. The roundness of her breasts as they lay under her hiatori of Sango's family colors. The slimness of her hips and the way that her tail wrapped around that slim waist like a belt and I am sure that her legs underneath were as creamy white as the rest of her face and hands that I saw. What the fuck am I talking about! I don't even know who this woman is! Yet she is entrancing me with just a look of her! I really need to get a life or something. Maybe Sango is right, with me seeking another to court, maybe I can get on with my life. That is the one thing that Sango wanted me to do and with me kissing her goodbye this morning and giving Kouga my consent I guess that I should honor her wish like I told her that I would._

Sesshomaru sighed deeply as he looked out at the full moon that was shining brightly in the dark sky above him. The fragrance of the flowers in the garden enveloping around him like a blanket of love and sweet memories; he looked around and remembered the times that he spent in this garden with his one true love. Smiling as he remembered that she was happy with Kouga and that they are going to make a good life for each other and that Kouga was going to make her happy; Sesshomaru was going to make sure of that. After some time, he got up and walked into the house and went into his room for the night. He stopped on the way to pet Kirara as she slept in the living room with Ares. He thought that since he was going to help Kohaku and Kanna with the construction of the house, that he better get some rest before starting things in the morning. He stopped at Sango's bedchambers door and breathed her scent in deeply into his brain, remembering the way that the roses smelled whenever she was around. He stopped himself before opening the door; it was not his place to go into a woman's bedchambers anymore now that she was married. Besides, this was not to be her bedchambers anymore, it was to be Kanna and Kohaku's and he must respect their privacy. But he noticed as he breathed in Sango's scent, he could not smell Kanna or Kohaku in there. But he did notice that there was a slight lavender scent coming from the room that was not there before. He shook his head thinking that he must be more tired than he thought and went to his room and slept.

Tahki froze as she noticed that someone was at the door of the room that she was using while she was here helping Kanna and Kohaku. She did not want anyone to know that she was here except for them yet there was a sandalwood scent coming from there and she did not know who it was. Nor did she want to find out at this time of night. She started to calm down as she heard the footsteps start to go away from the door and down the hall to the little girls room that she saw.

_That person must be sleeping in there next to the little girl. I wonder if it is that Sesshomaru person that Kanna was telling me about. I think that Kohaku told me that he was staying here for a while longer because of the construction. Hmmm. He is a rather striking and beautiful creature. Ahhh, maybe I am just hoping for something that is never going to come to me. Love has never been my strong point in life but I am just happy that I have never mated or been marked by another. At least I have my pride in that._

Tahki smiled as she nuzzled lower into the bed, the smell of roses all around her as she slept peacefully and deeply for the first time in ages; she was happy that she might have found a place where she can call home.

In the morning she woke up to a bunch of pounding and sawing and grunting of voices a little ways away. By the time that she sat up in bed, the wall came crashing down that was connected to the bedchambers. She quickly brought the covers to her chest as the first person noticed that there was someone in there. It was Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"What is going on?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?"

"I suggest that you leave before you get hurt."

"I suggest that you and your men leave so I can!" She spat back at him. Rather angry that she was awoken in this manner.

Sesshomaru just stood there and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What in the hell are you looking at? Leave!" She demanded.

Sesshomaru looked at her, no emotions on his beautiful face. He turned around and snapped his fingers and the men followed him.

"Bout time!" She yelled.

He stopped and turned around. He moved so quickly that she did not realize it until he was right there in her face.

"If you are a guest here, I highly suggest that you curb your tongue." He said, his face very close to hers. She could feel his breathe on her face as he said this.

She did not want to show fear to him and did not want to back down either. This man had no right in saying what he did to her since she did not know him. She backed away from his face and gracefully got out of bed. He noticed how her nightgown clung to her body as she did this. He backed away slightly to give her room but not backing down to a female that he did not know. She tried to move behind him but he was blocking her way. He did not know what she was trying to do but he did not trust it. She looked at him rather impatiently.

"Can you let me get my robe or are you going to make me walk around like this?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

He looked at her and moved slightly. She went for her robe and he stopped her hand. She looked at her hand that was being held by this man, and then she glanced up at him.

"Is there a problem?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"You never answered my questions. Who are you?"

She tried jerking her hand free but he held it tightly but not too tight. She straightened up and just looked at him.

"If we are going to hold hands I suggest first that you ask me politely to court."

He removed his hand quickly and she grabbed her robe and put it on.

"You are going to answer me woman." He demanded to her as she went to the small vanity and picked up her brush and started brushing her hair. Her moves graceful and smooth as she brought the brush up to her hair and applied pressure as it made its way down her slightly violet tresses. He had the sudden urge to help her but suppressed that urge quickly.

"My name is Tahki. As you can see, I am the same race as you are Sesshomaru. Or should I address you as Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, slightly mocking him.

"How do you know my name?"

"I am well known to Kanna and Kohaku since I have been helping them since I got her two weeks ago."

"If you have been here this long, how come this is the first time that we have met?"

"I could not answer that Lord Sesshomaru."

"You can just call me Sesshomaru. I have taken a liking to be called just that instead of all of the formalities."

"Very well Sesshomaru."

"Where did you come from Tahki?"

Tahki looked around and saw that his men were awaiting his orders and she kind of blushed. He noticed this and turned around and saw his men giggling slightly and then quickly stopping as they were noticed of their actions.

"If you will please follow me Tahki to the gardens and we could finish this discussion there." He said and then he turned to his men. "Continue to break this wall down as well and place the building here. I will need at least 4 bedchambers made in that building and this one expanded."

He turned around and found her gone. He went through the door, following her scent and noticed that she was heading for the bathroom. He went into the kitchen and got some coffee and he poured her a cup as well and waited for her. She came into the kitchen a little while later. He handed her the cup that he poured for her and they went out into the gardens. They sat down on the bench and they continued their conversation.

"Now, as I was saying earlier."

"Sesshomaru, really you do not need to know my past. And just to let you know, I said that I was sorry to your men about my behavior before coming here. I would like to apologize to you as well for my actions. It was rather rude of me."

"You went and apologized to my soldiers?"

"Yes, it was rude of me for acting that way. I should have known better since Kanna warned me last night before retiring."

"I accept your apology. As I hope that you accept mine."

"I do. I know that it was quite a shocker seeing me in there. I know that you and Sango were close."

At the mention of her name, Sesshomaru flinched inside. _I wonder what she is doing now? Is she thinking of me?_

Tahki realized that it was wrong to mention her name and she put her hand on his arm and looked into his golden eyes. "I am sorry Sesshomaru. I should not have said her name or mentioned her."

He looked at her hand that rested on his arm. Waves of emotions ran through him that he had never felt before. Waves of warmth, caring, sorrow and love. He looked up at her violet eyes; he could see that there was a little more moisture in them than there should be. _Could she be feeling sorry for me?_

She looked at him; she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes and tried to push them back. But when she touched his arm, she felt things that she never thought existed within her. She wanted him to feel her emotions that she was feeling, sorrow, warmth, caring and love. She knew that she did not love this man but she did feel sorry for him and wanted him to feel better. For some reason, she was compelled to make him feel better.

A single tear started to run down her pale face, gracefully running down past her light blue stripe on her cheek. She turned away from him, ashamed that it fell after she tried her hardest to stop it from happening in the first place. She felt a hand on her face and turned to look at him, his hand was brushing the tear away. She searched in his eyes for any emotions but could not find any. _He must have been through much more than I have expected to hide his emotions like he does. But knowing that he just lost his one love, his first love, he is going to protect himself. Yet, why is he brushing the tear away from my face? And this feeling I get when he touches me. What does this mean?_

She got up quickly and moved to the other side of the garden. She could not face him and his actions that he was doing. She did not know what was happening to her but she wanted nothing but to be in his arms, to feel them wrapped around her, holding her tightly. He watched her search his eyes for emotions but he could not let them out to someone that he did not know. Even though his actions were unbeknownst to him, as he wiped the tear away from her cheek, he did not want to move it away at the same time. When she moved away from him to the other side of the gardens he sat there. _Did he do something wrong? Maybe I should have not done that if I had known that I was doing that. I really have to watch what I am doing!_

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to her. "I am sorry if I have offended you in some way Tahki. I did not mean to."

"It is ok, you did not offend me Sesshomaru."

"I sometimes now, do not realize what I am doing at the time. Being with Sango for as long as I was, she taught me to feel things that I never did before. To show emotions that were there but never seen to the outside world."

She turned to him and smiled, "Sesshomaru, you do not need to explain yourself to me. You are a great lord and you had to do what you had to do in time of battle and war. I know how that is like and now both of us are past that."

He was about to say something when both children came screaming into the gardens. Rin stopped quickly and Shippo ran into her, knocking her to the ground. Kirara and Ares just stood there and looked at the two demons wondering what was going on.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said excitedly. Then she saw the female with him and stared at her. "Who are you pretty lady?"

Tahki smiled and bent down to her. "Hello there cutie. My name is Tahki. What is your name?"

"My name is Rin and this is Shippo." Rin said pointing at Shippo. He blushed when she said his name.

"Hello Rin and Shippo. Now what was the reason for you guys tearing into this beautiful garden this morning?"

"I wanted to see Lord Sesshomaru and see if he would play with us."

"Oh!" Tahki turned her head and looked at Sesshomaru.

He looked down at her, "Rin is my pup."

Tahki looked at Rin and smiled, "Rin, where is your mother?"

"I don't have one. It is now just me and Lord Sesshomaru."

"And my mother is on her honeymoon with my new daddy." Shippo said sadly.

Tahki put her lips together and then smiled at the two. "I would gladly play with you if you would give me time to get dressed for the day. I have nothing to do today since they are working on the house."

Rin and Shippo both hooted for joy and shook their heads. "We will be at InuYasha's house! Come and get us there!" Shippo said excitedly and then they all ran off.

Tahki got up and stretched. "Well, I guess that I better go and get ready. I am sure that they are not going to wait long for me to get there."

"Thank you Tahki."

"For what Sesshomaru?"

"For playing with them. Shippo is sad that they left him here and Rin is all he has right now."

"Well, it seems to me that they are both inseparable at this time and probably will be later on. Besides, I like kids, I don't mind at all having some fun while I am here for now."

"For now?"

"Yeah, I really do not have a home right now. Kanna and Kohaku were nice to hold me here while they need my help but I don't know what I am going to do after that."

"You are not from around here then?"

"No, I came from America. I came here to find peace and be happy." Tahki said smiling.

"Oh."

"Well, I am off. Maybe we can have a nicer conversation like this at a later time. Thank you for talking with me though Sesshomaru."

"It was nice to meet you Tahki."

Tahki turned around and headed for the house. She looked at him after she closed the door and he turned to the sun and closed his eyes. I wonder what he is thinking about? She turned and went to where her clothes were and got ready for the day.

Sesshomaru watched her leave and then turned to the sun and closed his eyes. _The sun is warm today. I think that the construction should be done in two days time. I wonder if InuYasha would mind me taking Shippo with Rin and I to the palace? I will have to remember to ask him that later on. Tahki…. A very interesting woman. From America to find peace and to be happy here in Japan. I wonder what happened to her to where she would want to leave? And now she is going to be spending the day with Rin and Shippo playing. Is this a woman that I can grow to love?_ Sesshomaru opened his eyes and started heading back to the other side of the house where the construction was going on. He stayed there helping and overseeing everything for the rest of the day.

At times during the day he could hear the two pups yelling and screaming of joy. Tahki came and delivered the lunch for him and the men later on with them and then he did not see her for the rest of the day.

By the time that Tahki reached InuYasha's house, the pups were in an uproar about the new lady in the village. InuYasha was apprehensive at first letting Rin and Shippo play with her but Kagome told him not to worry. Tahki bowed to them gracefully and InuYasha's face was of amazement. He admitted loudly that she was very beautiful and Kagome hit him in the ribs.

"You will have to excuse my husband. I guess that subtlety does not run in that family."

"And what family is that you are speaking of Lady Kagome?"

"Oh, you couldn't tell! InuYasha and Sesshomaru are brothers. Well, InuYasha is only half demon, not full demon like Sesshomaru."

From under a pile of cats and children InuYasha screamed out, "Thanks for reminding me of that once again Kagome!"

"Oh shut up! I really am sorry for his behavior this morning."

"It is ok Lady Kagome. I had a rather bad morning anyways, bantering seems to be attracted to me today for some reason."

"What do you mean by that Tahki? And please, call me Kagome."

"Well, I woke up this morning to the wall being taken down in the bedchambers that I was in and Sesshomaru and his men were staring at me."

Kagome laughed and InuYasha just stared and then started laughing. Tahki blushed, "I kind of yelled at him and then he yelled back and we started to banter at each other."

Kagome looked at her and then InuYasha. InuYasha nodded his head and he took the kids and the cats to the backyard to play. Kagome brought Tahki into the kitchen and she gave her some more coffee while they talked.

"Tahki, tell me something. You are full dog demon correct?"

"Yes, I am. My family is originally from here but left because of all the bad stuff happening with a demon called Naraku. We fled to America to live as domestic dogs there with a family. But soon things got bad there too. My parents were killed, my siblings killed and I barely made it here alive."

"Tahki, I am going to tell you a story that is going to blow your mind. Because truthfully, I think that we have seen you before when you were younger before you left."

"Oh really?"

Kagome nodded and then told about how she first met InuYasha and what all happened up until now. Tahki just sat there and listened. Just amazed at what this woman before her had gone through. What Sango went through with Miroku and Kagura. What Sango had endured through the time that Kohaku and Kanna were under Naraku's control and hatefulness. She cried through some parts and was shocked during others. Kagome stopped while she handed the lunch to Tahki to bring to Sesshomaru and his men since Kanna and Kohaku were in another village for a few days. When Tahki left, she brought Rin with her to help since there were so many bowls. When they got back, InuYasha and Shippo were sleeping on the pillows in the living room and Rin happily went over there to join them. Shockingly, she gave Tahki a hug before lying down. Tahki smiled and her and Kagome went into her gardens to finish talking.

"Kagome, so it was you that I saw at the castle that Naraku was holding us in. I wish that I knew you back then so you could have saved us."

"I do as well Tahki, but it seems like you have faired well since. But I am sorry for you losing you family in America. I know that is a hardship that you have to carry around with you for the rest of your life."

"Yes but I feel that it has made me a better person in the end."

"Tahki, tell me something."

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why have you not mated and settled down?"

"I did not have time and strength to do that when I arrive back in Japan. But now that things are starting to go well for me again, I have been thinking of it. Why?"

"I was just wondering. You are a very mystical creature with your looks and your ways. I do feel that it would not take you long to find a mate."

"Kagome, may I ask you something as well?"

"Sure."

"Who is Sesshomaru and what is he like?"

"OH! I see that you have your eye on him."

"I felt so comfortable with him when he was around this morning, talking to me." Tahki said blushing at her openness.

"I want to be blunt with you and if I offend you I am sorry. But the Tashido family is very wealthy and very deadly. I have been part of this family for a long time now and just recently made it legal with my marriage with InuYasha. Although I have been with him for many years before destroying Naraku as you very well know. I have grown close with both InuYasha and Sesshomaru. But lately, Sesshomaru has taken a liking to Sango after many things have happened. Sango was rejected by one of our close companions Miroku. Sesshomaru helped her get into good spirits once again and he changed. He changed a lot. Before he was a cold killing machine, not once thinking of another's life; especially one of a humans. She grew on him and he changed into a more kinder and nicer demon then. He even learned to love another because of their close relationship of him helping her; she was helping him become this way. Kouga during that time was trying his hardest to capture her love since I turned him away and went to InuYasha. I had always loved InuYasha and Kouga never realized that until I turned him down for marriage. He turned to Sango for comfort and she turned to Sesshomaru. Then after some time she did turn to Kouga and they married yesterday. Now Sesshomaru is alone now but he has not changed back to that cold demon he once was. His change was one of a miracle of sorts. He is almost loving now and very nice to be around. His daughter Rin is one that is very happy now that he will outwardly show her affection. I think that he is happy with his life but one thing that Sango requested him to do was to find love with another that can return his feelings. Sango always thought of others like I always did but this time, she wanted this for him."

Tahki just sat there and listened as Kagome told her all of this. She was amazed at the change that she was told about. He did not seem like he could be that way back then. But then again, she did not know him then and was happy that she did not.

"I think that he is a rather nice man from our conversation this morning. And yes, I could see the coldness of him when he first discovered me. Although I have to admit that I was not the nicest person as well."

Kagome laughed and thought about it for a little bit.

"Tahki, with Kohaku and Kanna gone for a bit, with all the construction; I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us this evening. I would be honored if your would."

"I will accept Lady Kagome."

"Oh for kami's sake, just call me Kagome!"

Tahki laughed and then reported that she needed to go and clean the parts of the house that were not destroyed and that she would return for dinner that evening. Kagome agreed and Tahki took Rin to help her with the duties that needed to be done. Shippo was a little disappointed until Tahki said that he could come as well if it was ok with InuYasha. Who humbly agreed by the look on his face when she asked. They walked to Sango's old home and there was much improvement already. They had the building that they used as the dance hall for the wedding there, and it was exposed on one side. You could see in there and see that they were forming walls to divide all of the rooms for the upcoming children and for the craft room that Kanna requested. Rin was excited and rather disappointed that a room for her and Shippo was not made. Thaki had to remind Rin that she is getting older and that she is going to want her privacy soon from Shippo no matter how their relationship is like. Rin said that she understood since she was having her period right now and things were getting rather hairy when it came to her emotions and moods.

All three of them went inside and they went to work on cleaning the bedrooms that are at this time being left untouched with the construction. Shippo was dusting, Rin was sweeping and Tahki was just straightening things up. They were able to get done with two rooms and they were on their way to the third one. Tahki went to the door and knocked to see if anyone was in there. She could not remember if it was a bathroom for guests or another bedroom, but when she did not hear anyone she opened the door. She was surprised as she saw Sesshomaru lying on the bed and he appeared to be sleeping. He was holding a dried and flattened flower in his hands. Tahki closed the door quickly and said that there was someone in there and that they should go to the next room. Rin said that it was her room that was next and they went inside and cleaned. Tahki was amazed to see him sleeping in there. The construction was still going on and she thought that he would have been out there helping. And he was holding that flower in his hands. She had never seen that shade of Sakura flower before and it was purely beautiful.

_He looked so peaceful and beautiful lying there in that bed. His hair draped over the edge of the bed as well as his tail. The sun was shining and reflecting silver color from his hair. I thought that it was white but I guess that he has silver highlights. The red stripes on his cheeks were faded a little; they were not as bright red as they were this morning when we were talking. I bet his father was a looker as well because Sesshomaru is a very good looking man. The perfection of his skin, his scent of sweet sandalwood, the fragility of his hands yet at the same time they look very strong and powerful. I wonder how those hands would feel on me? OH! What in the hell am I talking about?_

Tahki waved her hands in front of her face as that last thought ran through her mind. She was blushing at that thought and Rin understood what was going on. She understood that Tahki was interested and attracted to Sesshomaru and she had to admit that she was a little jealous and a little mad. Because it has not been that long since Sango left him, well it has been almost a year but still.

Tahki looked at Rin, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just was thinking of something. But we will talk later ok?" Rin said with a smile.

"Alright."

There was a knock at the door and Tahki went and opened it. Sesshomaru was looking right at her and grabbed her arm. He dragged her into the hallway and closed the door. Rin knew the reason for him doing this and she continued to clean her room with Shippo.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tahki demanded.

Sesshomaru continued to bring her down the hallway, he did not answer her and she started to resist his movements. He just pulled her away, making her come with him. She noticed that they were going into the gardens again. It was starting to get dark and she wanted to get ready for dinner at Kagome's. She did not want to be late considering that she was asked to go. When they got there he let go of her and sat down on the bench again. She stood there and looked at him. _He looks like he is stressed or something._

"Are you ok Lord Sesshomaru?" Tahki asked as she extended a hand to his shoulder.

"I am fine."

"Then why did you bring me out here?"

"Why were you in my room earlier?"

Tahki's hand stopped and she brought it to her chest. "I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I was cleaning around the house and that room was the next one. I am sorry if I disturbed you."

"Tahki, I had requested before that you just call me Sesshomaru. I am no longer requesting formality with you."

Tahki looked down at the ground. "I know but I just cannot help it. I do not know you well to not call you Lord when I know that you request that I do not."

"I know that you do not know me well, but I am understanding that you are learning of my past from everyone. Especially Kagome."

"How did you know that I was there?"

"Her scent is a unique one as you can tell. She hugged you and her scent stayed behind. When you came to my room to clean it, I smelled it. But I could smell yours too and I knew that it was you."

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Tahki."

"I was wondering if you could tell me of the flower that you were holding. I have never seen a sakura flower that shade before."

"You knew that it was a sakura flower?"

"Yes, you could tell from the roundness of the petals."

Sesshomaru looked at the escaping sun. His eyes seemed to gloss over while he looked back at the memories. "My mother planted a sakura tree the day after she gave birth to me. It was to commemorate the day that I was born. Every season in the spring and the fall, the tree would blossom and the flowers would bloom. The day that she died the tree stopped blooming the flowers. When I brought Sango to my home for healing, the tree started to bloom its flowers again. There was one in the group that was a dark violet color. I gave it to Sango the day that I confessed my love to her. On the day that she left me to come here to her home here, she gave me the flower back. It was pressed in a book that she was reading and she gave it to me to remember the times that we had together."

Tahki sat down on the ground hard. She did not think that was going to be the answer that she was going to get. But he told her his feelings on the flower and how it came to be in his possession. She felt so bad about asking him that question.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Tahki. I told you that information on my own. Please do not feel sorry for me or bad because you asked a question." Sesshomaru said to her.

Tahki looked up into his eyes that were looking down at her. "How did you know?"

"You are dog demon. For some reason, I can feel your emotions and I can hear some of your thoughts."

"So you know some of my thoughts?"

"Yes and you should be able to hear some of mine. My mother and father were linked like that. It was not long after they mated that they were able to speak telepathically."

"I think that my parents were the same way. I think that is how they preferred to talk to each other that way."

_Can you hear me now Lord Sesshomaru? Yes I can. Can you hear me as well?_

_This is weird. We are having a normal conversation and we have not mated or courted or anything._

_I know. I do not understand it._

_My mother once told me that once I find the one destined for me that Aphrodite picked me for, I would be able to talk with him and feel things for him before even meeting him._

_That is an interesting concept. Although I know that you are unable to feel my feelings though._

_Actually I could. On the day of the wedding you were so sad. I could feel your pain and your sorrow but I did not know whom it was from and now I understand that it was you who was emitting those feelings._

_Tahki, do you think that Aphrodite chose us to be together?_

_I don't know._

Tahki looked at the sun and realized that it was late and she needed to get ready.

"I am sorry but I have to go and get ready for dinner. I am to be at Kagome's soon."

Tahki left without hearing anything from Sesshomaru. He just looked at the sun going down, it was starting to disappear from behind the trees.

Tahki got ready in the house and was wondering the whole reasoning behind him taking her into the gardens. It did not make sense but she understood that in a way it did since she did go into his room while he was sleeping. Even though she did not know that he was even in there. But she thought about it some more and figured that she should have since the room permeated of his scent. She changed into her red kimono and then went into the other room to get Shippo. He was sleeping on the bed and she sat down next to him. She touched his shoulder and his eyes fluttered open.

"It is time to go back to Kagome's little one." She said.

"Ok. Let me just wash my face and we will go." Shippo said getting up and going into the bathroom.

Tahki watched him leave and then straightened up the room a bit before going to the door to wait for him. As he came out, she took his hand and they headed down to Kagome and InuYasha's house.

"I miss Sango and Kouga." He finally said, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"I know you do. I am sorry that you have to be separated from them right now."

"I know but I think that they really needed the time away from everyone."

"Yes, sometimes that is needed when a couple goes through such stress of a wedding."

"I am sure. But I was wondering something Tahki."

"Yes?"

"Are you coming to live at our home or are you going to stay here and live with Kanna and Kohaku?"

"I do not know as of yet. I would have to wait and see if they would want me to stay when they come back from visiting his father's gravesite."

"I really would like it if you would. I like you. You are a very nice person and very upbeat to be around."

"Thank you Shippo. That is very kind of you to say that."

"That and I think that Lord Sesshomaru likes you."

"Oh you think so huh?"

"Yeah, he used to act that way with Sango but for some reason, it is more intense with you."

"Shippo with you being so young, I am rather amazed that you understand such things."

"Well, with traveling with Kagome and InuYasha all those years and dealing with all of their spats and love quarrels, I understand."

"You traveled with them as well? Through all of that danger?"

"Yeah. I am amazed that InuYasha didn't kill me some of those times. I always took Kagome's side and Sango's side when there was a spat or if he was being stupid."

"That must have been tough for you."

"It was ok. They always protected me from him."

They reached the house and knocked on the door. Rin came and opened the door and greeted them.

"What are you doing here Rin?" Shippo asked.

"I was invited for dinner with Sesshomaru-sama."

"Yay! Now we can play after dinner." Shippo said excitedly.

"Yup. Come on you are late."

They went inside and everyone was in the living room talking. They fell silent as Tahki and Shippo came in. InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru to see his reaction to seeing Tahki there. They did not tell him that they were coming and he wanted to see his reaction. Unfortunately, his face was once again emotionless. InuYasha was disappointed. He knew that Tahki and him would make a great couple since she is the same race as they were and that she is rather striking to look at.

_You look beautiful tonight Tahki._

_Thank you Sesshomaru. You look rather handsome tonight as well._

_Thank you. I do hope that you don't mind that we are here eating dinner with you and my brother?_

_No, Kagome asked me this afternoon when I was here and I accepted then. I did not know that you were going to be here though._

_I did not either until she asked me after you left the garden._

_I have the feeling that she is trying to hook us up Sesshomaru._

_That is the first time that you called me that. _

_Oh, I guess that it is. Ha ha._

_I suppose that we should say real words now since they are just staring at us._

_I think so._

Tahki was sitting down by now as she was having her small mind conversation with Sesshomaru. Shippo was now on her lap and Rin was on Sesshomaru's. They were picking on each other while sitting there and Tahki started laughing.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru. I hope that your evening has been going well?" Tahki said.

"Yes Tahki, it is going just fine."

"Now what the fuck is going on here you guys?" InuYasha blurted out.

Tahki shot him a slightly angry look and he backed down a little. "Please refrain from using such language in front of them Lord InuYasha. I would hate for them to grow up talking like that."

InuYasha just stared at her and Kagome started laughing hysterically.

Kagome got up and held out a hand to Tahki, "Can you please help me gather things into the dining room Tahki?"

Tahki took her hand and smiled. "No problem Lady Kagome."

"Are you coming Rin?" Kagome asked.

"No, I want to stay here with Sesshomaru-sama."

"Ok. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Kagome and Tahki went out into the kitchen and that was when the boys started talking. Rin was listening rather intently while playing with Shippo.

"You were having a conversation with her telepathically weren't you Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes I was. I found out that she has the ability."

"You know that father and your mother was like that after they mated. Did you mate with her?"

"No."

"Then how come you are able to talk to her?"

"I don't know. I have the feeling it is because we are both full blood demons."

"Are you going to court her?"

"InuYasha! Sango has just left yesterday and now you are asking if I am going to court another?"

"I know, I am sorry but you have to admit, she is rather striking."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you going to at least think about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will just be friends with her."

"Well that is rather boring Sesshomaru. I know that Sango would want you to date."

"I know."

"Well I think that he needs more time!" Rin shouted.

Kagome and Tahki came out to see why she shouted and saw that she was red faced and rather upset. Kagome went up to her and picked her up.

"What in the hell did you guys do to her?" Kagome demanded.

"Nothing I swear!" InuYasha said. He did not understand the reason why she all of a sudden yelled at him. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then she understood. _They must have been talking about Tahki and Sesshomaru getting together. It must have upset her._

"I am sorry that I yelled in your house Kagome-sama." Rin said softly.

"It is ok honey. Why don't you come to the kitchen with me."

"Alright."

Kagome left with Rin in her hands; Tahki just stood there in the doorway of the living room. She knew what they were talking about and felt bad for Rin. She was intruding into a space that she was not prepared to experience again. Sesshomaru noticed that she was there and Tahki turned and went into the kitchen.

"I think that it is best for now for me to be friends with her. Rin is still raw at what happened with Sango as I am as well." Sesshomaru said to InuYasha.

"Keh. I can't believe that she shouted like that."

"She has been hurt badly. She is still rather depressed that Kouga took Sango away. I am sure that she will be fine soon." Shippo said.

"How do you know this Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We talk about a lot of things and that just happens to be one of them. I just hope that she is able to get over it soon. I really do not like to see her this way sometimes."

"Shippo, are you starting to have feelings for Rin?" InuYasha asked.

Shippo's face blushed and he started to fidget. "No. We are good friends and we just talk a lot about different things."

"I think that you like her more than a friend!" InuYasha teased.

Shippo got rather angry and his tail stood out on end and fluffed out. Which made InuYasha laugh hysterically and Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo yelled and a flash of blue fire shot out of his hand and shot out at InuYasha. InuYasha's face got excited for a second and then he got up.

"What in the hell do you think that you are doing? You should not be doing that in my house you little irritating shit!" InuYasha spat at him.

Tahki and Kagome came out to see what was happening now. Shippo's face was stained with tears and he was still rather upset.

"InuYasha, you are the irritating little shit!" Shippo yelled back at him.

InuYasha got up and started heading for the kitsune when Tahki was there right in front of him. Her eyes glared blood red and she was growling deep.

"Calm down." She demanded.

Shippo stopped crying and just looked at her. He could feel her jaki and it was very high. Much higher than InuYasha's ever could be. Sesshomaru looked on to see what was going to happen, he noticed that Kagome was coming towards them and he waved a hand to go away and wait. Which she did.

"Get the fuck out of my way Tahki, you are a guest in this house and don't you forget that!" InuYasha glared.

"I understand that but you are going after someone that is a relative of the people who I am caring for and don't you forget that either InuYasha." She said, emphasizing on his name.

He growled and challenged her and she stood up and looked at him. She was not happy and she was going to protect the kitsune no matter what. She was not going to let another baby die while she is there.

"Do you challenge me or are you going to behave like a real lord in your own home?" She drawled at him.

InuYasha turned around and stomped his way outside and started shouting things that should definitely not be heard by children. Tahki turned and picked up Shippo, comforting him and trying to get him to calm down.

"I am sorry Shippo. I heard what happened and how he was teasing you and I am sorry." Tahki said in a calm voice. Her eyes are now back to violet as she looked at Shippo. He hugged her and she went to Kagome, "I think that I will just take Shippo back to Sango's home and eat over there. I have disgraced my presence here and I do not wish for Shippo to be near InuYasha right now. I have the feeling that another mishap might happen if we stay."

"That is fine Tahki, I think that is a good idea. But here, take some food for you and Shippo to eat over there." Kagome said going into the kitchen.

_Very impressive Tahki, thank you for the entertainment._

_I would have thought that you would have helped him Lord Sesshomaru._

_I wanted to see if he could handle himself. You do not want to baby him forever? He will not grow up to be strong and independent._

_Yeah well you still have to remember Lord Sesshomaru that he is still a kit and InuYasha is somewhat in size an adult compared to him._

_I do apologize but you think that you still should leave?_

Yes, I do not wish to be here in his presence any longer. You have a good evening Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome brought her some food and Tahki bowed to them with Shippo in her arms. She left and walked to Sango's home where her and Shippo ate dinner in peace and quiet. She had him take a bath to relax and then she gave him some herbs for his mood to rub on his forehead. It was getting late in the evening and she laid him down in his bed in his room. She was not going to let him go back and stay there that night. They needed time to relax and calm down. One night should do it for the both of them.

After laying him down, she went and sprawled out on the pillows in the living room. She was disturbed some time in the night when someone came and picked her up and carried her to a bed. She knew that she was dreaming because no one was home yet she could smell the sweet scent of sandalwood.

"Sesshomaru." She said quietly.

"It is ok Tahki. You are in your bed now."

She shot up and bumped her head on something. Stars showed in front of her eyes.

"Ow!" She said rubbing her forehead.

She opened her eyes and there was Sesshomaru doing the same thing to his head. She started laughing.

"What the heck are you doing here?" She asked. And then she looked around. "Where in the hell am I?"

Sesshomaru laughed, "First are you ok?"

"Yeah I am."

"You are going to be staying in my room for tonight. The other bedroom is not done yet. I will go back into the living room and sleep there."

"Well that was dumb! I was just there. I could have stayed there, I am just a guest here and you are a lord!" Tahki explained.

"It is ok. Just stay here for the rest of the night."

"Sesshomaru, why did you move me?"

"Because no lady should sleep on the floor."

"I was not on the floor! I was on pillows."

"On the floor."

"Sesshomaru, when did you and Rin come back?"

"About 2 hours ago."

"2 hours ago? Why did you not wake me?"

"Because you looked comfortable."

"Then why did you move me?"

"Because you shouldn't have been sleeping there in the first place."

"Argh!"

"Kagome says that she is sorry for InuYasha's behavior."

Tahki looked at him, the moonlight that was coming out of the window was shining on him. She could only see half of his face but what she saw she was starting to like.

"I am sorry for my behavior. I should not have acted that way at all."

"You seemed rather over protective. Is there something in your past that has to do with kits or pups?"

Tahki looked out the window, the moon was being covered slightly be a few little clouds that were passing by. Sesshomaru could smell salt and he knew that he had touched a nerve. He felt a little bad but he was wondering and curiosity was killing him.

"Tahki I am sorry if I have upset you in any way." He said softly.

She looked at him; tears were on the verge of falling down her white cheeks. She lowered her head and felt them fall into her lap.

"I was taken advantage of earlier in my years. I had a pup but I was told that I could not keep it. It was taken away from me right after and I tried my hardest to get to her but she was taken into the woods. I later found her in the bushes; the blood from her birth was drying on her little body. She had her throat cut, her blood was everywhere and she could not heal herself yet. She was dead when I found her."

Sesshomaru sat there as she wept silently for the remembrance of her pup that was taken from her. He got up and went to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as he could feel her resist at first and then let it all go. He brought her into his lap more and he rocked her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I am very sorry for your loss Tahki. No one should have to experience the death of their own pup."

"I am so sorry. I should not be here." Tahki said quickly as she got up and left the room. She ran from the house, she had to get away from the memories any way that she could. She transformed into her demon form so she could run away quicker. She needed some time to herself before returning to the house.

Sesshomaru watched her leave; he knew that she was going to run. He wondered if he should go after her and bring her back here but decided not to. He made a very painful memory come back to her and she needed time alone.

He brought his hands to his face and inhaled her scent that was left on his hands.

_Why did I do that? I should have known that the memory might hurt her and that she might run away. I should not have done that._

_Sesshomaru, you have done nothing wrong. I just need time alone. Please understand that. _

_Please come back soon. I know that Shippo might be looking for you when he wakes up._

Tahki ran to the west and kept running. Tears were running down her snout and around her face as she ran. She did not know how far or how long she was going to run for but she needed time. She did not want to leave Shippo alone but knew that Sesshomaru would take care of him for her. She needed to forget again, to take the pain away and the only way that she could do something like that was to kill something really large. And heading to the west she will find a large demon to kill and eat.

Sesshomaru walked out into the gardens and waited for her to return. He sat down on the bench and waited. He must have fallen asleep because it was Rin that woke him up later on. The sun was shinning on him and he had to rub his eyes to even look at her.

"Yes Rin, what can I help you with?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was waiting for Tahki to return. She ran last night after our talk and she has not been back yet."

"Oh. What did you talk about that made her run away?"

"It was a painful memory of her own pup being taken away from her and killed right after birth."

"Oh my! How could someone do that?"

"I don't know. I tried to comfort her but she ran off and told me that she needed some time alone."

"You tried to comfort her?"

"Yes, I tried. It was a sad memory and I felt sorry for her."

"Sesshomaru, can we talk."

"Sure Rin."

"Do you like her?"

"Yes I do, she is a nice person and she is rather compassionate."

Rin sat there for a second and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Rin, what is wrong? What is with all of the questioning?"

"I just feel that it is rather early for you to be thinking of courting another. I mean who knows if she is actually going to stick around. Look what just happened."

"Rin, I reminded her of her loved one that she lost."

"I know. I just don't want to see you get hurt again Sesshomaru." Rin said as she gave him a huge hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and put her on his lap.

"Rin, I don't know what I would do without you."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rin and Sesshomaru got up and went to the wailing that they heard. It was Shippo in his room, he was crying and they did not know the reason why. Sesshomaru went to the bed and sat down. Just then Tahki came through the door, part of her kimono was covered in blood and she disrobed it immediately before approaching the bed. Moving Sesshomaru over, she grabbed Shippo into her arms and shushed him. He calmed down as he realized who it was who had him.

"Are you ok Shippo?" Tahki asked in a quiet whisper.

"I am better now. Thank you."

"Tahki can we talk?" Sesshomaru asked.

She looked at him and glared. "Not now. I am going to get him ready for the day and then I have to bathe."

Sesshomaru looked at her; her hair was trampled in some spots, there were cuts healing on her arms, she had a small gash on her neck that did not look like it was healing fast; and the cuts on her legs were still bleeding.

"I think that you better come with me now. Rin can assist him fine." Sesshomaru demanded.

She looked at him, "Do not presume that I am your servant Sesshomaru. I am here to take care of the family that lives here. And that includes Shippo."

"Well, you will be no good to him if you die."

Shippo looked up at her, "Tahki, you are bleeding! Please go with him and get healed! I can get ready myself."

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes, you are bleeding and you do need a bath!"

"Alright." She turned her head to Sesshomaru; "I will talk to you later."

She let Shippo down, got up and grabbed her clothes and left the room. Closing the door behind her before Sesshomaru could follow, but alas, such things never worked with him. It only made him angrier towards her.

"Do not shut the door on me again Tahki!" He said coldly as he grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him.

"I will do what I please." She said, making her eyes go into slits.

"I am a lord and you are going to treat me as one!"

"Fine! But you will NOT treat me like YOUR servant! BECAUSE I AM NOT!" She screamed at him, ripping her arm out of his grasp, cutting herself on his nails. "DAMMIT! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

She turned around and went to her room that was hers for now. She slammed the door once again on his face. He stopped at the door, calmed himself and then walked right in.

"Fucking get out!" She screamed as she turned around and threw her hiatori at him. He was stunned at first because the top half of her was exposed to him. She whipped around quickly so her hair covered her breasts but it still did not work, he had already seen them.

"I will not get out."

"Why the hell not? This is not your room!"

"Because some of my poison was distributed to your arm when you ripped it out of my grasp."

"So what! I can take care of it."

"Just let me look at it woman!"

She went up to him and slapped his face. He stood there stunned because she had slapped him hard. When he did not move out of the room, she raised her hand again to slap him and he grabbed her arm again.

"I suggest that you do not do that again Tahki." Sesshomaru warned.

She crinkled her nose at him and looked away. "Can I at least get something on?"

"I will leave you in a minute, then you can do whatever you want."

He looked at her arm, and the skin was red. Her new wound that was accidentally inflicted on her was not healing at all. He brought her arm up to his nose and he sniffed it and then started licking the wound. The moment that his tongue hit her skin, the wound started to close. When she felt him do this, she looked at him. Her eyes softened as he actually was healing her wound. Her body started to react to his administrations on her arm, her body started to get warm and she could see his aura. It was a lovely blue coloring with some red and green shooting through it. _So you are reacting as well? Hmm. Interesting._ She thought.

She brought her hand up under his chin and lifted his face from her arm. His eyes were blood red as his face was lifted to hers, and she transformed to her demon side. He bent down to her face and sniffed around it, she closed her eyes and growled at him. He growled back and she wrapped her tail around him and brought him closer to her. He sniffed around her lips and licked them. His tail was around her waist and the tip was massaging one of her nipples. She could feel herself start to lose control and she shook her head and tried to pull away but he would not let her.

"Sesshomaru!" She said, putting her hands on his hard, muscular chest.

"Yes?" He said, the words just falling out of his mouth as he brought his face closer to hers again.

She could smell the sweetness of his sandalwood scent, as it was thick with lust. She couldn't stop herself any longer. Her eyes got blood red and she growled as she took his head and brought his lips onto hers. He stiffened at first and then relaxed as he took her into his arms and held her tightly as she moved her tongue over his lips. Wanting him to let her in to taste him for the first time. He could feel her body against his; her nipples were hard as they were pressed against his chest. His hands started to explore her body more, first with her back, feeling the muscles underneath the skin as she moved. Tahki's feelings and sensations were going wild. She could feel the old heatness rising up in her from deep down in her stomach, she wanted to transform so badly and mate with him that she could not almost stand it.

Sesshomaru could feel the sensations that she was experiencing, and he could hear in her mind that she wanted to transform and mate with him. His demon side wanted to take her but he did not. They were not courting! They were arguing over her wound. _Her wound was the only reason why we were arguing. The wound, the wound._

Sesshomaru pulled himself away from her. She fell to the floor, her head to her chest; she was trying to catch her breath as she calmed herself down. He noticed that she had started crying again. He went to her and hugged her.

_Tahki, do not cry. _

_I am so sorry that I made you do this. I am sorry that I snapped at you. I am sorry for coming here. I should never have come home._

_Thaki, I am happy that you are here. I am not alone anymore._

She looked up at him; his golden eyes were open like windows. The light was gleaming off of them and they looked like the sun early in the morning.

"I will leave you to bathe." Sesshomaru said getting up and heading for the door.

"Sesshomaru. Wait. Please." Tahki said

Sesshomaru stopped at the door. "Yes Tahki?"

"I am sorry for my actions."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. And nothing for you to be ashamed for either."

"Thank you Sesshomaru. You truly are a great Lord." Tahki said bowing to him.

He turned around and walked to her. He picked up her shirt and placed it over her and wrapped it gently around her shoulders.

"I will see you later. For now, take your bath and get some rest. I will keep Shippo and Rin occupied." He said.

Tahki looked at him; her face blushed slightly and then nodded her head with a small smile on her face. "I will."

He turned around once again and headed for the door. When he reached the door, he stopped and turned around. She was heading for the bathroom that was connected to the bedchambers. The shirt was once again on the floor where they were standing. As she disappeared, he went and picked up the shirt and noticed that it was damaged, he draped it over his arm and gave it to Sohari to get it fixed.

In the bathroom, she looked at her body; most of the cuts were already healing nicely. She took the buckets off of the fire for them to cool a little before dousing her body with the water. She took her comb and started to comb her hair, as she looked at herself in the small makeshift mirror that she bought in the village.

_He kissed me. And I liked it. What in the hell am I doing? I wanted to mate with him! Ah, shit. What in the hell can I do now? Fuck up my life even worse than it already is? I have no home, no job, no nothing. Just me and the clothes on my back._

Tahki looked down at herself and then snickered to herself. _Well, ok maybe not the clothes on my back anymore! But god, his hands were as gentle as soft silk on my body. It was like he knew exactly where his hands should go. _Tahki closes her eyes._ Is there anything that he cannot do? ARGH! I really need to quit doing this._ Tahki moved to the bath and took off her pants and then sat down, grabbed the water ladle and poured the warm water over her hair. _Ah now that also feels great. I should not have reacted that way when he tried to comfort me about my pup. _Tahki grabs the soap and starts washing her body. _I should have been more grown up about it. But when the pain came back, I guess that I could not help it. I will certainly handle it much better next time. His hands, those strong yet gentle hands. OH STOP! ARGH!_

Tahki shook her head as she splashed water on it, rinsing all of the shampoo from it. She took the towel that was on the desk and started rubbing the remaining water off her body. She looked at the bottle of lotion that Kagome gave her and decided against it. She went into the bedchambers and got another kimono from the armoire. As she dressed she saw in the mirror that the cut on her neck was still bleeding. She put a bandage on it and tried to cover it well with the collar of the hiatori that she wore. She went into the bathroom once again and combed her hair and brushed her teeth with the brush that Kagome gave her. She took the bottle of lotion into her hands and opened it. The rush of lilac smell came out. She put a dot of it on her finger and rubbed it behind her ears. Just a touch of good smell around the wound would be good. Smiling as she went out of the room, she walked to the kitchen. She had not eaten or drank anything for some time and thought that it was time. AS she was walking, she started to feel rather lightheaded and she tried to grab the wall but did not make it. She fell to the floor with a crash.

When she came to, she was in the living room with a cold cloth on her forehead. Rin was looking down at her with a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked. Concern was clearly in her voice.

"I think so. What happened?" Tahki asked weakly.

"You fainted. I do not think that you have eaten for some time."

"I haven't and I was heading for the kitchen to get something. Is Shippo ok?"

"I heard you fall and Shippo is ok. He was worried for a minute there and I had Sesshomaru-sama bring him outside while I waited for you to wake."

Tahki smiled. "Thank you Rin. Listen, I am sorry about Lord Sesshomaru."

"Tahki, I understand the reason for you leaving and I am sorry for my behavior."

"Rin you are just acting out of jealousy and I do not mind or blame you at all. You had been hurt when Sango left and went to Kouga's arms. You were hoping that she would stay and be your mother. I am sorry that the pain is never ending."

"How did you know?"

"A woman knows these things. Who told you anyways about my past?"

"Sesshomaru-sama told me this morning after I woke up."

"Oh." Tahki said turning her face away from Rin.

"Tahki, I am sorry that you lost your pup. I lost my parents when I was smaller. I was all alone before he came and saved me."

"Saved you?"

"I was dead when he found me. Kouga's wolves at the time fed on humans and he did not know any of us at the time. His wolves found me and killed me. Then Sesshomaru-sama found me and revived me with his sword and I have been with him ever since."

Tahki turned to face her again; tears were on the edges of her eyes. "Oh Rin, I am so sorry that you had to feel that pain."

"It is ok. He has cared for me ever since and I would give my life up again if I had to."

"I understand. Listen, Rin, I am not thinking of taking him away from you or anything like that. Truthfully, we are not courting nor has he asked me to. I have no home, no job and now no family. I cannot think of what I am going to do right now, but to just help out Sango's family. Which is what I am going to do. I do hope that we can put these feelings aside and be friends?"

Rin smiled as she took the washcloth off her head and placed it in the water dish next to her. As she grabbed the tray of food from lunch she told Tahki this.

"Tahki, it is time that I grow up. There are things that are happening in my life that is making me do so. I have no choice and I am sure that later on, I will know how you feel. I just do not want to see him hurt again and yes, we can be friends. I cannot imagine how I couldn't be. You are so nice and sweet to Shippo. And he is such a good friend of mine that I am very grateful that you are helping him occupy himself while Sango is gone."

Tahki got up and started eating. Her and Rin sat there in peace, while she ate and Rin drank some tea. When she was finished, she started to get up when she saw stars come into focus in her eyes. She swayed a little as she controlled herself. Rin tried to offer help and Tahki waved a hand at her. She finally stood up straight on her feet and then smiled at Rin.

"I just had a little issues getting up. No need to worry Rin." Tahki said smiling.

"Are you sure Tahki?"

Tahki turned towards the dining room doors and Sesshomaru was standing there with Shippo in his arms. She smiled and then grabbed the tray.

"Yes, I am fine." She started walking to the kitchen with the tray; she stopped by Sesshomaru and balanced the tray on her tail as she ruffled up Shippo's hair.

"I am sorry for worrying you Shippo. I guess that I did not eat early enough for my body." Tahki said with a smile.

"As long as you are ok Tahki." Shippo said, still his voice faltering.

Tahki smiled and moved into the kitchen. She got another glass of water and started to drink it. She put the empty glass on the side of the sink and she turned around stunned.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and embraced her. "Do not exert yourself like that again Tahki. Not while I am here."

Tahki stiffened at first once again and then relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I will make sure that I do not Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru pulled away a little and looked down at her violet eyes, "Please just Sesshomaru."

Tahki smiled, "I know, I just like doing that for reactions."

Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her insignia softly, it turned bright violet and then receded. She closed her eyes the moment that his lips touched her skin. She did not know why he did that to her but at that moment, she did not care.


	19. Surprises Galore

Hi! I do hope that you like this chapter. It will make you think, it will make you cry and it will make you happy in the end.

SnowFox13: I know! So many people say that to me but you know what, the story is what you think of.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Outside the sweet aroma of flowers hung in the air. Sango sat in her chair on the veranda of her bedchambers wrapped in a blanket. A cup of tea steaming in her hands. Off in the distance, she could see Sesshomaru's towers of his palace. The stars were still out in the light blue sky while the sun tried to come and greet the day. The hot spring to the west of her veranda; the steam rising into the air and around the rocks and flowers that surrounded it. Sango smiled as the sun started peeking out of the east, the waves of sun rays coming out to warm the air. The colors of the rainbow started to show in the light blue sky making the stars start to fade in the background.

Sango took a sip of her tea watching the sunrise she found herself lost in thought.

_Life has a way of finding the good things to happen to certain people. Oh father, I wish that you could see how your children have grown stronger. I miss you so much. Here I am sitting here at my new home with a new husband to share my life with. Father, you are there aren't you. Watching over both Kohaku and me. I know that we could have done you better by surviving better than what we have already but we have tried our best with what we have got. Oh father, I am hoping to be able to have a pup that you will be proud of. I know that Kohaku and Kanna are going to be given a pup soon and I am so happy for them. I do admit that I am a little jealous though. _Sango turned and looked at the bed. Kouga was still sleeping, his face so relaxed and happy. _Father I know that you did not want me to be with him but I know that he will protect Shippo and me from anything that will come to pass. I also know that you would not have agreed with Sesshomaru as well. But that is the past and Sesshomaru and I are better friends now than we ever could be. I just know that he will find love soon. With someone that will give him the things that he needs that I could not give him. Father, will you ever forgive Kohaku with the things that he did in the past? I know that he has lived past that now but I want to make sure with you that you forgive him for killing you and our comrades. _

_Sango, I forgive him and I do not wish for you to dwell that I am not here with you and him. You need to live your life with Kouga and be happy._

Sango looked around her; the sun was now farther in the air in the east and was shining near her. She could not see anyone but the mist in the hot spring was more in form than just mist.

"Father?" Sango said getting up from her chair.

The mist formed into his shape now and it was coming towards her.

"Sango. I came back here in the early morning mist to say goodbye. We did not have the chance earlier."

Sango ran to the mist that was more in form. She hugged it and found that her arms wrapped around him. She held him and started crying.

"Oh father! I have missed you so much!"

"I know Sango. I know. I wanted to let you know that my soul is going to be released into Kohaku's child. I have let the gods do this for me as a favor."

"Oh father, that is great."

"Sango, your mother is very proud of you for taking such a strong and loving husband."

"I miss her and you so much. I thought about the both of you on my wedding day."

"I know, we watched in the shadows. We were very proud of the way that Kohaku behaved and how you looked so beautiful in your kimono."

"Father, do you really forgive him? For what he did?"

"Yes, I never held a grudge against Kohaku. I am very happy that Naraku is gone now and that Muso lived. Muso is a pure heart of love for Kikyou and could not fail now. Kagome really has made things easier these days for you."

"Yes, her heart is pure love for each and every one of us."

"Sango, I have to go. Kanna is in labor early. Go to her. Help her. I will not be born until tonight and I do not know if the gods are going to let her live."

"Father!" Sango screamed as the shaped disappeared before her. Sango ran into the bedchambers and Kouga was walking out of the bathroom, he looked at her and hugged her.

"Sango, something is wrong." He said quickly.

"I know, I just talked to father and he said that Kanna is in labor early."

"I am not going to ask how he came to you when it was your mother in my dreams."

Sango got dressed quickly and they went to find Akoro. Akoro had the carriage and Ah Un ready for them before they even got there.

"How did you know?" Sango asked quickly.

"Your father told me."

Sango got in and Kouga followed her. "Do you know where?"

"Yes Kouga. Now, we must go!" Akoro said quickly. Kouga shut the door and they were in the air. Sango was nervous and did not understand the reasoning with everyone in the palace knowing what was going on. _It was not a dream. It was real._ Kouga saw the look on her face, which was full of worry. He hugged her tightly and she started crying in his arms; resting her head in the crook of his neck. The tears running slowly down her cheeks and landing on his collarbone only to move slowly down his chest and are absorbed into his hiatori. They flew for a while before reaching their destination, Akoro landed the carriage and Ah Un was nervous. The moment that Kouga and Sango got out of the carriage, they could smell blood. Sango ran to the house that was before them and she opened the bedroom door where the smell was the strongest.

"Kanna!" Sango screamed as she entered the room.

"I am in here Sango. Oh thank god you are here." Kanna said on the bed, the drapes were closed around the bed.

Sango went to the bed and went inside. Kanna was dripping in sweat and she was paler than usual. Sango went and checked her and there was blood everywhere.

"Kanna what happened."

"I was in the garden getting things together to bring them to your old house. I had this great pain in my back and collapsed. The last thing that I knew, I was in here."

"Where is Kohaku?"

"He is out getting food."

Kanna screamed in pain again and grabbed her stomach. Kouga came in and stopped at the side of the bed. Sango poked her head out, "Kouga, get me a knife, and my sewing kit out of the closet."

"Ok." Kouga said and ran to get the things that she requested.

"Kanna, for the life of my father, we are going to save your baby."

Kanna smiled, "I hope so Sango. I am really scared."

"I know Kanna, but that is my father in you and I am not going to have him die again."

"He came to you as well?"

"Yes, he was the one who told all of us where you were and to go to you."

Kanna screamed again and Kouga arrive with the stuff that Sango requested.

"Kouga, I need you to go and get me some boiling water and lots of towels. I am going to need your help."

Kouga left again and came back with everything. He looked at Sango and she was sweating. He came back with cold water and got a wash cloth wet and put it on Kanna's head.

"Akoro is out finding Kohaku." He said quickly. Sango smiled, "He should be back at the right time then."

Sango put a piece of wood in Kanna's mouth and Kanna closed her eyes. Sango cut her clothes and exposed her large belly.

"You should be far enough along for the child to survive, but you need your strength. On that piece of wood is an herb that will make you dizzy Kanna. So, do not worry it is ok." Sango said smiling as she brandished the knife in her hands. She dipped it in the boiling water for 2 minutes and then cut Kanna's large belly. Kanna screamed in pain as Sango put the knife down and went in to grab the baby. Kanna's vision was getting blurry and Kouga wet the cloth again and padded her face with it. Sango found the baby and took him out, she grabbed the knife again and cut the cord that held him to Kanna. She then cleaned off his face and tried to clear his nose for him to take his breath.

Kohaku came in the moment the baby started crying loudly in Sango's arms. Kanna smiled and she tried to see the baby when she passed out. Sango gave the baby to Kouga, "Clean him off with the water and the towels, I have to sew her up before she loses too much blood."

Kouga took the baby and started licking him. Kohaku took the baby from him and started cleaning him off with a towel and water. Sango reached in again and took out the placenta and the rest of the cord. She looked around and did not see any blood escaping anywhere and started to sew her up. At the last stitch, Kanna woke up.

"Where is he?" She said weakly. Kohaku came up to her holding the baby.

"Kohaku you are here."

"Akoro found me and brought me back quickly." He said smiling.

Sango applied some herbal medicine on her stitches before putting on a bandage of clean material. She looked at Kouga and shaked her head.

"What? You told me to clean him off!" He said.

"Kouga, this is not your child."

"Sorry." Kouga said giving her a clean wet towel to wash her hands with. Sango took it and gave it back to him when she was done. She applied clean material to Kanna's bottom to catch the blood that was now her monthly period. She looked at Kanna and Kohaku who was now on the bed next to her showing her the baby. The baby was sleeping soundly in Kohaku's arms.

"He does look exactly like father." Sango said, tears starting to show in her eyes.

Kohaku looked up at her, tears were in his eyes, "Oh Sango you are so right about that."

"What should we name him Kohaku?" Kanna asked weakly.

"Kanna, you should really rest now. I am sure that you will need it for your first feeding." Sango said, patting her head again with the wet cloth.

"I will Sango." Kanna said smiling.

"Come Kouga, lets give them some time alone with the baby." Sango said grabbing his arm.

Kouga humbly agreed and they walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. Akoro was on the other side, his face full of worry.

"I smell dead and fresh blood. Is everything ok?" He asked.

"They had a boy." Sango said smiling.

"And Sango cut her open and grabbed the baby! It was amazing!" Kouga said excitedly.

"What! You cut her open!" Akoro said.

"I saved my father that was inside her. I needed to save him and her. I don't know what I would do if she would have died and he would have lived." Sango said, her head falling to her chest.

Kouga went to her and hugged her. "Sango you did a wonderful job and now both are going to survive. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

Sango looked up at him and kissed him. Sango followed Kouga to the bedchambers where Akoro started getting things ready for them. Kouga nodded and Akoro said that he was going to start dinner for all of them. Kouga agreed and then Akoro left.

Kouga went to Sango and helped her out of her kimono. His hands lingering on her body as he was taking off her hiatori. Sango turned around to face him; she placed her hands on his kimono ties. He looked down and then raised his eyes to her; a smile was on his lips as she untied his kimono.

He moved his hands over to her shoulders and slowly moved his hands down her arms. Pulling her closer to him as he did this. He kissed her slowly as he was untying her pants; they were still wet from the blood. She closed her eyes and let her hands find their way to where they wanted to go. His mouth running down and around her neck, his hands letting her pants fall to the floor. Since he was not moving his arms to remove his hiatori, she ripped his shirt downward, only the shoulders of his shirt staying on him, the rest on the floor by her feet with her pants and his pants. She moved her hands down the sides of his torso, rounding around his hips, his erection quite apparent in her hands as she caressed him. He growled as he nipped his fang on her collarbone, slowly licking the blood that was slowing trickling out of the wound. A moan escaped out of her mouth as he moved his hands to her head, releasing her hair from the tie that held it back. Her hair flowing freely as he moved his hands down her back.

The scars still apparent on her back despite him giving her part of his soul, his demon soul of his family. He traced the marks of where Kohaku's weapon entered her body, the way that Kagome's sewing of her skin put the skin back together; the small lumps of flesh so very sensitive to his touches that it makes her skin react. Her scent changes to a sweeter tinge as she feels her emotions starting to soar to a higher peak than before. She can feel the heat radiating off of him, his scent turning sweet then stronger than before. She could feel that he wanted to be with her, to be inside of her, to be one with her. And she wanted the same thing; she wanted to mold her soul with his so they would be forever bonded together through their lives.

She moved to the bath, taking and leading him by his hand, as they got closer to the bathtub. She kicked the bucket that was on the fire, water splashing into the tub, the steam rising out towards them. He kicked the bucket that was near the fire into the tub so the water would be at a good temperature for them to get in. He moved slowly into the water; he held out his hand to her.

"Sango I want to do something with you that has not been done since my grandparents time." Kouga said as she took his hand.

"Kouga, I want to bond with your soul." Sango said as she stepped into the tub.

The two of them standing in the water, the water only coming up just above their knees as they stood there. He embraced her tightly, burying his face into her hair. _It's like she can read my mind already._ He thought to himself. He sat down in the water and she did the same. They transformed into their full demon forms in the water, the clash of light brightening the whole room up in pink, green and white colors. The display of power that was flowing through the two of them in the water was amazing. Everyone in the house stopped doing what they were doing. Akoro in the kitchen stopped cooking, no noise could be heard anywhere; Kohaku, Kanna and the baby stopped and stared at the door of their bedchambers. The baby was smiling like he knew what was going on in the other room. He cooed continuously as Sango and Kouga cut themselves with their nails in the chest, just above their hearts. The blood was flowing faster and the wounds were not healing, their bodies knowing what they must do as Kouga and Sango embraced each other. He took her into his arms and entered her under the water, she gasped as she felt him enter her slowly but he did not continue to thrust. He settled her down on his lap as their blood mixed in the water.

"For the love of our clans, for the life of our hearts. Let the blood of our bodies mix in the water, let our souls empty into the air." They said together, looking into each other's eyes.

"Give me your soul as I give you mine. Give me your blood as I give you mine. Let the life of our hearts be forever incased. In the air that we breathe, our souls will be forever filled." Sango said to Kouga, fear was nowhere to be found in her eyes.

"Give me your soul as I give you mine. Give me your blood as I give you mine. Let the life of our hearts be forever encased. In the air that we breathe, let our souls be forever filled with the love that you have given me." Kouga said, not wavering his words and speaking slowly to her.

She smiled as she finished the last of the spell that they were weaving into the air.

"My body is empty of the blood that was within, let my soul mix with yours, let my blood mix with yours, we are forever bonded with one mind, one soul, and one heart."

As she said the last part of the spell, the two of them were lifted into the air; water dripping off of their bodies. The closed their eyes as the white, green and pink colors of their powers collided and became one twisting cord of life. They opened their eyes as the cord of life wrapped around them, drawing up the blood in the bathtub; creating a large but sharp looking spear. And with one quick strike from the blood spear, it pierced through both of their bodies but never coming out the other end. The cord of life wrapped tighter around them as their bodies were brought back down into the now clear water of the tub.

The baby sighed and fell asleep as he could feel the time was done. He cooed and cuddled in Kanna's arms as he closed his eyes for a nap. Kanna looked at Kohaku and he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Could you really be my father?" Kohaku said quietly to the baby. The baby smiled in his sleep.

When Sango opened her eyes, Kouga was smiling at her. His black raven hair was now streaked with pink highlights. His eyes now having a pink tinge to them and his skin glowed like nothing she has seen before.

"It is the same for you Sango. We look alike now." Kouga said slowly to her. The shock was melting off her face as she could not remember what happened exactly but she felt the power of the both of them mixing together and it got real strong for a second there and then was gone.

Kouga took her closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around her as she dug her face into his hair. His scent is even like hers now, sweet yet with a spicy tint to it that was all his own. She loved the way that he smelled now and the way that he looked. His blue eyes with the pink around them were rather striking. They seemed softer yet full of terror and rage when needed. Like the blue was cloaking his true feelings and power behind them. She knew that hers were the same now that they have bonded not only their blood, but also their souls. The very thing that makes them live for what they want, the very thing that requests that they desire certain things to keep them happy. For the first time since she was a child, Sango was truly happy. Kouga smiled as he could feel how happy she was to be with him and to do this with him without regrets or hesitation.

In the kitchen Akoro started with dinner again. "They are now one." He said absently as he started to get the trays together.

Kouga started to wash Sango as they finally realized that the water was getting rather cold.

Kanna sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. "They are like us Kohaku, they are now one with each other." She said.

Kohaku smiled at this realizing why the baby reacted the way that he did. He understood that since she is his aunt, they all would still be connected together through the bloodline that runs through their veins.

Akoro came in some time later with the trays of food. Kanna tried to refuse but he insisted that she keep her strength up for the child that lay asleep in the small bed next to her. He then went and delivered the other trays to the other room that was quiet. Sango and Kouga were on the bed in their robes combing their wet hair. Sango insisted that he stay to dine with them and he declined her offer and told her that the next time he would.

Akoro went outside on the front porch with his tray of food, glancing up at the sun that was receding behind the trees. The colors of the sky turning orange, pink, blue, green and purple. Small stars starting to shine brightly as a full moon was making its appearance to the world below. Akoro smiled as he ate and watched the sun set.

_One day I will find someone to spend my life with like these people have. And maybe then I will be able to find true happiness._

He thought, as the rest of the house grew silent for the night.


	20. Naming the baby

I am sorry for this being late. With work and the kids and stuff. Things are getting hectic! Here are the reviews:

_SnowFox13:_ Ah ha! I am not going to say whether or not Sango's mother comes back. You might have to wait to see that.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Kohaku woke in the morning light and moved to look down at the sleeping baby. He had not awoken all night. When Kohaku looked down at him, there was a note on the baby's chest. Kohaku took it and looked at it. 

_Please name the baby Mijtsu. It means strong man._

Kohaku looked around and could not see that there was any disturbance and he knew that Akoro was in the next room. He woke Kanna up and showed her the note. She smiled and told him that it was a very fitting name for their son. She did not question who brought the note to them. Kohaku knew that Kanna knew who dropped the note on the baby's chest but did not openly ask her.

"It was my sister Matsume, you did not know her. She must have sensed that I was in trouble and came to see me and realized that the baby was born. She must have peeked in and looked at him and decided on that name." Kanna said quietly.

"Why have I not known of Matsume's survival? I thought that she was damaged too much for Kagome to do a thing for her?"

"Kagome did do all that she could. It just took time for Matsume's powers to return to her. I do hope that she comes today to see us."

The baby started to stir and Kanna took him to her breast and he started feeding with no problems. Kohaku was amazed that she knew exactly what the baby wanted and needed. He went and got him a new loincloth to put on him when Kanna was finished feeding him.

Akoro knocked on the door and came inside with trays in his arms.

"I thought that you might not be strong enough yet to go to the dining room, so I brought you guys breakfast." Akoro said.

Kohaku got up and took a tray from him and placed it on the nightstand.

"Thank you Akoro. We just woke up actually."

"Lady Matsume was here this morning before the sun arose. I let her in here, I do hope that you do not mind." Akoro said.

"I do not mind. Did she mention that she was going to return?" Kanna asked.

"She said that she would be here this afternoon. She said that she had some things to do and then she was going to arrive."

"She is going to see Sesshomaru." Kanna said looking down at the baby.

"Is that wise considering that he would not take her mark?" Kohaku asked.

"I do not know." Kanna replied.

"Lady Kanna, do you mind if I take the baby so you guys can eat in peace?" Akoro asked.

"Are you familiar with what a baby would want Akoro?" Kanna asked.

"Yes, I raised my 3 sisters."

"Very well. Please make sure that he is nice and warm, it is rather cool out this morning."

"Yes, winter is soon to arrive." Akoro said wrapping the baby in a blanket.

"Akoro, where did you get that blanket?" Kohaku asked.

"I found it in the carriage. I do not know where it came from but it was there."

"I think that was mine when I was little." Kohaku said wondering how it got from the demon slayer village to here. Although considering on what has been happening lately, he would not surprise if his father put it there.

Akoro left with the baby in his hands, Kanna watched him apprehensively. She did not know the reason for him wanting to bond with the baby; he was not their servant at all. Kohaku put the tray on her lap and she started eating. Kohaku was happy that this morning she was hungry and looking much better.

Sango woke up to some rustling going on outside, Kouga stirred in his sleep.

"Stay here, I have to go to the bathroom." She said quietly to him.

"Go and check out who is here, there is a scent in the air that I have not known in some time. You might know her better." Kouga said. He knew that was the real reason she was getting up. Sango kissed his cheek and put on her robe and went out the door. She was shocked to see Matsume go into Kanna's room. Sango waited to see what she was going to do. She had not seen Matsume in years and she was not happy to see her now. She went into the living room and waited for her to come out. It was not long when she did and she stopped quickly when she saw Sango standing there with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here Matsume?" Sango said sternly.

"Why Sango, you look much different. I see that you have finally bonded with the wolf." Kagura said slyly.

"Answer me."

"I am here to see my nephew. I heard that he was born and I wanted to see him."

"Are you going to see Sesshomaru as well since you are here?"

"Why do you ask me that when you are married to the wolf?"

"His name is Kouga and you know that."

"Remember, you left Sesshomaru for your love for Kouga. You are not bound to him anymore."

"And you must remember that he would not accept your mark either. Which pleased me when I heard that."

"Do you always have to bitch with me when we meet?"

"I am not bitching. I just want to know the reasoning of your sudden presence here."

Matsume smiled as she saw a flash of green pass through Sango's eyes as she said that. She truly was still very protective of her family and of Sesshomaru whether she admits it or not. Sango still did not trust this mirror sorceress no matter what the reasoning of her being there. She knew that she still had feelings for Sesshomaru and wanted his lands. That was the only reason she courted him years ago.

"I think that it is time for you to go Kagura."

"Yes, I would like to reach Sesshomaru before late morning. I gather that he is still in the village where you used to live where the wedding was. Am I correct?"

"Matsume, he has changed and he is with someone now. I think that it is best you stay away from him and his new woman."

"And how do you know that he has a new woman when you are here with your brother?"

"I have my ways. Now leave."

"I shall return to hold my nephew Misjtsu."

"Misjtsu? Are you telling me that you named the baby?"

"Yes, that was a name that Kanna might or might not remember from the old days."

"Get out of this house before I throw you out."

Matsume smiled and left the house. As she walked away she looked back and saw that Sango was on the porch watching her leave, going towards the village.

Sango sneered at her as she watched her leave. She went back into the house and saw Akoro. He was standing there in the living room with his head down and his hands fidgeting together.

"I am sorry that I let her in the house."

"Akoro you had no idea of our past together." Sango said. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"You did the right thing Akoro. Do not think badly of yourself. Now go and get some rest." Sango said reassuringly.

"Thank you Lady Sango."

"She is coming back later this afternoon. Greet her as a new guest into this house. I will make sure that she behaves herself."

"As you wish Lady Sango."

"Good night Akoro."

"Good night."

Akoro left and went into his room. Sango went back to her room and laid back down. Kouga growled, as he could smell Akoro's scent all over her. Sango growled back and then he knew that she hugged him for reassurance. He calmed down but it did not stop him from draping his body all over hers to get rid of his scent. Sango smiled as Kouga did this to her and she started moving her hips in ways that was inciting him into an act that they haven't done in some time.

Kouga took her hint on what she wanted to do and he complied with whatever she wanted him to do. Sango looked at him and started to kiss him longingly as she took one hand down his chest. Twirling her finger in her his hair that was around his belly button. He was instantly aroused when she did this and then started to kiss her harder and he tried to grind himself on her and she pushed on his belly with her one finger. He looked at her with surprise on his face while all she did was smile at him. Her eyes were half closed as she removed her robe and her nightgown that she was wearing. He went to remove his night pants and she stopped him. She grabbed both of his arms and put them above his head, pinning them down with one of her hands while the other one was used for support of her body weight. She moved her mouth around his neck, licking and tasting him like he was a fruit that she was eating for the first time. She went lower on his chest and licked around his nipples and then took one in her mouth as she nicked it with one of her fangs. She could feel his heart beat underneath her mouth as she suckled on the blood that was present. She could faintly hear his moaning as she did this, she was in her own little world when she did this. Knowing that in her mind, the sensations that he was getting from her was going through her body as well. The lower that she went with her mouth she let go of his arms that were above his head, she then used both hands for support as she lowered her body lower on his; her mouth showing her the way. He left his arms where they were told to go, not moving them once until he knew that it was ok to move them.

She breathed in deeply as she took his manhood into her mouth, licking it softly as it went down her throat. She then moved it back out of her mouth as she wrapped her mouth tighter around him. He gasped loudly as she found him and put her mouth around him. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on her and what she was doing to him but the sensations of wildness were too thick in his eyes for him to see her clearly. As she continued this to him, he noticed that he was very close to releasing his seed into her mouth and that was the time when he moved his arms and grabbed onto her head and pulled her up to him, making her stop before he was going to do something that he did not want to do to her. She was breathing heavy as he brought her face to his with one hand, and with the other he moved his manhood to enter her. As he went to kiss her, he entered her; her eyes got large for a slight moment from the shock of it going inside her and then she relaxed. He closed his eyes and kissed her as he started to thrust into her slowly at first to regain the control that he was losing when her mouth was upon him.

He rolled her over on her back and continued to thrust into her as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, rolling his tongue all over the nipple, making it go erect in his mouth. She moaned as he played with her nipple with his tongue. The simple actions that he was doing to her while he was thrusting himself into her were driving her nuts. One of his hands moved her wet folds that were slightly parted by his manhood and he played with her hard nub that he found earlier. Sango growled as he touched her nub and he pressed harder on it and she moaned loudly. A small smirk played upon his lips as he devoured her mouth with his. For the first time since mating with Kouga, Sango felt at peace and one with him. This time she felt a connection that she never thought would ever be there, a pink and white spark started to gather around them as she was reaching her climax, Kouga noticed this and saw that each of the pink sparks had a green tinge to them. He was close to releasing his seed into her and she felt him start to clinch up and get ready, she closed in on him harder this time and he lost control. He released his seed into her. She could feel her body respond to his and it was like she was sucking in everything that he gave her. He rolled to his side and pulled her with him as he laid there and caught his breath. She laid half on his chest as she too caught her breath, her one hand rested on his chest while the other one was at her side.

"Sango, you do realize that we just created a child." Kouga said stroking her hair away from her face.

"Kouga, if you can see what is in there, I do hope that we did." Sango said moving her hand that was on his chest around to the side of his neck.

Kouga hugged her tightly while they lay quietly as the sun rose higher into the sky. There was a knock at the door and Kouga tipped his head up.

"Come in Akoro." Kouga said sternly as Sango brought the covers over them.

Akoro opened the door and Sango gasped as she saw the baby in his arms. The baby turned to her and started whining. Akoro walked to the bed and set him in her arms.

"I thought that you might want some time alone with your father." Akoro said.

"So you know whose soul is in this baby." Sango said.

"Yes, I was told in a dream by a beautiful woman the other night."

Sango held the baby close to her, kissing his cubby cheeks making him smile. Kouga watched her as she played with the baby and Akoro left to get them some breakfast.

Kouga was watching her as she was tickling the baby's tummy. Her face was so happy and full of joy as she was doing this. There was a certain glimmer in her eyes and her face was slightly flushed. Kouga loved the way that she looked right at that moment. It seemed like they were finally happy with what they were doing and the way that their lives were going.

"Sango, when do you think that you will bear our child?" Kouga asked her.

"I think that I probably will by the end of this week. Considering what we just did and all and how I am feeling right at this moment. Oh Kouga, things are going our way and we are happy. There is nothing that could change that right now. Nothing at all." Sango said smiling at him.

The baby agreed in a way that surprised them. He cooed and then he nodded his head yes like he knew exactly what they were thinking and saying. Sango laughed as Kouga rubbed the baby's head gingerly. Kohaku heard her laugh and walked in.

"Oh! That is where Akoro brought him." Kohaku said.

"Yeah, he said that we needed some alone time with your father." Kouga said.

Sango handed the baby to Kouga and she got up and put on her robe. She went and gave her brother a hug. "I must go and check on her wound to see if it is healed yet." She said leaving the room.

Sango went into Kanna's room and shut the door. Sango walked to the bed where Kanna was sleeping and pulled the covers back and looked at her wound. The cut was healing nicely even though it was going slower than she expected. But she decided that she must have lost so much blood that regeneration was going to be slow. She changed the bandage and then left the room again. Kanna did not stir during the whole procedure and Sango was happy because she needed the rest.

She met Akoro in the hallway with the trays of food for her and Kouga. She took them and told him to go and relax somewhere. That this was a vacation for him as well. He nodded his head and left her as she went to her room with the food.

She opened the door and Kouga hooted in happiness at the prospect of food being delivered to him. Kohaku took one of the trays and put it on the bed in front of Kouga and then took the baby from him so he could eat. The problem was that Kouga would not give the baby back. Kohaku was getting a little upset about it and Sango looked at Kouga and then he gave him to Kohaku.

Sango went to her brother and hugged him. "He just wants one of his own so bad and he adores him so much brother." She said to him.

"I know, I really do not blame him in the least for wanting to keep him for himself but too bad. He is mine and he is going to stay mine." Kohaku said. Kouga looked up with a mouthful of food and smiled.

"Sorry Kohaku. I just couldn't and didn't want to let him go." Kouga said, food slightly spitting out of his mouth.

"Kouga, how many times have I told you to finish the food in your mouth before talking!" Sango said laughing.

Kouga blushed and finished his food. "Sorry." Kohaku laughed and then left with the baby so they could eat in peace. Sango went to the bed with her tray and started eating. She had to slap Kouga's hands many times so she could eat what was hers and so he couldn't. She loved playing with him like this at times. It seemed like his eyes glittered with happiness whenever they did this. After eating she took both trays and put them on the little table by the window and then started grabbing some clothes for the day. Kouga looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She felt his sadness and turned around to face him.

"We cannot lounge all day in our room Kouga. We should get something done!" Sango said to him as she turned around again to face the armoire.

He got up and went up to her and hugged her from behind. "I know. I just hate to be away from you for long."

"Then come and bathe with me." Sango said.

Kouga growled at her and she ran to the bathroom, laughing the whole way there. He caught her just before she was able to close the door on him and he took her into his arms and kissed her. He then took the bucket that was on the small fire and put it in the bath and took the one next to it and also put that one in the bath. He tested the water before nodding to her that it was the right temperature. She took her robe off and then her nightgown as he took his night pants off. He got into the tub first and then extended his hand out to take hers. She smiled as she took his hand and he led her into the bath. They sat down one behind the other as they washed each other of the dirt.

All five of them spent the day in the gardens with Mijtsu. The day was warm for this time of the year and as the sun started to go down Akoro went into the house to start dinner. Kouga was sitting with Sango in his arms. Kohaku had Kanna in his arms with Mijtsu cuddled against her breast when she came back to the house. Sango started growling the moment her scent came towards them, Kouga got tense and Kohaku looked around wondering what is going on and why.

Matsume came into view and Sango instantly got up and was in front of her.

"I told you that I wish for your presence not to be here." Sango warned.

Matsume smiled and walked around her, Sango grabbed her arm and found her hand go right through it. She turned around and looked at Matsume.

"I told you that I wanted to visit with him. And that is what I am going to do before I have to go." Matsume said.

Kanna looked at her sister, "What happened?"

Matsume took the baby and started burping him as she talked. "I was in battle with the ogres of the southern lands. I was killed and no one was there but a witch from no man's forest. She revived me so I could do the things that I needed to do and that was to see Mijtsu. I do admit that I went and saw Sesshomaru, Sango. I had to say goodbye to him and wish him well with his new woman. But for the rest of the night, I have to spend time with Mijtsu. In the morning, I will no longer be here."

"Why didn't you notify me that you were going to the southern lands? You know that I can handle the ogres." Kanna said.

"My dear sister, you were pregnant. There is no way that I would risk this child for those beasts. No way and Kami knows it too."

"What were you doing in the southern lands in the first place Matsume?" Kouga asked.

Sango looked around her and smelled death on her. Like she was decaying right in front of them. She just sat behind her watching her carefully, looking for a glitch.

Matsume looked at Kouga with a smile. "I was there to look for the Moondragon flower. I knew that it was Kanna's favorite and that is the only place where you can find them. I wanted to get them for her so she is able to grow them here."

"You were willing to risk your live for the flower that your sister loves?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes, I would do anything for her, you should know how that feels Kohaku." Matsume said.

Kohaku did not trust her and what she was like. Her flesh was lighter of a white than Kanna's and she did not look that great either. Kanna was worried because her own sister actually came to visit her considering that the last time that they were together, Kanna told her off and told her that she loved Kohaku and was going to help him even though Matsume did not wish her to do so.

"Kanna, I also wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the last time that we saw each other before you ran after Kohaku. I guess that you an say that I am trying to make things right before I leave so my soul can rest in peace." Matsume said.

"So, is that the reason you went to Sesshomaru as well?" Sango growled.

"Yes, I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for all that I have done to him." Matsume replied.

"Good."

Akoro came out and saw the apparition in front of him and he started to growl. Sango noticed this and went to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It is ok Akoro. She is not here for bad things. She is here to say goodbye." Sango said in a soothing tone.

"She has the baby." Akoro growled.

"Not for long." Kohaku said as he got up and headed for Matsume. Matsume got up with the baby still in her arms.

"I am sorry but I have to take the baby with me. That was part of the deal that I made with the witch." Matsume said and then she disappeared with the baby in her arms.

Kanna screamed as she got up and tried to catch her before she totally disappeared but it was too late. Kanna collapsed on the ground and pounded her fists. She then looked up at Sango and Akoro with pure evil in her eyes.

"Go and get him back. Bring him back to me and I don't care how you have to do it. Just do it." Kanna said with no emotion in her voice.

Kouga got up and grabbed Sango. "Sango, summon Kirara." Sango nodded and asked for Kirara telepathically. Kouga then turned to Kohaku.

"Kohaku, take Kanna inside. She needs her rest." He then turned to Akoro, "Stay and protect them with all the life in you."

"I want to come with you Lord Kouga." Akoro said.

"No. Kohaku cannot defend them alone. You must stay here."

Kirara mewed loudly as she arrived; she went instantly to Kanna and kissed her. Sango smiled, "She wishes that you stay well until we return Kanna." Sango said to her.

Kanna petted Kirara and looked up at Sango. "Just remember, the ogres are tough and so is Matsume."

"I can handle this." Sango said, determination clear in her voice.

Kouga looked at Kohaku and Kanna, "We will send word telepathically when we find him." Kohaku nodded then went into the house. When he returned, he had Sango's demon slayers outfit, her Hiraikotsu and Kouga's armor and sword. "Make sure that nothing has been done to him and return to us safely."

Kouga nodded and took the things from Kohaku. He and Sango went inside to get ready and Kanna took Kirara and placed her soul-stealing mirror on her collar. She took Kirara's face into her hands and looked at her in her eyes.

"Kirara, I know that you can understand me. I need you to use this mirror and take Matsume's soul and the witches when the time is right. You will know when the time is right. Then come back to me so I can finally break the mirror for good." Kanna said.

Kirara mewed and licked her face. Kanna smiled and hugged Kirara, "Thank you Kirara. I know that you will do well and bring back my baby."

Sango and Kohaku came out, they saw Kanna and Kirara and Sango instantly knew what was said. Sango went over to Kanna and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mijtsu will be ok. I will make sure of it." Sango said. Kanna put her head on Sango's hand, "I know you will." Kanna said.

Sango and Kouga mounted on Kirara and placed her Hiraikotsu on the side of her. They looked back at Akoro, Kanna, and Kohaku and smiled and waved goodbye. Then they were in the air to go and retrieve the baby, not knowing if there was a chance of returning.

"Sango, do you know where you are going?"

"Yes, Kohaku told me of the southern lands and I have the feeling that I know which mountain that they are hiding him. I am determined to save my fathers soul no matter what Kouga."

"Sango, I am here by your side because I believe that we can do this and that we will win." Kouga said as he gave her a hug.

The sun was setting as they were heading south towards the southern lands that held the forest in which Matsume spoke about. Sango and Kouga with determined looks on their faces and Kirara's fire glowing brightly against the darkening sky.

And back at the house, Kanna sits in her bed wondering what they would want with him.

Kohaku knew what she was thinking and held her hand.

"They want his soul."

Kanna turned to Akoro that was standing in the doorway with their dinner trays.

"How do you know?" Kohaku asked.

"Because the witch that she was talking about is the same witch who took my mother's soul. It is to keep her alive and young."

Kohaku looked at him, "Are you saying that she is like Tsubaki?"

"She is Tsubaki's cousin. And your son has the soul of your late father Kohaku. Your father was a great and strong demon slayer. That kind of power within a baby such as yours is something that she would do anything to get."

"Are they going to reach him in time Akoro?" Kanna asked.

"Yes they are." Akoro said placing her tray on her lap. "Now eat. He will be home soon and you cannot have your milk go dry."

Kanna smiled at him, "I am happy that you stayed behind. You really are helping us a lot and I do appreciate that."

"My Lady Kanna, that is my pleasure. Protecting you and Lord Kohaku are the one things that I can live for now." Akoro said as he turned away and went out of the room.


	21. The Fight For The Baby

**In the last Chapter:**

The baby was stolden from Kanna and Kohaku by Matsume. Matsume was the sister that Kanna and Kagura never knew about and now, her soul depends on the life of the baby. Sango, Kouga and Kirara go after her to retrieve and fight for the baby that holds her father's soul.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

As the wind whipped through her hair; she remembered how much she loved her father. She glanced beside her and Kouga was running a long side Kirara. She was grateful that he dismounted her a little ways back so she wouldn't tire too quickly. She glanced back ahead of her as her thoughts wandered back to her father. She knew that being a demon slayer was hard and that she could endure that. But living with one that was as good as her father was far more difficult. Her father trained her long and hard with the Hiraikotsu. She smiled as she remembered when he brought it to her.

It was late in the afternoon and her father walked into the meadow behind their home where she was playing with Kirara. The Hiraikotsu was behind him and he took it off his back and presented it to her.

"Sango, this is going to be your weapon while fighting the demons with us."

Taking the large bone boomerang from him, she couldn't believe the weight.

"Father, I don't think that I can wield this. It is so large and heavy, how do you expect me to throw it?"

"I will teach you. This is called the Hiraikotsu. It will be your main fighting weapon while we are in battle. It is made of many various demons' bones that we have killed. It is strong but it will break under enough pressure. I will have to show you how to repair it as well."

Sango looked over the great weapon and smiled at her father. She nodded her head in agreement and he smiled back at her.

"Father, I will make you very proud to use this weapon that you have made especially for me."

"Sango are you ok?" Kouga asked.

"I am fine. I was just remembering the first time that my father gave me the Hiraikotsu." Sango said smiling.

"Wow, I am sure that you father knew that you would do well with it."

"He did. Although it took several weeks for me to throw it accurately but I learned fast. I wanted him to be proud of me and Kohaku wanted nothing but the same thing."

"Well I am sure that you have already done that. Sango you have already avenged him and your comrades by killing Naraku with Kagome and now that you have helped Kohaku live free and happy; I am sure that you father is proud of his children."

"Kouga you know that there are times when you scare me."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I just forget at times that you can be wise and thoughtful of others when you want to be."

Kouga laughed and jumped on Kirara's back lightly behind Sango. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"We will get him back Sango. We will find Matsume and get the baby back."

"I know Kouga, but I don't want to kill Matsume in the end. She is Kanna's sister after all."

"We will see if she is being controlled. You know that her mind is vulnerable when her life is in danger."

"Yes I know. I just hope that it is not too late."

Sango's face was very worried. The baby was only a day old. He will need to be fed soon. Can Matsume take care of him while she is doing this?"

Kouga's grip on her waist tightened.

"Mijtsu will be fine. If he is anything like your father and Kohaku, he will make sure that he survives."

Just as Kouga said that, the southern mountains came into view. Sango could feel the evil energy here and Kirara hated it as well. They moved in and out of various mountains trying to find Matsume's dead smell. Which they found near the most southern part of the mountains. Kirara mewed and they started heading down to the ground.

Just as Sango and Kouga dismounted off of Kirara, they were surrounded.

"You should not have come. Shaka is not wanting you here." A deep voiced said loudly.

Sango couldn't pin point where the voice was coming from but she was determined to fight if necessary.

"Since when do you take orders from an evil sorceress?" Kouga demanded.

"You are Lord Kouga of the Northern Wolf tribe."

"Yes I am and this is my mate Sango of the demon slayer village." Kouga said proudly.

"We have no quarrels from you or your mate. But we cannot let you pass."

"I am sorry but we must retrieve the kit from her. He is of my blood and my nephew. Therefore he is one of my clan." Kouga demanded.

"I am sorry Lord Kouga, but Shaka told us that if you pass, then our lives are sent to the netherworld."

"I am sorry but that is not true. You are the son of Oliefke. His pure blood runs through you. Which means your life and soul are safe. You are unable to pass into the netherworld because of this reason."

While all of this was being said, Sango and Kirara were walking around trying to find the entrance to the cave. And with each passing moment, she was losing the bond she had with the baby. She looked at Kouga and he knew what she was feeling.

"Lord Oshinke, you are doing your job well with distracting us. While the child's soul is being ripped from his tender body. I request passage one more time and after that we will use force. And we are not scared to because my mate was one of the people who fought and destroyed Naraku. And I know that you now understand that she is powerful and strong. So I request again. Please allow us safe passage to retrieve the baby." Kouga said, the sheer determination apparent on his face.

"Can you assure us that we will not be sent to the netherworld?"

"I promise you with my life." Sango said confidently.

"Then you may pass."

"Arigato Oshinke, for we shall meet face to face soon." Sango said happily.

The side of the mountains started to shake and then they saw that it was stone ogres that they were dealing with. Pieces of what Sango thought was mountains, moved gracefully out of the way, onto a neighboring mountain. Oshinke made his way to Sango and bowed. Kirara growled at him and he petted her lightly.

"Be safe in there. This mountain is the strongest of all of them. There is much magic in there. I will see you when you emerge with the kit."

"Thank you Oshinke." Kouga said as he bowed to the ogre.

When the ogre moved, the entrance was revealed to them. They walked in slowly and were soon met with such a great light and soft crying of the baby. Kouga, Sango and Kirara moved quickly into the main room of the mountain.

"I am glad that you made it Sango. I was hoping that you were going to miss this." Matsume said with a smile.

Sango gasped a little at what she saw before her. Torches lit around the circular room. A small tub of medicinal herbs near the middle of the chamber, the baby lying in it crying. A large fire pit in the middle with the shape of the body hardening in it. The wavy black hair apparent on its head and in its hands was a piece of the Sprig of Life. Sango knew instantly whose body that was hardening on the fire. It was Naraku's human body. And she was going to put the soul of her own father into that body!

Matsume laughed at Sango's realization of the matter but saw that Sango had not noticed all of the smaller demons waiting to devour the clay body above them. Matsume started chanting and the body on the fire started to move on it's own accord.

Kouga was looking around wondering where the sorceress was. He could not see her anywhere but he knew she was close because of her scent. He then found it wrapped within Matsume's own death scent. Shaka was now living in Matsume's body instead of her own. That was the reason Matsume was able to perform the difficult task.

"Sango, they are one of the same body. Shaka must have transferred her soul and magic into Matsume's body." Kouga said silently.

"You are correct wolf. I have transferred everything from my old body into this nice supple one. It is alright, Matsume had fun giving up everything and she was going to die anyways."

The body on the fire was now starting to get up and move around. Matsume/Shaka handed the form clothing for it to put on.

"What did you mean by she was going to die anyways?" Sango asked.

"The ogres had already beaten her nicely by the time I came out. She did not get permission to take the flowers away from here. So they beat her almost to death. Leaving her to die slowly and full of much pain. But I found her and healed her then took her body over."

"What are you planning to do with the baby?" Kouga asked.

"Why his soul is going to be moved into Naraku's new body and then the demons are going to devour him making him alive once again."

"Yes but that is the soul of my father not Muso!" Sango cried out.

"I know. All the better because the anger in his soul will manifest once the demons eat him and he will be like the old Naraku with a twist."

"And the twist is that he goes after us right?" Kouga asked.

"Yes you are correct Kouga. Matsume's and his revenge will be served."

"You know that you will not win right?" Sango asked placing a firm grip upon her Hiraikotsu.

"I will happen my dear Sango because your old love Miroku is not here to save you." Matsume/Shaka taunted.

"That may be true Matsume but I have someone stronger and whom I love dearly. Kouga and Kirara will help me defeat you and banish you forever in the netherworld." Sango said with great conviction in her voice.

Kirara already knew what she needed to do and she was ready. Kouga knew he had to move Matsume/Shaka away from the baby and take him out of the tub quickly while Sango dealt with the demons overhead. Sango looked at both of them and nodded.

Kirara at once jumped on the new body of Naraku and proceeded to bust it apart. Kouga leapt and landed on Matsume/Shaka, knocking her away from the baby. He could hear Kiara growling and tearing the new clay body apart. Sango was throwing her weapon time after time showering everyone with dead pieces of demons. Kouga grabbed the baby and jumped near Sango while Kirara advanced on Matsume/Shaka.

"Kirara! We have the baby! Let's go!" Sango shouted.

Kirara roared loudly in the air and the mirror that was on her collar started glowing.

"That fucking wench!" Matsume/Shaka screamed.

Sango and Kouga then understood why Kirara told them to wait. Shaka's soul started to escape Matsume's body first. It was a dark red soul that was very angry. Matsume tried to pull away from the mirror and she was having great difficulty.

"No! This can't be happening! I need to stay in Matsume's body!" Shaka screamed from within the dark mist of her soul. Matsume looked at Kirara and then at Sango and Kouga.

"I am sorry for this. I did not want to do this but she caught me stealing the flowers and I didn't want to die yet but now that I am, please tell Kanna that I love her and that I am sorry."

Then Matsume's soul was engulfed into the mirror. Her body stood there for a minute and then the cuts and bruises started to show. All over her body there were injuries and wounds showing up. A pool of blood was now at her feet and then the body fell to the floor. Kirara roared and then went to Sango's side. Where Sango bent down and hugged her tightly.

"Let's go home." Sango said.

Kouga nodded and then they started heading outside. When they got there, Oshinke greeted them.

"I see that you have survived the ordeal inside."

"I see that you are not in the netherworld." Kouga said smiling.

"Yes she held up her promise and as a thank you, please accept these from us." Oshinke said holding out a handful of Moondragon flowers.

Sango smiled as she accepted them with a smile and bowed low to him.

"I thank you very much for these Oshinke. My sister-in-law Kanna will love them."

"If she would like them to grow around her, all they need to do is put a drop of their blood on the petals and then bury the flower. If the gods approve, a section of the land around where the buried the flower will bloom and keep blooming until they are sent into the afterlife."

Sango went to Oshinke and gave him a hug. Then she mounted Kirara and they left. Sango was happy that they got the baby back and the flowers but she was happier that Matsume regretted her actions and only time would tell if Kanna would forgive her.


	22. Waiting For Their Arrival

**In the last chapter:**

Matsume was destroyed and released into the afterlife. Sango and Kouga retrieve the baby safely and everyone is now happy. So they make their way back to Kanna and Kohaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Kanna was on the bench in the gardens waiting for Sango and Kouga to return. She was getting rather nervous on getting the baby back. She misses him so much. Kohaku was worried about her because she has been doing nothing but moping around for the past few days. Not eating much but still eating because he and Akoro insist upon her to.

The sun was bright that day that they left and ever since, there have been many clouds in the sky overhead. The wind has been warm to the touch but inside, Kanna was cold. She could remember the way that it felt when Naraku was inside her, telling her what to do and what she should feel. The emptiness that she had inside of her at that time kind of felt the way that she does now. Except now, she can hear and feel her heart beat within her.

Today though, the sun has been peaking in and out of the clouds. There would be brightness and then darkness that would shadow down upon the gardens where she sat. Her wound was now closed and the skin was repairing itself so no scar remained. She could move now without pain and without assistance yet, she wondered a lot whether there was a reason to do this now. Her baby has been gone for almost two days now. Without her milk to feed him, without her love to make him strong, and without his father to guide him. She felt so lost and empty that she didn't know if she would survive learning that he died. At night she has been having nightmares of him dying without her. She wakes up crying in her sleep and she goes out into the gardens without waking Kohaku. Often this happens to her two or three times a night since the baby left. Akoro caught her a couple of times and talked her into going back to bed to get her rest.

But there has been no rest until she gets her baby back into her arms. Kanna sat there with cold tea in a cup in her hands as she thought over things.

_Matsume, why did you take him? Why did you insist on naming him and then taking him away from me? I was happy to find that I had another sister besides Kagura and you were her. I was happy to find that you were well enough to live your life without pain and despair in your heart. But why now? Why him? I wish that I could see him and make sure that he was ok. I only had just a day with him before he was ripped away from me. I know that we share a bond as mother and son but I want more than that. I need more than that. Kohaku has been so loving and so nice to me during these past few days. But the waiting is starting to wear me down and I can't find a reason to wake each morning that he is not here in my arms. _

Kohaku was staring at her through the window in the kitchen wondering if she was ever going to get through this.

"My wife is on her way. She knows that she can assist Kanna in this." Akoro said.

Kohaku looked around and then saw a woman go near Kanna and she said some things and then Kanna started crying. Kohaku was about to go out there and Akoro stopped him.

"Akira will be taking care of her until Sango and Kouga come back with the baby. Which I am sure is not going to be that far off in the future." Akoro said.

"How do you know of such things?"

"Well Akira assured me that things are going to be ok. We have a bond that is close to what you and Kanna have but not that strong."

"So you are able to feel her feelings and listen to her thoughts?"

"I can only feel her feelings. The thoughts part is only one thing that she can do and I cannot. I think that it is because we are two different races too far apart."

"Oh. Well I am glad that she is here. I can see already that she is making a difference." Kohaku said as he glanced back out the window. He saw the two women talking up a storm and laughing some.

"You know, Akira is a very shy sort. I am amazed that she is able to be so comfortable with Kanna after such a short time with her."

"Well, Kanna has that gift sometimes. She can bring the best out of people when she wants to."

"Then what were the issues with Matsume?"

"I do not know. I think that there was something wrong with Matsume after Kagome helped her. She was terribly disfigured and scared and there was nothing that either of us could do. Kanna thought only I needed the most help more than her. And maybe that was where some of the jealousy came in."

Akoro thought for a bit and then nodded his head. "Jealousy can create much chaos in the world and there is enough evil here to make it worse. So that does not surprise me. Come, let's surprise them with a good dinner."

"Alright." Kohaku said smiling. It was about time that he was in a good mood since their son was taken a few days ago.

They worked quickly as the sun was going down. They lit nice candles and set them out on the dinning table and arranging the food just right for the meal. Akira and Kanna sat out in the gardens until dinner was ready. They seemed to get rather close for the time being and by the time that they walked inside to get dinner ready it was there waiting for them. During dinner they talked of various things and how Akira was having fun at home waiting for Akoro to come home. And then they all started laughing because they all knew that she was bored as all hell by herself in a home that was nothing but quiet.

By the time that they were getting ready to wash dishes, there was a knocking noise and then some thumping out by the front door. Akoro and Kohaku looked at each other and grabbed some knives for protection. They opened the door and standing there looking tired and weak was Sango and the baby in her arms. Kouga was behind her with Kirara in his hands.

Sango was starting to fall forward when Akoro grabbed her and Kohaku took the baby. Kanna ran to the front door and grabbed the baby from Kohaku while he took Kouga. Kanna immediately took Mijtsu over to the pillows in the living room and looked him over. Akoro and Kohaku took Sango and Kouga to their room and started cleaning them up. Akira went and got a bag that she brought with her to their room and started working on their wounds that they had. Kirara came and sat next to Kanna while she fed the baby. The most that was wrong with him was that he was hungry and wet. But that was it. Kanna was so happy. Kirara made sure that nothing was coming near him at this time. Kohaku came out and she started growling at him and hissing loudly. The baby cooed and she stopped.

"What was that all about?" Kanna asked.

"Kirara has taken to the baby. She now feels that she must protect him at all costs at this time. Her anger from him being ripped away from you is taking over."

"But she knows you."

"She was like this when Sango got very sick when she was little. It was something that she always did with Sango but I am surprised that she is doing it with him. Maybe something happened that we don't know about."

Kiara then nuzzled closer to Kanna and she noticed that the mirror was there.

She took the mirror from Kiara and then smashed it on the floor between her and Kohaku. Little screams could be heard and then fell silent.

"Thank you Kirara. That was very honorable of you." Kanna said smiling as she stroked her head. Kirara mewed softly and then walked away.

"She said that she was honored that you chose her." Kouga said.

Kanna turned around quickly because she was surprised at his voice behind her.

"Should you be walking around?" Kanna asked.

"I am fine. Sango is still sleeping. She had to take most of the brunt but we brought these back for you." Kouga said giving Kanna the Moondragon flowers.

"These are my favorite. I always loved the ones in the garden that Sango has."

"Well these ones are yours. If you want them to grow where you live in your garden, the ogre told me to tell you to drop blood on the petals and bury the whole flower."

"And if the gods accept you, there will be a mound of flowers grown there until you die." Kohaku finished.

"How did you know?"

"I was there when Sango got hers. She was but a small child then. She came here and did that and then told me to never tell anyone what she did. Because it was so dangerous and we were still so small." Kohaku said.

"I understand that. They are rather large." Kouga said.

"I am starving. Is the baby ok?" Sango said limping into the living room.

"The baby is fine. Just wet and hungry." Kanna said.

"Thank you so much sis for going and getting him!" Kohaku said hugging her fiercely.

"Careful Kohaku. There is still something wrong with my rib. I don't know why it is broken but there must have been something done to me without me knowing." Sango said wincing but hugging her brother back.

"Here is some dinner. I was sure to make enough because I knew that you were coming soon." Akoro said handing her a plate. Akira handed Kouga a plate and set one down for Kirara who was waiting patiently.

As they ate, they talked about what had happened and all that has been said. There were times that Kanna was horrified but at other times when she was crying. Her sister did love her and did regret doing what she was doing. That was good. Then maybe her soul did not go into the netherworld.

As everyone went to sleep that night, Kanna looked down at her baby. He was sleeping soundly and she noticed that he was smiling. She looked over at Kohaku who was sleeping on his side; his breathing was slowed and even. His face was embraced in a smile as well. She had been thinking of moving closer to Sango and Kouga now that they were living in Sesshomaru's land. But she did not want to intrude on their privacy but she would like them to be close for when their baby arrives. Kanna knew that Sango was going to give birth to a daughter this fall. And she couldn't wait.

Sango was on the porch sipping some tea hoping that everyone was sleeping. She had enough rest and she was thinking about the last few days on their way back here. How the weather was not the greatest and they had to stop at the old village where she used to live with her father. They stayed in their old home and she was able to find a goat with some milk. That was how she fed the child; letting him drink off the goat was the one thing that saved them all. Kouga was able to find some meat for them to eat and Kirara was able to find good blankets. Although she never asked or understood where they got these things. Neither did she care, as long as she had the baby that was the main thing on her mind. The bond between her and Mijtsu was strengthening and she loved every minute of it. But knew that Kanna would get worried. Then on their last part of the journey back, that was where they encountered the demons. Where they tried but did not succeed in getting the child for their meal. Kouga was so good on defending them with the baby in his arms. Kirara as usual did a wonderful job and Sango; she was just courageous because she knew that the baby had to survive. She even gave the baby the last of the milk before the fight knowing that she might not make it through to see her brother again. But there was something out there protecting her because not much harm was done to her. Even when the scorpion came after her and pinned her down, she wasn't harmed and only got a few scratches from the demon's claws. The Hiraikotsu took off the pincher so smoothly when she threw it. Then the beast caught her off guard and she was thrown against the rock wall and pinned down by the blasted thing. Kirara was such a good companion because that was when she came and distracted the thing so Sango could get her sword out and stab the beast repeatedly.

But she wondered soon after that if she had killed the child that she could be carrying within her womb. She knew that Kouga was serious when he told her that they created a child but she didn't know as of yet if that was true since she was not near her bleeding cycle. She held herself around her belly and hoped to Kami that her baby was still there and that it was going to grow up big and strong. Just like its parents are. She then thought of poor Shippo. He was still with InuYasha and Sesshomaru. She was hoping that he was fairing well. And to think that this was supposed to be her honeymoon week. What a week this truly has been. Living in an abandoned shed with her brother, his wife, Akoro and his wife and her new husband. Battling fierce demons and sorceresses all for the protection of the life of a baby. She wouldn't have done anything different.

She glanced up at the sky and smiled. The moon was full and the stars were out playing in the dark playground in which they lived.

"I will be home soon my son. Soon. We are coming home." Sango said softly and then walked inside to go to sleep.

She was bound and determined to go home the next day with all 4 of them. She couldn't wait to show off her nephew to everyone. She smiled as she fell asleep in Kouga's arms that night.


	23. A Broken Heart Being Mended

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Tahki spent the rest of the day with Sesshomaru and the children. InuYasha agreed to direct the men about the construction because he knew that Sesshomaru needed a good distraction and Tahki certainly was a good one. InuYasha made sure that there was extra room made in the building that they were doing because he had the feeling that this was not going to be used all the time. He had a feeling that Tahki was not going to be staying here long after Kanna and Kohaku come back. But he was worried about them because they have been gone longer than expected.

Kagome brought him and the workers lunch and they talked for a bit.

"Have you heard anything from Kohaku and Kanna?" InuYasha asked.

"You know, I haven't. I wonder what is taking them so long. They were just going to get the things from the house that they were living in and then come right back."

"She shouldn't have gone. With her being in her condition, Sesshomaru should have just went instead."

"I know but you know how she is trying to be independent now. She really loves being able to do things on her own and of her free will InuYasha."

"I know."

"In fact, in a lot of ways she reminds me of you."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that at times you do whatever you want and not think of the main objective."

"You are gonna get it Kagome!" InuYasha said as he started to get up. Kagome screamed and ran away with him chasing her. The soldiers looked up at them and shook their heads. They couldn't believe the way that their Lord and Lord InuYasha were acting since they got there.

Sesshomaru looked around the forest because he could hear Kagome screaming. Then he understood when he could hear his brother yelling after her telling her that he was not like that. He couldn't believe sometimes the way that he acted but he still loved him in his own little way. Rin and Shippo were having fun playing in the forest. They currently were playing hide and seek. And so far Shippo hadn't found Rin. Even though she was not that far away from him. But he promised her that he would not use his nose in the hunt either.

"Sesshomaru, I think that it is time that you speak to Rin about possible suitors." Tahki said. Sesshomaru looked at her and just shook his head.

"She is far too young to be thinking of that at this time."

"Sesshomaru please. Look at the way that her and Shippo now play. They are playing more of an adult version of hide and seek. Plus, I have seen the way that Lord Sota looks at her and the way that she looks at him."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and thought about it.

"Rin can you come over here please." Sesshomaru called out.

"Sesshomaru would you like me to leave you with your daughter?" Tahki asked.

"No."

Rin and Shippo ran over to them.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, what is it?" Rin asked.

"I was wondering something. I was wondering if you wanted to start thinking of being courted by someone?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin and Shippo looked at each other and then back at Sesshomaru.

"I have been thinking about it. I just did not know if you thought that I was ready yet or not." Rin said.

"Is this true that you and Sota have been exchanging glances?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. We have. I have to tell you the truth though." Rin said as she sat down next to Tahki. Shippo started to move away from Sesshomaru as well.

"What truth?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin looked at Tahki and she nodded to her and smiled.

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Rin looked at him. There was no emotion on her face or in her eyes. He had taught her too well on how to do that.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I have been being court by someone already. And no it is not Shippo because we are just friends and that is it. And he understands this and respects this. Sesshomaru-sama, I have been courting Sota for some time now behind your back. We have basically only talked during those times and each one of those times we are getting closer and closer." Rin said confidently.

"Sota. Interesting boy and a human no less. Do you love him Rin?"

"I do not know as of yet because we have not been able to do the normal ways of courting. He said that he is going to be staying here with Kagome and InuYasha from now on. He is not going back to his time. He also said that his mother is going to close things up at the shrine and then come back as well."

"Rin, does he understand that you are my daughter?"

"Of course and that is the reason he has not come up to you and requested to court me as of yet because of the fact that he is Kagome's younger brother, that he is slightly older than me, that he is human, and that he is scared of you." Rin said quickly.

"He is scared of me? By Kami I have changed so much and he is still scared of me."

"Sesshomaru-sama you are still the same Taiyoukai that has ruled for so long. He is scared mostly of your feelings towards me. He does not want to interfere with something that you hold dear to your heart. He understands that you would protect me with everything in your power. But you don't understand that he would do the same for me as well."

Sesshomaru looked around the forest and saw that there was no sound around them. That it seemed like the forest itself was waiting for his answer on letting her to court and on how he would feel on losing yet another thing that he holds dear to him.

"Rin, I will deal with this at a later time. For now, please do not go behind my back any further when it comes to young Lord Sota. That is not wise and it might make people wonder how I have raised you."

"So you are not mad at me or him because we went behind your back?"

"No. No matter what the reason, I am finding it hard to be mad at you or him. Now go and play some more before we go back and make dinner." Sesshomaru said. Rin went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you father." Rin said softly in his ear. So soft that Shippo could not hear her. She kissed his cheek and was off screaming and laughing with Shippo. Sesshomaru just looked at her amazed at how grown up she really was.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for allowing me to sit here." Tahki said.

"I did not know if I would need you assistance on this one. She is already a woman now and to see and hear her talk of someone that I know little of is amazing. She is really such a lady now and I suppose that I should stop treating her like a child."

"Sesshomaru, she is always going to be your little girl. There is nothing that is going to change that. Even though she is but a mere human and not of your blood, she might as well be because of the love that you have for her. You would protect her and have protected her from many things that have sought her out to kill her. Do not be ashamed at what she has brought out in you. You just need to understand that your father was the same way with his two sons. And now you are just like him. Protecting the one that you love." Tahki said.

He looked at her and for the first time in his life, he understood fully on what his father meant when he told him the true meaning of love. Because that is what he felt for Rin. His daughter. And when she called him father, his heart skipped a beat. He was so happy that she let her guard down and called him father instead of Sesshomaru-sama.

"Tahki I feel that I have known you my whole life because of the way that you just talked to me. I know that you know nothing of my father and my mother or InuYasha's mother. But just now, you sounded like you knew everything and that you knew exactly the right words to say to me. Do you have the gift of sight like my mother?"

"No Sesshomaru. I am just a mere demon and that is it. I just know that your father would be proud of you right now. You are a great Lord and you have held great fear over many on these lands. You have experienced hatred, pain, loathing, sadness, and depression. But you have also experienced happiness, love, laughter and joy. That is what life is all about Sesshomaru, experiencing all of those things and still being able to take your next breath and live life further."

"You truly are an amazing woman aren't you Tahki."

"No Sesshomaru, I just know what I am talking about. Come now, let's get these children back to the house so I can fix dinner and you can clean them up." Tahki said getting up off the ground.

Sesshomaru quickly went over and helped her. She took his hand and smiled as they went and looked for the children. It was not long to find them because you could hear them laughing in a grove where a small pond was. There was fish swimming all around the pond and the crickets were starting to sing their song. Tahki told them that it was time to go back to the house to clean up for dinner. All 4 of them walked silently back to the house and prepared dinner.

After dinner Tahki helped Rin with her bath while Shippo and Sesshomaru played with Ares a little. The little fire cat was starting to get big. Sesshomaru often wondered what Rin was feeding him because of this. But Sesshomaru could see that the little cat was also starting to become domesticated. Which was a good thing considering that Rin was the cat's master. When Rin came out, Ares ran after her and jumped into her arms.

"I have missed you mother." Ares mewed to her.

"I know little one. By gosh you are getting big Ares, I am going to have to stop giving you meat!" Rin said laughing.

"I think not! You have now raised me on that and I would like some right now if you don't mind." Ares said to her. She laughed and went into the kitchen and prepared his dinner.

Sesshomaru watched her interact with the kitten and shook it off. He sent Shippo to the bath next. Shippo was reluctant because he wanted to continue to play with the kitten but Sesshomaru insisted.

"Shippo. I will make sure that he is still awake when you come out of the bath." Rin said cheerfully from her spot where Ares was eating.

"Alright! I will be out soon!" Shippo said tearing down the hall to his room to gather his things. The door slammed shut to the hot spring, which made both Tahki and Sesshomaru cover their ears. Rin laughed and Ares sat down in her lap. She couldn't believe how quickly he ate. He must have been hungry.

Tahki looked around and then noticed that there was supposed to be two fire cats running around the house. And all she saw was Ares.

"Sesshomaru, where is Kirara?" Tahki asked.

"I do not know. I have the feeling that Sango called to her and she went to where they were. I am sure that she is fine." Sesshomaru said.

"I am still worried." Tahki said taking up Ares bowl that was practically licked clean. She went into the kitchen and washed up the dishes. She could hear Shippo in the hot spring, Rin, Sesshomaru and Ares were playing in the living room. She really did like this house and how things were going. Although upon returning from the forest with Sesshomaru and the children, she glanced at the building that was going on and InuYasha smiled at her. He didn't do that before because she still thought that he was rather upset at her for not backing down while he challenged Shippo that one night. But now it seemed that he did not give it a second thought. Which actually made her happy. She did not want to think that she dishonored Kanna and Kohaku by doing that.

Tahki was standing by the sink when Rin came in with Ares in her hands.

"I am heading off to bed. Shippo is still sleeping in my room so he can see Ares there. But I am beat. This has been a very busy day. I just wanted to tell you goodnight Tahki." Rin said to her.

"Sleep well Rin." Tahki said as she bent over slightly and gave the girl a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"And good night to you Ares." She added as she petted his ears. He purred and then went back and cuddled further into Rin.

After Rin left, Tahki went in the hot spring to make sure that Shippo was fine. She did not enter the building but opened the door slightly and asked him if things were fine and he told her yes. She informed him that Rin was now in their room sleeping and to be quiet upon entering. He said ok and she left for the gardens. They had not been touched for a few days and she didn't want the weeds to get a hold of them.

"You know that you can do that when there is sufficient light out."

Tahki turned around and Sesshomaru stood there. He handed her a cup of tea and she took it.

"Thank you but I should have done it earlier. I guess that you are right thought. The sun is setting quickly now and soon there will be nothing but darkness with the stars to guide people home."

"Come and sit with me and watch the sun set." Sesshomaru said taking her hand and leading her to the bench. The bench that has been used so much lately.

"Thank you. I guess that sitting in the forest was not enough for one day." Tahki said jokingly. Sesshomaru smiled and she took the sight in and burned it in her memory.

His pale face looking at her. The sun setting behind her head and the various rays of colored light touching his face. The reds, oranges, blues, purples, greens and finally the yellows dancing across his face. His golden eyes closed slightly as the corners of his mouth went up to meet his eyes. His bright white teeth showing slightly, the fangs now prominently hanging out, the redness of his stripes on his cheeks getting redder or maybe it was just her eyes that saw that. But the softness of his face was one that she wanted to go and touch and feel and explore.

And she did. Her hand seemed like it had a mind of it's own. She went and touched his face, first on the lining of his jaw, the curve that it made around his face. Then she went up and touched the curving of his ears and how soft they felt with the layer of soft fur that covered them. Then she went down one of the stripes on his cheek as it made it's way down by his nose and stopped. Then she went and touched the tip of his nose and up to his insignia on his forehead. The first quarter moon was there in bright blue color. Shining brightly for all to see, yet the skin was still the same, soft and inviting. Then it went around his eyebrow and down another stripe on his cheek. That was when she found her finger on his lips. Going around the outside of them, moving the way that they did. His smile was now gone and she noticed this. She quickly moved her hand away and turned to the sunset to avoid his glare if there was one.

He put his hand on her shoulder and brought her closer to him. She leaned on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her, the other still holding the cup of tea. They sat quietly there on the bench as the sun set quietly in the sky. Its partner the moon was making an appearance on the other side of them and the brightness that it shone them was amazing. It was like the sun that night because you could see everything around them in the gardens, the flowers, the colors, and the scents. And finally you could see Sesshomaru kissing Tahki passionately as they held onto their cups of tea.


	24. The Journey Home

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Sango woke up the next morning and went into the kitchen to do her morning duties. After she was done preparing water for coffee she went to the bathroom. By the time that she came out, Akira was there starting breakfast.

"I did not mean to wake you Akira." Sango said.

"That is ok. I have been up for a while and just did not get out of bed so I wouldn't wake the others."

"Oh. I guess then you are like me in that sense. I am usually up at the crack of dawn to see the sun rise."

"Yes, that is my favorite time of the day. Watching the sun dry the nights dew on the leaves and seeing a new day being born out of the darkness."

"You really have a tongue for the poetic side don't you."

"Yes, I guess that you can say that I do. How are you feeling this morning Sango?"

"I am feeling well. Why do you ask?"

"Because your scent has changed. You are expecting a pup." Akira said as she started to blend the eggs together.

"You have noticed. I am happy that my ordeal did not kill the baby."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No. My scent just changed this morning."

"Well then I suppose that it will not be long before anyone else notices." Akira said smiling.

"Sango! Where are you! Are you ok! How are you feeling?" Kouga shouted from somewhere in the small home.

"I think that someone already has." Sango said chuckling.

Kouga ran into the kitchen and slid across the floor trying to get her. He fell down and quickly got up and went to her.

"Why did you not tell me?" He said slightly out of breath.

"I had just found out myself this morning dear. And I do hope that you didn't wake the baby with all of your shouting." Sango said.

"Shit. I forgot." Kouga said blushing slightly.

She kissed him on the nose and started to help Akira prepare breakfast. Akoro soon came into the kitchen and kissed his wife.

"So, I noticed that Akira will be coming with us since you are going to need her assistance?" Akoro said looking at Sango.

"Yes, I guess that I will but you know what Akoro. Really you should have her with you at all times anyways. I do enjoy her company." Sango said blushing.

"Why thank you Sango for saying that. I do enjoy the company of everyone here. I guess that you can say that I have kind of adopted all of you as my children since we were unable to have any." Akira said.

"What happened?" Kouga asked while getting some coffee.

"She was attacked soon after we were married. Her stomach was badly wounded and she was carrying our first born in her womb. The baby died and so did her chances of having any more." Akoro said sadly.

"So that is the reason why you are not home most of the time. You have no little ones to hold you there. But surely your wife should still hold you there." Sango said.

"Yes, she was the one thing that was my rock when I was in mourning. She is the best thing that could come into my life and I owe her my own." Akoro said hugging his wife tenderly.

"Ack. Now you are going to get them to think that I am someone to take pity upon. Which I am not mind you, I am strong and I am sorry that I was not able to give him children. But I am not going to take this away from myself as well. I will gladly go back to your home and help you with your pup." Akira said proudly.

"Well then we better get things together so we can go home and bring Kanna and Kohaku to their home." Sango said.

"Yes, I cannot wait to show everyone what they have!" Kouga said happily.

"I will go and start loading the carriage with our things. I will make sure that Ah Un hasn't run off too far as well." Akoro said.

"I will let you know when breakfast is done dear." Akira said to him as he was leaving. He held up a hand and waved goodbye for now.

Sango turned to Kouga. "Don't you think that you should help him?"

Kouga looked up at her and shook his head. "Yes, there are things that we need to bring back as well to the village that they are going to need."

"Thank you." Sango said.

Kouga left and helped Akoro start to bring things out to the two carriages that were out there. Sango and Akira went back to preparing breakfast when Kohaku, Kanna and Mijtsu came out. Kanna put Mijtsu in a bassinet by the kitchen and started to cut up some fruit for breakfast as Kohaku started to gather things around the small house that they are going to need for their own. It was not that much longer that Kohaku was sent outside to retrieve Kouga and Akoro for breakfast. They all ate while Mijtsu was sitting there cooing and talking to himself.

Then after washing the dishes and gathering all the kitchen stuff, and bringing it out to the carriages they headed off to the village. They were all so excited to find out everyone's reactions to Mijtsu and he was having so much fun looking at the scenery that passed by the windows.

Sesshomaru, Tahki, Kagome, InuYasha, Rin, Shippo and Sota were all having dinner outside in the backyard of Sango's old house when Sesshomaru recognized the scent in the air. He got up quickly and soon everyone followed him to the front of the house. Ah Un had just pulled up and went to Rin for some attention.

"Good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru." Akoro said as he got off the carriage.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, we ran into some problems but everything is ok." Kouga said coming out of the carriage. Sesshomaru noticed the changed scent in the air.

"You have impregnated her already?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know Sesshomaru, with you being a Taiyoukai and all, you really should be more polite." Sango said stepping out of the carriage.

Sesshomaru was going to go and give her a hug when he noticed Akoro's wife coming in another carriage.

"Kanna! Kohaku! Where have you been?" Kagome said as she went to the carriage.

Kohaku came out and gave Kagome a hug.

"Everyone! I would like you to meet my son Mijtsu!" Kohaku said as he took the bundle from Kanna.

"Oh my gosh you gave birth already!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Yes, and if it wasn't for Sango, I would have died with the baby." Kanna said as she got out.

"I will tell you all about it later at dinner. For now we need to get all this stuff inside." Sango said.

InuYasha, Sota, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Akoro, and Kouga all started to get the things from the carriages while the women went inside with Kanna and the baby. Sesshomaru went to Tahki and kissed her cheek before going and helping the others and they just stared at him. Sango saw this and was happy that he was starting fresh with her. Sango knew that he was going to be very happy with Tahki but for now, she is going to let them explore their feelings and have some fun.

After everything was in the house, Sesshomaru brought Kohaku and Kanna around to show them the improvements that they have made to the home while they were gone having the baby.

"Tahki and Kagome have decorated to the way that your old home was but with more color. And this is what they chose for the babies room." Sesshomaru said as he opened a door for them.

"Oh my gosh, there is so much stuff in here!" Kohaku said.

"I thought that you might need some of these things. I had InuYasha help me with putting the crib together, which makes out into a bed later on when he gets older. And I had Tahki help me with the decorating and the color scheme. Mother came with baby gifts, which is everything else here. And lots of cloth diapers for him as well. She thought that it was safe to use those here since you know; we cannot dispose of the ones that we use in our time. I do hope that you like what we have done since you have been gone." Kagome said.

"I love it. I just love it. I cannot believe all of this!" Kanna said.

"I will show you how to use the washer and the ringer. It will save tons of time for you while doing wash. I have one and so does everyone else and we thought that you might as well have one as well." Kagome said smiling.

"That would be wonderful. Oh Kagome, Tahki you really are very good friends to have." Kanna said as tears were starting to show in her eyes.

"Oh now don't you start that woman!" Sango said, as her eyes were wet with tears.

Kohaku came in to let Mijtsu see his new room and he cooed his approval of the room. He set him down in his crib and he was asleep in minutes. Kohaku and Kanna just stood there by the crib happy that things were going to be ok now.

"Come let's make some dinner. There are many things that we need to discuss." Sango said.

"And we need to take care of the carriages and the horses and poor Ah Un." Kouga said.

"Do not fear for Ah Un, he is with Rin at this time." Sesshomaru said.

"And so is Sota." Tahki added winking at Sesshomaru.

"Yes and it seems that there are things that need to be told to us as well." Kouga said.

Tahki blushed and went downstairs to start preparing dinner. She was soon accompanied by the rest of the women and were all talking about the baby while they were in there. The men went and put the carriages away, watered and fed the horses and made sure that Rin and Sota were fine with Ah Un who was currently taking a bath.

When things were ready for dinner, they all gathered out in the gardens once again and started eating and talking about all that has happened over the last five days since they left the village. After answering some questions and getting some answers, the women went back inside with the dishes and quickly washed them, then came back out for the rest. After they were told up until this morning's event, they couldn't believe what they went through.

Then Sango asked what has been going on here and Tahki proceeded to tell Sango what has been going on here in the village. She told her and everyone about the fights, the laughter, and the down right hilarity of some things and then told her of pain that she shared and everyone found out about. There were some questions after that and the most important question of all was finally asked.

"So what is going on between you and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. Everyone stopped talking and turned to her to find out her answer.

Tahki blushed and wasn't about to answer when Sesshomaru did for her.

"I have found something that I thought that I had with you Sango but found that I did not. I have found love and respect for someone that is willing to return it to me ten fold." Sesshomaru said proudly.

"I am glad that you finally found someone that is willing to do that for you Sesshomaru. Now you understand what the rest of us are feeling when we are with the ones that we love so much." Sango said.

"Yes, I have also found out that Rin is being courted by Sota and it seems like everyone here knew but me!" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, well there was a reason for that though." InuYasha said.

"Well, as you can see, I have no ill issues with him courting her. That is fine and I am not going to make him go through too much hell in the trials that are yet to come." Sesshomaru said.

Sota stopped what he was doing and looked at Sesshomaru like he was nuts.

"I am only kidding Sota." Sesshomaru teased.

Everyone started laughing when Sota relaxed and continued to give Rin various flowers for her bouquet that she was putting together. The night was coming to them and they started to dispurse to their rooms and homes. Sango and Sesshomaru were the only ones left out in the garden.

"Sesshomaru does she truly make you happy?" Sango asked.

"Yes she does. She makes me feel like I am whole once again."

"I knew that there was a reason to bring her here after some time."

"You mean that you knew that I would fall for her?"

"I thought that you might. Sesshomaru, I was the one who took her in after she was found near the ocean. She was almost dead to the world when I found her. I brought her home with me and took care of her and she has been with me ever since. She was back at Kouga's palace when you were there. She was teaching Shippo his lessons."

"So you are the kind people that brought her in and took care of her. But she said that she has no real home?"

"And she is right. I offered her sanctuary at the palace but she said that she needed to start fresh without help. But I asked her to come here after we arrived to see if we needed help and we did. So she came two days after we arrived here. After you brought Kanna and Kohaku back to me, I told her that she is to help them with whatever they may need and maybe they will take her in."

"Sango you don't know how much of a change you have made for her. How much you are responsible for her being happy."

"Sesshomaru, you are the one who made her happy, I was just the one who got her back to health and gave her a reason to live. Now you should get some rest, the day has been busy and I am sure that you are tired."

"Yes I am tired. I will see you in the morning then."

"Good night Sesshomaru."

"Good night Sango." Sesshomaru said and then he left and went to his room that was now upstairs. InuYasha made sure that everyone had their own room in that house and Sesshomaru was happy of that.

Sango stayed outside a little while longer and then she went to her bedroom that she was staying in. Kouga moved closer to her when she got into bed.

"I am happy that you have finally found your way back to me." He said.

"My dear, I will always find my way back to you." Sango said kissing him.

Time went on for these two. They ended up going back home to the new palace that Sesshomaru built for them. They had a girl and named her Matsume in the fall. Sesshomaru courted Tahki for a while and they soon married. InuYasha and Kagome were proud and happy of the union and soon awaited the union of Rin and Sota. Shippo continued with his training and his lessons and was growing up strong. He was very proud of his little sister and protected her at all times. Kohaku and Kanna had more children as time went on. They stayed in the village with the others and visited Sango and Kouga often after their baby was born. Kanna was happy that Sango named her child after her sister. She knew that she was going to grow up strong and beautiful like her mother. But that is another story.


End file.
